Fall from Grace
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: Can the past always be forgiven? Michael and Fiona's relationship is tested to the limits when someone they know tries to split them apart. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Burn Notice still doesn't belong to me unfortunately.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Can the past always be forgiven? Michael and Fiona's relationship is tested to the limits when someone they know tries to split them apart**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my previous stories. This one started as a chapter that was going to be in c**_**oming apart at the seams**_**, but it took a different direction and turned into this story.**

**As always a huge thank you to Purdy's Pal and Daisyday for the read through, suggestions and for making me laugh every day**

Fall from Grace

Agent Kim Pearce sighed heavily when she walked into her silent apartment and closed the door behind her. Her head was pounding as she walked further inside and threw her bag onto the table. It had been a very trying day and she had almost let her personal feelings get in the way of the job she was assigned to do.

Shaking her head in frustration she cursed herself for being so foolish. Michael and his team were extremely tight, tighter than Raines had led her to believe. Pulling open the drawer in the kitchen she bent down to retrieve the file that was taped beneath it and regarded it with caution before she took it across to the table. Sitting down heavily she lifted her fingers to her temple and attempted to rub the ache away with circle motions. This assignment wasn't going to be easy.

She let her eyes drift over the closed paper file before she finally reached down to flip it open, her gaze once again dropping to the photographs attached to the document. Pulling the first two out from under the paperclip she regarded them closely. A pang of jealousy struck her through the heart and she once again questioned why she had even agreed to take this assignment.

She knew how it felt to be in love with your asset and have him cruelly ripped away. So why had she agreed to inflict that pain on someone else? Maybe there was some buried hostility hiding in the shadows of her heart. Or maybe she was just bitter because this woman had the life she had lived once.

She ran her fingertips over the grainy photograph that she's placed on the table. Michael looked younger in the picture and she could only assume it was taken several years before his burn notice. Fiona too looked younger but she had a totally different appearance from the one she had now. The two were obviously very much together even back then and she could see now why Raines wanted them ripped apart. But she quite liked Fiona Glenanne despite her animosity towards her, and the bond she shared with Michael Westen wouldn't be an easy one to break.

Pulling out the other two photographs from under the paperclip she looked down at Fiona in a passionate clinch with another man whose dark hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. It too was taken some time ago judging by her appearance. The second photograph was more up to date. She recognised the man from the first photo as he stood on the balcony at the loft, Fiona by his side. There was nothing remotely romantic about it but it was incriminating enough to throw doubt in Michael's mind.

Stacking the photographs together she placed them back under the clip and closed the folder quickly before she could talk herself out of it. She had agreed to this assignment before she had even met either party but now that she had it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to remain focussed. She'd lost the love of her life eight years ago and up until this day she had never recovered from his loss. He was gone forever, ripped away from her within seconds, tearing her life apart. Could she knowingly do essentially the same thing to Michael and Fiona?

Raines was very clear in his orders. Michael Westen was in too deep to think clearly. He'd lost his sharpness and developed a conscience, something that his relationship with Fiona Glenanne had caused. If Westen wanted his burn notice lifted and his job back in with the CIA, then his girlfriend had to be eliminated by any means necessary. Closing her eyes, Kim Pearce tried to push the guilt away from her mind. Orders were orders after all.

000

Fiona lay awake and listened to the rain hitting the windows of the loft. Michael was sleeping peacefully beside her and part her was infuriated with him for his ability to close himself off.

They had hardly spoken since he and Sam had tracked the bomber which effectively ended with Michael getting injured. She'd tried so hard not to let her personal feelings cloud her judgement but she couldn't stop the burst of words exploding from her mouth before she'd had a chance to think.

She'd suggested Armand as the man to help find out the identity of Michael's bomber so she had to shoulder most of the blame. But he hadn't questioned her once. He hadn't asked her about this mysterious man who may be able to help, and that was partly her fault too. She should have told him, or at least divulged the information, but he'd been more concerned with running off on a CIA mission with Agent Pearce. Something he'd been doing a lot of lately.

Michael shifted in his sleep and slipped a hand over her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat when his touch sent waves of sorrow throughout her heart. She loved him more than he could ever know, but she often had to question whether he felt the same way. Armand's words echoed inside her head and she suddenly found her eyes stinging with tears. Was she happy? She didn't really know anymore.

Turning her head she scanned Michael's sleeping face and felt her heart clench inside her chest. There had been so many night's when she'd watched him sleep but never because she was worried about whether they could survive this. She'd never been entirely confident about her place in his life whether they were together or not. There were times when he was distant and pushed her away but no matter how hard she had tried in the past, she couldn't eradicate him from her mind.

Swallowing hard she slid her fingers over his arm and took comfort from the warmth of his skin. She heard his breath even out when he shuffled closer towards her. His hand reached for hers, threading their fingers together before he kissed her shoulder in his sleep.

Turning her head away Fiona felt the first tear break free and roll down the side of her face to drop onto the pillow beneath her. In sleep he showed her just how much he loved her, so why did she feel so desolate in the waking hours? Closing her eyes against the moisture building there, she willed sleep to come and claim her. Just for a little while she wanted to feel free.

She must have dozed off at some point because the next time she opened her eyes daylight was streaming in through the windows. Reaching out a hand she spread her fingertips across the mattress expecting to come into contact with Michael's warm body, but the bed was empty. Pulling the sheet with her she sat up and looked around the loft to see if she could see any signs of him but he wasn't there.

"Michael?" She asked aloud, hearing her voice echo around the open loft but she was greeted with stone cold silence.

Sighing heavily she reached across to grab her watch off of the night stand to check the time before shifting towards the edge of the bed to lower her feet to the floor. So many different emotions bombarded her at the same time and she suddenly felt so incredibly alone.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. When she first moved in with him she felt as if she was living her dream. The man she loved was showing her that he wanted them to be together just as much as she did, so where had it all gone wrong?

Pulling herself out of the bed she picked up Michael's discarded shirt from the floor and held it in her hands, regarding it silently. With a heavy sigh she traced her fingertips over the material before slipping it on. His scent surrounded her and she was suddenly transported back to that day all those years ago when he'd run away from her in the middle of the night. Dark fear gripped her but she pushed it away as she padded bare foot towards the bathroom.

Walking over towards the mirror she caught sight of her reflection, shock as well as sorrow causing her to draw in a ragged breath. She barely recognized herself anymore. Her features were pale and her eyes held a haunted presence. Every day she was losing more and more of who she was, and it was now becoming obvious, even to her.

The tears came before she had a chance to prepare, their powerful onslaught consuming her body as she sank down to sit on the toilet seat. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she released all the worry and all the fears until she had no more tears left to cry. Taking a deep shuddering breath she wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands and told herself not to be so foolish. She wasn't a crier, she was a Glenanne. If her brothers could see what a quivering wreck she was right now she would never hear the end of it.

Standing up she turned on the shower and watched numbly as the water sprayed into the shower tray to billow steam into the room. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Fiona allowed the shirt to slide down her arms and fall to the floor before stepping beneath the hot sprays to let the water encompass her body.

When she stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later she was greeted by the smell of coffee looming in the air. Pulling the towel tighter around herself she moved further into the loft before she saw him. Relief flooded her when he slowly looked up to meet her gaze as a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, unable to hide the love in his eyes. "I brought us breakfast."

Fiona swallowed the lump in her throat as she suddenly propelled herself forward to move towards him, moulding her body to his. Her arms snaked around his back, holding him to her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Michael's arms came around her and pulled her closer, he too feeling the strain of their distance slowly seeping away. Neither of them spoke, both of them content to draw from each other's warmth. Michael leaned down and kissed her temple, letting his lips linger over her skin before he slowly drew away to frame her face in his hands.

"Fi…about Pearce…and working away…I..." his words trailed off as he watched her intently, hoping to convey everything he wanted to say to her in his gaze

Fiona lifted her fingers to his on her face to pull his hands away. Standing on tiptoes she placed a gentle kiss onto his lips before drawing away to smile up at him.

"I'm sorry too," she told him softly. "I know you want your old job back… and I should have told you about my past with Armand…"

"It's okay," he shook his head and squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "It's in the past."

"It is. What I had with him was over before it really began," she sighed before lifting his hand to her lips to kiss his palm. "I'll go and get dressed."

Michael nodded as she pulled away from him to make her way towards their closet. He knew she had been awake for most of the night. He'd heard her stifled sobs when she thought he was asleep and he had just lain there beside her keeping up his pretence. He knew she would be mortified if she knew he'd heard her, so instead of holding her like he'd wanted to, he'd just kept silent, feigning sleep as he'd rolled into her side to clasp her hand.

He knew his association with the CIA and mostly Agent Pearce was wearing on their relationship. They never seemed to be able to have a night together without some kind of interruption. At first she'd been very vocal about their lack of together time but over the last few weeks she had just seemed to accept it, becoming quiet and withdrawn. He didn't like to admit it but he was afraid that she was slowly slipping away from him.

When she returned a few minutes later he could hardly take his eyes off of her. She stood before him clad in a simple blue sundress but she looked a vision of pure beauty. Stepping towards her he reached for her hand, unable to keep the adoration from his gaze.

"I think I need to explain about Agent Pearce," he started, keeping his voice soft as he spoke. He saw the flash of worry in her eyes and he instantly reached out to take her hand.

"Explain what exactly?" she asked him dubiously as she slowly allowed him to lead her towards the table where he'd placed their breakfast.

He waited for her to sit down before he walked around the table to sit opposite her, all the while keeping a close eye on her reactions when he mentioned his contact's name.

"I know I've been spending a lot of time away lately," he started cautiously as he looked down at his breakfast tray.

"With Agent Pearce," she finished for him. Shaking her head she couldn't hide the small smile that graced her lips when she saw the apprehension in his eyes. "Don't worry Michael; I know as your agency contact you have to go off on missions with her. I just wish…"

Michael looked up when her voice trailed away. He watched her dig her fork into her omelette and push it further around the tray and he couldn't help but worry about what she was thinking. Reaching across the table he laid his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers.

"What, Fi?"

She shook her head and looked up at him feeling completely inadequate. She knew she would always come second to his job, that's how it had always been, but she refused to go down his list of priorities when it came to another woman. Swallowing heavily she tried to keep her voice steady as she looked him squarely in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what I wish for Michael…it never has…"

Her words forced his breath from his lungs as he tried to process what she'd just said. How could she think that her opinions didn't matter? Shifting in his seat he pushed his breakfast aside and got up from the table to come and stand beside her. Giving her a gentle tug he pulled her out of her seat so he could pull her into a tight embrace.

Fiona melted into him and relished the feel of his arms around her. Their private times together had slowly become so few and far between that sometimes she wondered if he wanted this life at all. As if sensing her thoughts Michael smoothed his hands over her back before moving slightly so that he could look down into her eyes.

"Fi," his voice came out on a whisper as he tried to put into words the feelings she evoked inside him.

"Shh," she told him softly when she sensed his unease. Reaching up she pressed a finger to against his lips, "kiss me before your damn phone rings."

His eyes met hers again and he found himself drowning in her gaze, willingly falling down into her depths. She had an amazing effect over his heart, causing him to feel like a teenager again on a first date. Pressing his lips against her finger he placed a kiss on it, delighted with the smile that crossed her face as she pulled away to focus on his lips.

Leaning closer, he pressed a soft kiss on the side of her cheek, almost touching her mouth. His heart raced wildly inside his chest as they lingered together, their breath becoming laboured and slow as he lost all rational thoughts and found himself kissing the same spot with another delicate kiss.

A loud knock echoed throughout the loft pulling them apart. Michael tried to catch his breath as he rested his forehead against hers before the knocking sounded again. With a heavy sigh Fiona stepped away from him and squeezed his hand before stepping across to the table to gather up their hardly eaten breakfast.

Michael watched her for a few moments before he walked towards the door, intent on telling whoever was there to go away. Grabbing hold of the handle he yanked the door open ready to hurl his anger when he came face to face with Agent Pearce.

"Michael," she spoke his name softly as she peered behind him to see his girlfriend watching her with barely hidden annoyance. "You're not answering your phone."

"I turned it off," he told her abruptly, keeping her at the door. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually there is," she told him coyly. "Can I come in?"

"Can't it wait?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I only got back last night."

"I won't keep you long," she told him as she waved a file in front of him. "I just need to go over some things with you and I thought it might be easier to do it now."

"Well arrange a meeting in your office and I'll come by tomorrow," he snapped.

"This can't wait."

Michael thought for a few moments before he reluctantly stepped back to allow her to enter. He knew there would almost certainly be fireworks erupting when the two women faced each other and he suddenly felt compelled to flee. Closing the door he turned around and made his way towards the kitchen to stand beside his girlfriend portraying in some ways that his loyalties would always remain with her.

"Miss Glenanne," Agent Pearce nodded her head in greeting as she surveyed the take out cartons on the counter. "Did I interrupt anything?"

Fiona took a breath and was about to tell the annoying agent that she had indeed interrupted something but Michael's answer of 'no' stopped her in her tracks. Turning her head she shot him a look that bordered on betrayal as she slowly took a step away from him.

"I'm sure you two have top secret missions to discuss so don't let me stop you," she growled, moving away from Michael before he could stop her. She looked towards Agent Pearce as she moved passed her to walk towards their closet at the back of the loft. Her whole body shook as she pulled out a pair of shoes and pulled them on. Movement beside her alerted her to Michael's presence and she turned her head to watch him standing stock still beside her.

"I'll be out of your hair in a minute Michael," she seethed as she turned her gaze back to her shoes and began to lace them.

"You don't need to go anywhere Fi," he told her quietly, "she just wants to go over some files."

"Then I do need to go don't I?" she asked with a heavy sigh. When he didn't answer she stood up quickly and watched him quietly before moving to push passed him.

"I'll call you when we're done," he told her apologetically. "I'm sorry Fi, I'll make it up to you."

"Whatever," she snapped angrily. "Say goodbye to your _friend_ for me."

"Fi…" his soft voice caused her to stop in her tracks and she slowly turned around to face him, watching him expectantly.

"I'll book us a table at the Forge," he told her hopefully as he waited for her reaction. He didn't really know what was going through her mind but the look of sheer scepticism in her eyes almost took his breath from him. Stepping towards her he reached out to wrap his fingers around hers and smiled hopefully, waiting for the edges of her lips to turn upwards into a smile.

Fiona swallowed heavily and bit back the answer that had already formed in her mind. Instead of telling him she'd believe it when she saw it, she just nodded silently and untangled their hands to move towards the door.

Michael watched as she disappeared out of the door and felt his heart sink when she didn't look back. No matter what he did lately it always seemed to upset her. Taking a deep breath he plastered a false smile to his face and turned around to walk back towards Agent Pearce who already had the files open on the table.

"I'm sorry about this Michael, but it couldn't wait," she told him as she placed two photographs on top of the files. "Have you any idea who your girlfriend is associating herself with?"

"Fi?" Michael asked with irritation as he stepped towards the table. "What are you talking about?"

Pointing towards the photos, Pearce allowed her fingers to linger over the incriminating images and felt a pang of guilt inside her when she saw the light fade from Michael's eyes.

His eyes focused on the most recent photograph and he slowly reached out to pick it up. Swallowing heavily his eyes scanned the image of Fiona on the balcony with a dark haired man standing by her side. Shaking his head he tried to form a coherent sentence but his words seemed to tangle in his throat.

"He goes by the name of Armand," she provided helpfully, half expecting him to begin ranting but to her surprise he didn't.

Placing the photograph back onto the table he looked down at the other one and immediately felt a wave of jealousy course through him. Reaching down, he picked up the older photograph that showed Fiona kissing the same man some years before. Throwing the photograph back onto the table he stared down at her angrily.

"They're friends," he told her dismissively. "What I want to know is why you have someone watching my girlfriend."

"Michael, no one is watching Miss Glenanne. You know that the CIA takes working with assets seriously and even though you are still officially burned _and_ a CIA asset, you're still not totally trusted. It's company policy."

"Well it stops right now," he told her abruptly as he picked up the older photograph and held it between his fingers. "I get why you had this place under surveillance, my question is where did you get this?"

Agent Pearce held her breath for a moment before she forced herself to remain unfazed by the hurt in his eyes. Keeping to her objective she closed the file and stood up, careful to leave the other incriminating photograph on the table.

"I came across it in Miss Glananne's file," she lied as she picked up the folder from the table and held it against her chest. "Just remind your girlfriend that she's keeping your burn notice in force because of the people she associates herself with."

"You're blaming this on Fi?" he asked in disgust as he threw the photograph in his hand onto the table. "Fiona didn't burn me, the people associated with the government did…and while we're talking about Fiona my time with her is private, so I suggest next time you'd better have a damn good reason to come here…"

"Noted," she nodded with a tight smile as she moved around him to walk towards the door. "I'll leave you the _evidence_. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Michael's jaw twitched in anger when he watched her step outside and pull the door closed behind her. His gaze dropped down to the photos on the table and silently seethed. He trusted Fiona with his life; he knew there was no way she would ever betray him no matter how unhappy she was with him. So why hadn't she told him of Armand's private visit. Sinking down onto the chair beside the table he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed in a number he knew by heart and waited for the person to answer.

"Sam," he sighed as he rubbed his fingers over his forehead. "Can you meet me at the loft…I have something to show you."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, PM'ed and favoured this story. I really do appreciate every review.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this for me**

2

Michael was standing in the kitchen staring off into space when Sam arrived at the loft. Moving further inside, Sam came towards him and banged his keys on top of the counter.

"What's up Mikey? I have a bottle of Tequila waiting for me back home."

Looking up, Michael regarded his friend worriedly and leaned against the counter top, resting his hands on the surface. He tried to form a coherent sentence but the resentful images concocted by his mind were making him irrational. Taking a breath he shook himself out of his contemplation and forced a smile to his face.

"Sam," he nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"Well you call, I come running," Sam quipped. Looking around the loft he turned his eyes back towards his friend questioningly. "Where's Fi?"

"She's uh…" Michael's voice caught in his throat before he focused on the empty bed. "Agent Pearce paid me a visit so Fi…left."

"She just upped and left?" Sam asked dubiously. "Leaving you alone in here… with Pearce?"

"Yeah…why?"

Sam regarded him knowingly and shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't like Fiona just to give up without a fight. "Uh oh, what did you do?"

"Me?" Michael asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything…"

"Oh cut the crap Mike. Fiona wouldn't just walk away," Sam shook his head and looked around the loft at Fiona's presence in the once empty space. "I mean look at this place, she's everywhere Mike…She's the only woman I know who can occupy a whole space without being in it."

"I know," he sighed. "She's upset that we can't seem to get any time together, and I'm beginning to agree with her."

"Maybe it's time you told _her_ that," Sam nodded knowingly and pulled one of the stools out to sit down heavily onto it. "You've gotta show a woman that you care brother or they're just gonna walk…believe me, I've been there."

"I know I want to, believe me, but there's never any time—"

"Then you have to make time Mikey. She ain't gonna wait around forever."

Sam's words sparked the images of Fiona with Armand inside Michael's head and he slumped forward onto his elbows as he rubbed his temples in slow circles. Another man had effectively invaded his space, albeit briefly, but it was enough to wear heavily on his mind. Looking towards his friend he regarded him silently before he asked a question that had been rebounding around in his mind since he'd seen the photographs.

"Sam, what do you know about Armand?"

The question threw Sam for a moment but he recovered quickly and ran a hand over his face. "Not much, Mike. Why?"

Opening one of the drawers in the kitchen Michael took out the two incriminating photographs to place them on top of the counter. His eyes flittered over the images before he drew in a shaky breath and pointed to the most recent one with barely hidden contempt. "Pearce has had the loft, and _us_, under surveillance and this one was taken while I was away."

Sam's eyes scanned the photographs and he pushed them aside before drawing himself up to sit a little straighter. He'd been half expecting this for some time, and if he was honest he thought that this was why his two best friends had so much unresolved tension between them.

"He paid her a visit while you were gone," he sighed heavily as he spoke, and could already feel a headache building behind his eyes. "She called me as soon as he'd left and I came right over."

Michael's body sagged against the breakfast bar for a few seconds while he tried to digest Sam's words. He couldn't understand why Fiona had hidden this from him, what did she expect him to do, fly into a jealous rampage?

"Why didn't she just tell me?"

"I have no idea Mike," Sam told him apologetically. "Whatever he said to her shook her up enough to want my company. You know Fi, she's never been all that clingy but something was off with her that night."

Michael drew in a sharp breath. He'd known something was wrong with her the moment he'd got back but he'd just thought she was angry with him because he'd left her again.

"Look, talk to Fi about this," Sam told him. "She's a lot of things Mike, but she isn't a woman who plays around. That girl is nuts about you my friend…hell even I can see it."

"So what do I do about these?" Michael asked as he pointed down towards the photographs despairingly.

"Ask yourself this Mike, do you really think Fiona's the kind of girl who would sneak around behind your back?" Sam asked as he stood up and walked around to the kitchen to pull a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator. Leaving the door open he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when he looked at the contents on the shelves. "She got you eating all this crap?"

"Huh?" Michael asked distractedly as he turned to see Sam holding a box of tofu in his hands. Shaking his head he could already feel his face flush slightly before he turned his attention back towards the photos. "So…uh I should just forget about these?"

"I think you should do exactly what your gut is telling you," Sam told him as he screwed his nose up and shoved a pot of something green back into the refrigerator after sniffing it.

"Pearce implied that Fi is the reason my burn notice hasn't been lifted," Michael told him with a heavy sigh. Lifting his hands to his head he ran his fingers through his hair and growled with frustration before swiping the photographs aside.

"She said _what?_" Sam asked in disgust as he shook his head rapidly. "That's bull Mikey and you know it."

"Yeah, I know…" Michael released a slow breath and rubbed a hand over his face. "What I want to know is why Pearce came over here just to twist the knife."

"I don't know what to tell you Mike, but you really need to talk to Fi—" Sam's voice broke off when the loft door opened to reveal Fiona carrying several bags in her hand. Walking into the loft she cast the two men a dubious look before coming further into the room to place the bags onto the bed.

"Hey Sam," she smiled as she patted him on the shoulder before making her way around the bench to stand beside Michael. She sighed heavily as she leaned into his arm before her eyes caught sight of the two photographs on the bench.

Both men watched worriedly as she reached out a hand to shakily pick up the newest photo before dropping it back down like she'd been burned.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, her voice shaking with anger as she spoke. When neither one of them answered she turned to the man beside her and stared him squarely in the eyes. "Michael? Where did you get these?"

Sam saw the look they gave each other and suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable. Shifting slightly he turned towards Michael and shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Listen, I've got somewhere I've gotta be so I'll leave you two to…" when neither acknowledged him he cast Michael a sympathetic look before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the loft.

Michael reached out to take Fiona's hand but she snatched it away before he could touch her. Turning around she folded her arms across her chest and fixed him with a heated glare. She had been processing everything over in her mind while she'd been wandering in and out of various outlets. Her boyfriend's time spent with his CIA contact was the major cause of any friction in their relationship and she'd been prepared to come back to the loft and let the earlier incident slide, but now…

"So," she kept her voice steady as she spoke, anger dripping from her words. "You didn't answer my question…"

"Fi…" he spoke her name softly, trying to calm her but when she met him with stony silence he sighed with defeat. "Pearce brought them…she thought I should know about…this…"Michael gestured towards the incriminating photos on the counter and suddenly wished he had rephrased his words but it was too late. He saw the flash of pain cross Fiona's eyes when she heard the name that always brought out the worst in her.

"What do you think you should you know Michael?" she asked him, her voice slowly rising as she seethed with fury. "That your little CIA _friend_ has been spying on me? Is it not enough that she comes here and disrupts what little time we have together as it is?"

"Look…Fi, I—"

"Just what is it you want from me Michael?" she asked him angrily cutting through his words. "If you believe for one minute that I'd ever choose any other man over you then maybe we should forget about this, whatever this is we're doing because it sure as hell isn't anything like I'd thought it would be."

Michael moved towards her and growled with frustration when she swiftly stepped away from him. Closing his eyes briefly he tried to calm his raging heartbeat and the growing fear that was eating away at his insides. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again and focused on her trembling form and instantly felt his annoyance melt away.

"Look Fi…" he hesitated for a few seconds before he met her fierce gaze and for a moment he didn't know where to begin. Taking a breath he took another step closer before he picked the photographs up and tore them clean in half, throwing them onto the counter top. "I don't care about the pictures."

Fiona watched the ripped pieces of her face scatter to the surface and felt herself begin to crack. Armand was a part of her life that she wanted to forget, and one of the biggest regrets she had was that she'd tried to replace Michael with him. Lifting her eyes, some of the fire died away when she saw the sincerity in his gaze.

"Why did she come here Michael?" she asked again, her voice losing some of its power. "If those photos didn't bother you, you wouldn't have been talking about me to Sam."

"I wasn't…Fi…it's not…"

"I thought you trusted me," shaking her head she unfolded her arms and turned away from him to go towards the bags on the bed. Keeping her back to him she delved her hand inside a bag and pulled out two new ties and regarded them blankly before she felt his hand on her arm.

"I trust you with my life," he told her softly as he slowly turned her around to face him. She kept her eyes focused on the new ties in her hand, refusing to meet his gaze.

"But not with your heart," her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her, but her words caused his hand to tighten around her arm.

"I admit I was…_upset_ about them," he told her even though she still avoided his gaze. "Pearce asked me if I knew about _his_ visit…"

Fiona's head snapped up to meet his eyes with a distrustful gaze. "What other photos does she have, because they'll all be exactly the same as that one," she hissed out her words as her fingers pointed to the torn up images. "Nothing happened...nothing _ever_ happened."

"_You_ _were kissing him in that photo," _Michael's angry words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he suddenly wished he could take them back. Reaching out to her again he tried to soothe the sting of his words, but the fire had already died in her eyes.

"You _bastard_," she choked as she shook her head in disbelief. "Do I have to remind you _again_ that _you_ left me…" Taking a step away she felt herself beginning to tremble as her anger took hold of her body. "That was taken years ago! Long after you left, so don't you _DARE_ accuse me of ever loving another man when there was _NEVER _anyone else after _YOU._"

"Fi…I'm sorry," and he was sorry…so desperately sorry for everything he'd ever put her through. "Please, let me—"

"What was I supposed to do Michael?" she asked him angrily, cutting through his words as her voice rose in volume once more. "Armand wanted me…all you ever did was lie."

"I didn't lie about everything," he told her as he lowered his voice. "I didn't lie about us."

"No, you just left me in the middle of the night instead of facing me…" shaking her head she drew in a sharp breath and forced herself to calm down. "I never felt anything for Armand then, and I don't feel anything but contempt for him now," she told him as the fight left her to leave her feeling utterly defeated.

Taking advantage of her momentary lapse Michael reached out for her but she stopped him as she shoved the ties into his chest with such a force that she pushed him backwards. "I brought you these for your new job…if I'd have known your new friends at the CIA wanted to twist the truth with a pack of lies then I wouldn't have bothered!"

His eyes dropped down to the long lengths of material in his hands before he finally found his feet. Stepping closer he tossed his gift onto the bed and reached for her again, taking hold of her shoulders to yank her forward into his chest and wrapped both arms tightly around her.

For a few moments her arms hung limply by her side but when he kissed her hair her flaccid arms slowly started to move. She slid her arms up his back and buried herself into his embrace, letting the warmth from his body seep into hers. They stayed locked together for what seemed like hours but slowly they both started to pull away, but still close enough to touch.

"Pearce doesn't trust me either Fi, that's why she's got us under surveillance…" when she didn't answer he pressed his face into her hair and closed his eyes. "Fi…why didn't you tell me he came here?" he whispered softly as he ran his fingertips over her arms. "What did you think I was going to do?"

Fiona took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh as she lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. She suddenly felt everything wash over her in one powerful emotion and for a moment she could feel her vulnerability seep into her eyes and knew he could see it. Lifting the palm of her hand to his face she shook her head slowly before pulling her hand away.

"I didn't think," she sighed. "I came home and found him in here, just like you did with _Carla_…" hearing his sharp intake of breath she looked up at him and shook her head despairingly. "So you thought I never knew about her visits Michael? _Please_…I'm not that naive. "

"It wasn't like that—"

"Well neither was Armand's," she snapped.

Michael watched her silently and felt the ebb of jealousy slowly ease away. Reaching out towards her he touched her bare arm with his fingertips and slowly traced them over her skin. "What did he want?"

"He brought me guns," she told him, shrugging her shoulders. "And he came to tell me he envisioned me living somewhere nicer…" Shaking her head she couldn't seem to bring herself to tell the man before her that she didn't care where she was as long as she was with him. "He wanted to know where you were."

"What did you tell him?" Michael asked her as he traced his thumb over her arm, part of him afraid of what her answer would be.

"I told him you were busy," she shrugged, shaking off her comment nonchalantly. "I didn't tell him you were away with another woman if that's what you're thinking."

"I never…" Michael's voice caught in his throat and he closed his eyes briefly as he tried to find the right words. Before he could tell her that he was with Jesse too she spoke again, causing his words to die on his lips.

"He asked me if I thought you were worth all the effort," she sighed. "That's it; there was nothing remotely romantic, nothing to even suggest he came here for any other reason than to deliver guns and to satisfy his own curiosity."

"Fi?" Michael's voice caught in his throat as he tightened his hold on her arm. "I know I don't always show you, but I am glad you're here…you know that don't you?"

Fiona's eyes shone with unshed tears when she stepped back into his embrace and slipped her arms around him. "You'll always be worth it, Michael. Just don't keep making me question if I'm wasting my time…"

"You're not," he told her as he tightened his arms around her. He pressed his lips into her hair and held onto her as if his life depended on it. He felt her relax against him but he still refused to release her.

"Why did she do it Michael?" she asked him, her voice muffled against his chest. "What was she hoping to achieve by any of this?"

"I think Pearce brought those photos here to test us," he told her softly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I think she came here to..."

Fiona's head was spinning at his closeness and she moved back slightly to glide her hands slowly over his shoulders to thread her fingers through his hair. All she wanted to do was take advantage of their time together and bury herself within him before someone else came to occupy his time.

"I don't care why she was here Michael," she whispered softly as she leaned into him. "She interrupted us before…don't let her or those stupid photos come between us…"

Michael's lips turned up into a slow smile when he slipped his hands around her shoulders to smooth his fingers down her back. Shaking his head he moved closer to press a soft kiss onto her head before laying his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

They gravitated together, their lips seeking one another and binding them as one in a kiss so powerful it left them both reeling from unspent desire. Fiona groaned into his mouth as she opened up to him, her hands gliding over his shoulders to pull him closer to her body.

Michael's whole body was on fire. She had a power over him that no woman had ever had before. His hands roamed her body, pulling her closer to him as he lost himself in her. She was the fire inside him, the missing link to everything he could never quite explain and the key to his locked up emotions.

When their need to breathe became desperate, they slowly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Reaching up to her hair, he traced his fingers through the long strands, holding it gently between his fingers as he brought his eyes back to hers, "I really did miss you all the years we were apart Fi, I know you think I didn't..."

She let his gaze wash over her as his words coaxed a confession from somewhere deep inside. Moving her hand to his in her hair, she pulled it down to clasp their fingers together. She wanted to say so many things but she could never quite find the right words. Finally, she focused on his eyes, watching him carefully as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Those photos are nothing Michael," she told him softly. "When you left me you caused a gaping hole in my life and I…" swallowing hard she shook her head and traced the scar on his face with her finger. "I tried to fill it with him…but it didn't work."

"Because you found out he'd killed a British customs officer to meet you?" he asked her when she looked up at him incredulously.

"Well that was part of the reason," she told him, moving her body closer to his. Leaning against his ear she kissed his lobe before dropping her voice to a whisper. "He wasn't you…"

Her words caused his body to shudder as he quickly lifted his head to pull her mouth to his. The intensity of the kiss sent shockwaves throughout both of them when he moved closer towards her, taking possession of her lips. They moved blindly, bumping into objects and moving again as they fumbled with each other's clothing.

Fiona's mind was swimming as he kissed her. His kisses always caused her senses to overload with swirling passion, and when his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, begging for entry to deepen their kiss she helplessly complied. With a groan her mouth opened under his granting him willing access as his tongue tangled with hers in one of the most erotic kisses she had ever experienced before in her life.

Her body revelled in his touch, igniting a fire deep inside her. His kisses were intoxicating; filling her mind with heated desire so strong, that she couldn't remember why they had been fighting any more. Her whole body tingled with his touch, his fingers leaving a trail of fire over her skin. She barely registered that they were practically standing in the balcony opening when he started to slowly push her until her back was against the open doorframe.

Tearing her lips from his she lifted her head so he could lavish her neck and felt her breath coming in soft gasps when he moved down her throat.

"M…Michael…" she groaned his name when his hands roamed over her body sending blinding stars to dance behind her eyes. "Oh god…I…they could be…watching…"

Michael's lips travelled over her flesh to place open mouthed kisses over every inch of skin he could find. He didn't care who saw them, all he cared about was losing himself inside her, and when she groaned out his name in total surrender, he kissed his way back up her throat to pull away and gaze at her flushed face.

Fiona's eyes slowly opened and she blinked heavily as she tried to see him through her passionate haze. Breathing heavily, a slow smile formed on her lips when he loomed so close to her, his words catching her by surprise.

"I think they've seen enough," he whispered as he hovered close to her lips and manoeuvred them out of the open doorway to walk her backwards towards the bed.

000

The phone ringing shattered the silence in Kim Pearce's office and she turned to regard it with some trepidation. Lifting it off of the desk she looked down at the screen and felt her heart leap into her throat. This was the phone call that she had been dreading since word had filtered back down to her that her attempts to cause a rift between the CIA's number one burned spy and his bomb making girlfriend, had failed.

Lifting the phone to her ear she closed her eyes and listened to the voice at the other end before she nodded her head. "Yes, sir…I understand…by any means necessary."

Turning the phone off again she placed it back onto the desk and rubbed a hand over her face. It seemed that her earlier attempts to cast doubt in Michael's mind hadn't gone quite as she'd planned. Moving to the pile of folders on her desk she pulled one down and opened it to scan the contents before a plan started to form in her mind. A husband and wife cover would be perfect. It could provide the opportunity to work on Michael's loyalty to his girlfriend and drive a wedge between them.

A triumphant smile blossomed on her face as she closed the file and picked up her phone again. Pressing in a number she waited until she heard the call connect and put on her best officious voice.

"Michael, I need you to come to my office in an hour…we have another job."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Pm'd and favoured this story. I really appreciate all of your comments.**

**Special thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this for me**

3

Michael caught Fiona's eyes as she watched him pack the small suitcase that lay open on the bed. He'd been overly cautious when he'd returned to the loft after his meeting with Pearce, taking extra care when he told her he had to leave again.

She had been quiet at first, something that always scared him when it came to her. Fiona Glenanne was not known for her calmness, he'd figured that out first hand on many occasions.

Placing the last of his shirts and dress suit inside the case he turned to reach for the new ties she had brought him when she caught his hand in hers. Their eyes met as she moved off of the bed to stand before him, clasping their fingers together.

"So are you going to tell me where you're going this time?" she asked huffily as she dropped his hand. "Sorry, I forgot. _You _can't tell me."

"Fi…" his voice implored her to understand, but she refused to meet his gaze. He knew she was angry and if he was honest so was he. The photographs had dragged up so many emotions from the past that he'd though had been buried a long time ago. "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you—"

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed irritably as she turned to face him again. "Just promise me you'll be careful. Don't let that woman put thoughts into your head."

Michael met her gaze with a knowing smile and took her momentary lapse to step towards her and skim his hands over her shoulders. "I don't know if I'll be able to get a call to you this time."

He saw the disappointment flare in her eyes and he waited for the explosion of words that would usually follow, but she didn't say a word. Her silence worried him. This wasn't her and whatever it was that had been wearing her down for the last few weeks was slowly taking her away from him.

So many times he'd wanted to ask her what was wrong, and so many times he'd heard her soft sobs beside him when she thought he was asleep. It seemed that everything was conspiring against them right at this moment and the last thing he wanted to do was leave her behind, but he didn't have a choice.

Stepping out of his reach Fiona turned away from him and made her way towards the kitchen to pull open one of the drawers to take something out of it before she returned to his side. She held the blue wrapped package in her hands for a few moments and drew in a shaky breath. Just knowing what was inside almost brought her to tears again but she blinked them away before he could see her warring emotions.

"Take these with you," she told him quietly as she pushed the small bundle into his hands, hoping that the pain would ease a little when she had released her grief, but it hadn't. She had been putting this moment off for such a long time and she'd never really found the right time to tell him. Seeing the concern in his eyes brought a fresh onslaught of watery pain to blur her vision but she desperately tried to blink it away.

Michael watched her questioningly as he unwrapped the dark blue velvet material to reveal a pair of gold cufflinks with a green four leaf clover in the centre that he recognised almost immediately. Lifting his eyes to hers the smile fell from his lips when he saw her eyes pooling with tears.

"Fi," he whispered apprehensively. "These are your father's."

"They were," she told him softly, suddenly feeling the sadness enveloping her as she lowered her gaze, unwilling to allow him to see her falling apart. She had handled this on her own before and she was going to do it again. She hadn't intended to tell him what had happened, he had enough to worry about already, but when she tried to speak the only sound that emerged from her lips was a sob.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head quickly. She couldn't do this anymore. No matter how many times she swallowed the lump in her throat, it came back with more force than the time before. Her eyes seemed to keep filling before she could blink the tears away, until they broke free to drip down her cheeks.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she hurriedly turned away from him as she tried to compose herself but when she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around to face him, she crumbled.

"Fi?" Throwing the cufflinks onto the bed he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes he whispered soothing words into her hair even though he didn't know why she was crying. He had no idea what had happened or why she was so upset and it scared him to see her like this. She was one of the strongest women he'd ever known and to see her like this…so distraught…

"He's gone," she choked out as she tried to stop the tears from burning her throat, but they wouldn't seem to stop.

"Oh Fi," his voice choked on a whisper as he tightened his arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head against him and closed her eyes. This was the last thing she'd wanted to do. If only he had left her alone she could have dealt with this by herself but now it was too late. Taking a breath she swallowed the lump constricting her throat and slowly felt the tears starting to die away to leave her feeling raw and more exposed that she had ever felt before.

Michael's fingers threaded through her hair and she felt herself relax against him. His heartbeat was steady beneath her ear and his arms kept her locked in his secure embrace until she finally found the strength to open her eyes.

"My…mother… wrote to me while you…were away…" she whispered through the tightness in her throat.

Michael shook his head in disbelief but tightened his arms around her, refusing to release his hold on her. "Fi, that was over three weeks ago…you've been keeping this to yourself all this time?"

Fiona nodded her head against him when a stray tear trickled down her face. "You have enough…to worry about."

"Nothing like this," he told her softly as guilt weighed heavily over his heart. Placing a soft kiss onto her head he traced his finger up and down her back, trying to soothe her with his touch. If only he had known. If only he had told her he'd heard her crying.

Fiona swallowed the lump in her throat as she wrapped her arms around him. "We… never really spoke after…Claire's death."

Michael slammed his eyes shut and tugged her tighter against him. How many times had he seen her staring off into space over the last few weeks and just shaken off his worries? How could he leave her now? How could he even concentrate on pulling off a cover ID let alone pretend to be married to someone he had no connection with?

"I'm sorry Fi," he whispered into her hair as he planted soft kisses against her temple. "I should have been here."

"He… liked you, Michael," she whispered softly, sorrow gravelling her throat making her voice hoarse.

"I liked him," he told her as he slowly pushed her away so he could look down into her eyes. "I wish you'd have told me."

Fiona tried to control the shaking that desperately tried to permeate her body, but she fought it with everything she possessed. She was still unwilling to show her vulnerability, even to the man who was holding her so tightly. She knew her voice would betray her turmoil, so she kept silent, still unsure of what she should say to him now that he knew.

"I would have been here for you," Michael's voice broke through her thoughts and she could hear the slight waver in his words. "You should have said something, Fi. You shouldn't have tried to do this on your own."

"What was I supposed to say?" She asked as anger flared in her eyes, replacing the grief that had enveloped her only moments ago. Silent tears trickled over her cheeks but she didn't bother to swipe them away. "In between you going on top secret missions, tracking bombers and your CIA contact doing her best to drive us apart…when was I supposed to come to you and tell you, _oh by the way, my dad died_?"

"You usually find a way," he told her as his voice rose in frustration. "Yell, scream, swear at me…it's always worked for you before."

His words stung and she suddenly found herself stepping away from him as if he'd hit her. She didn't know how long she could keep doing this. Swallowing the hurt she pushed her loss to the far reaches of her heart before she forced herself to regain some kind of control. Her chest constricted and her eyes were red rimmed through crying but she gave herself a mental shake. Crying wouldn't erase the past and it wouldn't bring her father or Claire back to her.

"Fi..." his voice softened and the anger from moments ago vanished from his words. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...I..."

"You were busy," she told him, forcing her voice to remain even as she picked the cufflinks off of the bed again to hand them to him. "Take these with you anyway. It'll remind you of home."

Michael looked from her and then down to the jewellery in her hands. He didn't need any reminders of what he had here even though sometimes she thought he didn't think of her. Taking a step towards her he tried to meet her eyes but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I would have come home," he told her, wrapping his hands around hers, encasing the cufflinks between their joined hands. "You should have told me."

"You couldn't have done anything Michael," she whispered sadly as she pulled away from him, leaving him with her father's prized possessions. "Even you can't turn back time."

"No, but I should have been here with you." His eyes followed her when she returned to the kitchen and he knew instantly that the conversation was over. Looking down at the two gold squares in his hands he couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt that railroaded through his body. What had he been doing the last time he'd left her that was so important? Shaking his head with regret he slipped the cufflinks into the side panel of his bag and vowed to keep them with him.

"What time do you have to leave?"

Her voice startled him and he turned around to see her standing beside him with a cup of yogurt in her hand. Holding it out to him she offered him a slight smile when he reached out to take it from her.

"I have to meet Pearce in an hour," he told her with a deep sigh. Looking down at the yogurt in his hand he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze again. "Are you going to be okay?"

His words caught her by surprise and she suddenly didn't know what to say. Looking towards the kitchen she sighed nonchalantly as she gestured towards the open balcony doors. "Oh I'll be just fine. I have your CIA spy friend's to keep me company."

Michael followed her gaze and couldn't seem to shake the deep sadness that enveloped his body. He didn't want to leave her here alone to wallow in her grief, even though she had hidden it so well from him over the last few weeks.

"Maybe I should parade around naked—" her voice startled him out of his reverie and he turned to face her, his shock quickly dissolving into a smile when he saw her dishevelled appearance. Placing the unopened yogurt onto the table he stepped towards her, aching to hold her and erase her pain.

"Fi," he couldn't keep the love from his voice when he reached for her to brush some errant strands of hair away from her eyes. Her face was pale and her eyes were red but he thought she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss onto her forehead before pulling back to look down into her eyes. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm always okay, Michael," she sighed as her lips turned upwards into a sad smile. Reaching out to his shirt she ran the palms of her hands over his chest before she stepped away from him. "You should get going. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Michael hesitated for a moment and tried to think of something he could say that could possibly convey to her just how much he adored her. Taking a breath he was about to tell her he would find a way to call her when her earlier comment suddenly sprang to the forefront of his mind.

"Naked?" he asked as he shook his head slowly, not really sure if she'd made that comment to gain his attention. "Fi—"

"Michael…do you really think they haven't already seen me naked?" she asked him with a soft chuckle that just sounded hollow to her own ears. Shaking the emptiness away she looked up at him with a sad, teasing smile. "They've probably seen you too…"

Michael's eyes snapped up to the open door and back towards her before he strode towards it to pull it closed. He didn't want to even imagine what kind of images the CIA or Agent Pearce had accumulated over their months of surveillance. When he looked back at Fiona she was beside him in seconds and he felt his resolve melting under her emotion filled gaze.

"Stay away from the door," he told her seriously, "unless you know, you're dressed."

He expected some kind of comeback from her, something that was so distinctly her, but she just seemed so incredibly sad. He was finding it increasingly difficult to separate himself from her, each time it hurt a little more. He watched her carefully when she lifted her eyes to his and tried to offer him a reassuring smile but he could see right through her façade.

"Don't let that woman get inside your head" she told him as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Don't give me an excuse to shoot her!"

Michael wrapped his hands around hers and pulled them up so that he could kiss her fingers. "I'll be careful, okay?"

When Fiona nodded, he sighed when he saw the love sparkling in her eyes, and he thanked whoever was listening for bringing her back to him. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, soft kiss, then pulled back to look down into her eyes again.

"I'll see you when I get back," he told her as he picked up his bag.

"Okay," she nodded, even though the ache of loneliness was rearing up inside her again. Swallowing hard she walked him towards the door and leaned against it as he turned around to kiss her again before he walked down the steps and away from her.

000

Agent Pearce stared at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't seem to stop trembling as she smoothed her hands over her long black gown. Everything was going to plan so far and she was pleased with the honeymoon suite that the hotel had provided. All she needed to do now was to turn on her charm and seduce to the man who was waiting for her in the other room.

Her heart lurched with the guilt that sparked inside her but she closed her eyes and pushed it away. He was a handsome man and despite the fact that he seemed to be deeply attached to his bomb making girlfriend, she knew that every man had a weakness; she just had to find his.

Stepping out of the bathroom her eyes drank in the man before her and she suddenly felt her mouth grow dry. He was dressed in a dark grey suit looking so focused and so…incredibly handsome. Swallowing hard she closed the bathroom door with a loud bang, bringing his attention to her.

"Agent Pearce," he nodded as his eyes took in her appearance before he looked back down at the file in his hands. "I've booked us a table next to Terrence Becket. It shouldn't be too hard to strike up some kind of conversation with him."

Agent Pearce was thrown for a moment with his officious appraisal of her appearance. She looked down at herself and stepped a little closer towards him.

"Do you think this is a little too revealing for dinner?" she asked him in a soft voice.

He lifted his eyes from the file again and shook his head quickly before returning his eyes to the words that were keeping his attention. "You look fine."

Kim Pearce stared at him for a long moment before she finally tried to gain his attention with a different approach. "I hope you pay Fiona more attention when she dresses up."

Michael's hands stilled and he slowly lifted his head to fix her with a steely glare. "My girlfriend is _not_ up for discussion."

"Okay," she held her hands in the air and stepped back before forcing a smile to her face. She could see his jaw twitching and knew instantly that she had hit a nerve. "I'm just making conversation!"

Michael's eyes bored into hers for a few moments before he thrust the file in her direction. "Talk about the job."

Pearce sighed heavily as she reached out to take the file, feeling a deep frustration beginning to build inside her. This was going to be harder than she thought. Most men she'd dealt with had cracked within a few minutes of the promise of a night with no strings attached. His loyalty to his girlfriend was impressive and a trait that she couldn't help but admire. But she was here to do a job so she pushed forward and edged a little closer but stopped mid stride when a flash of gold caught her eyes.

"Nice cufflinks," she told him, putting on her best smile when she saw a spark of something in his eyes. She saw his hand still as he looked down at them with a wistful smile, and she knew that it could only mean one thing. "From Fiona?"

Michael's eyes snapped up to hers and she could see his eyes flare with emotion before he quickly hid it away and fiddled with the gold squares at his wrists. He was a deeply secretive man but even he couldn't hide the love in his eyes whenever her name was mentioned. She continued to watch him as he stroked a finger over the green leaf in the centre before he sat up a little straighter. "They're from my father in law actually."

"Your father in law?" Shaking her head, Agent Pearce looked upon him with an incredulous smile. "Well, the last time I read your file you weren't married…"

The look he gave her stopped her dead and she knew by his stance that the conversation was definitely over. Shaking off his abruptness she turned her attention down to the folder in her hands and took a mental note that the relationship between Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne went far deeper than anyone had realised, even her. She had questioned herself so many times before she had taken this assignment on whether she could do this, and she had come up with exactly the same answer now as she had back then. She didn't have a choice any more.

"We should get going," he told her, suddenly all business as he pulled on his jacket and straightened his tie. Delving his hand into his pocket he pulled out a gold wedding band and slipped it onto his finger before turning around to face her. "Let's do this."

000

Fiona was sitting out on the balcony staring up at the cloudless sky when Sam came into the loft. Stepping further inside he looked around for her until he saw her completely still and not even registering that she knew he was there.

Swallowing heavily Sam took a deep breath and prepared himself for any onslaught she was going to inflict on him once she knew that Michael had called him. He'd asked him to keep an eye on her, but hadn't divulged why, but by the sound of his voice Sam knew something was seriously wrong.

"You know, you should really lock the door," he told her as he stepped out onto the balcony. "Any kind of undesirables could come in here."

He knew he'd left himself wide open to one of her witty comebacks and he waited for her to give him her best shot, but she didn't even turn around. Worry etched its way into his eyes and he slowly sank down into the lounger opposite her to cast a worried gaze over her prone figure.

"Uh Fi, help me out here," he started carefully as he waited for any sign from her that she'd even heard him. "Listen, I don't know what kinda fight you and Mikey had before he left but you've gotta snap out of it."

Fiona's head slowly turned towards him, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Her eyes were dull and she looked so fragile that it shocked him to his very core. He couldn't ever remember a time when he'd seen her looking so vulnerable, and seeing her like this caused all kinds of chaos to run rampage inside him.

"Sam," she breathed his name and sat up a little straighter in the lounger, shock quickly registering in her eyes. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a few minutes," he told her worriedly. "Are you okay Fi?"

"hmmm?" she murmured distantly as she closed her eyes against the suns bright rays before she opened them to look on him with confusion. "I'm fine…is there something you needed?"

"How about an explanation?" he asked, unable to shake the concern from his gaze. "I got a call from Mike to come check on you, and when I get here I find you sitting here staring off into space like you lost your best friend or something…What's going on?"

His words caused her to catch her breath and she swallowed the grief that was aching to charge through her. She had already lost control once today and she wasn't going to do it again, especially not in front of Sam. Pulling herself forward she got up from the lounger to walk silently into the loft, indicating for him to follow when she walked towards the cabinet beside the bed.

Sam watched her for all of a second before he got to his feet to hover beside her. Her silence was unnerving and he wasn't used to this side of her. She was the strong one; the one who held the team together. Her vibrancy was the reason he thought of her so fondly, but when she turned to face him holding out a folded letter, he looked down at him with uncertainty before he reached out to take it from her fingers.

"You want a beer?" she asked as she moved away from him, not waiting for an answer. Her whole body felt hollow and raw, much like it had when Claire had died. Back then she had used her anger as an outlet for her pain. She had destroyed many things as she went, leaving damaged buildings and broken bodies in her wake.

She heard Sam's slow exhale before she turned around to face him, unwilling to see the sympathy she knew she would see in his eyes. This is exactly what she had wanted to avoid. She wasn't some damsel in distress who needed saving, she was strong and unbreakable. She was a Glenanne woman, known for their strength and their constancy, so why did she feel like her heart had been fractured?

"Fi," Sam's voice seemed to echo around the loft when he looked up from the letter to cast her a sorrowful gaze. "I'm sorry."

Fiona closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before opening them again to look towards the man who had become a close friend. Nodding her head she forced the sadness away from her eyes and offered him a small smile before handing him one of the bottles she held in her hand.

"So, he called you?" she asked with a shake of her head. "I knew he would."

"He was worried Fi," he told her as he shrugged his shoulders. "And I can't say I blame him…"

Fiona lifted her gaze to his and felt some of the sadness ease away when she caught the look in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile when tried to fold the letter while holding his beer at the same time, and failing miserably.

Coming towards him she took her mother's letter from his fingers and glanced down at it once more before she screwed it up into a ball between her hands. She knew she should have done this a long time ago but she just hadn't been ready to let go. Wordlessly she walked into the kitchen to take a lighter out of the draw before she flicked it into a flame and held it beneath the ball of paper. The orange fire licked at the paper, spreading rapidly until the letter became nothing but a pile of smouldering ash in the sink.

Fiona looked down at it for a few moments before she turned on the tap to wash the remnants of charred remains down the sink and stood back, feeling oddly free.

Turning back towards the man who was still staring at her like a deer caught in headlights, she offered him a satisfied smile before she grabbed her beer from the counter and raised it in the air towards him in a silent toast to the future.

000

Kim Pearce watched Michael who kept his eyes on the other diners in the room. He was so absorbed in his work and she could finally understand now why Raines was so insistent on having him back. She looked down into her wine glass and suddenly felt like an outsider who was watching from the side lines.

So far he had only glanced up at her when she got in his eyeshot, and this whole thing was starting to wear very thin. They were supposed to be a married couple and if he wasn't going to act out his part then she would have to do it for him. Moving her arm across the table she closed a hand around his and instantly felt him tense beneath her touch.

"Work with me Michael," she muttered under her breath. "We're supposed to be married."

She met his blank stare and instantly felt herself grow increasingly frustrated. He wasn't going to make this easy for her, but when he suddenly cast a wide smile in her direction she couldn't help but smile back. Maybe things wouldn't be as hard as she thought, but when someone came to stand beside their table she slowly realised the reason for his sudden change of heart. The man they had come here to run surveillance on was right here beside them, grinning from ear to ear.

"You young'uns should be out on the dance floor," he told them with a beaming smile. Holding out his hand to Agent Pearce he took hers between his and bent to place a soft kiss onto her fingers. "You're far too lovely to be sitting here."

"Uh…thank you," she stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words. She looked towards Michael who was watching the exchange with the same amount of professionalism as he had earlier.

"Mind if I borrow your wife for a while?" Terrence Beckett asked Michael with a charming smile.

"Go ahead," Michael nodded, plastering a false smile to his face as he leant across the chair towards Agent Pearce's ear. "Find out what he knows," he whispered before he pulled away, completely oblivious to the disappointment on her face.

"I'll bring her back in one piece," Terrence told him as he pulled Agent Pearce out of her chair and led her towards the dance floor.

Michael nodded and looked around the room with a trained eye as he ran his fingertips over the gold cufflinks at his wrists. His concentration was on the job at hand, but as soon as his fingers touched the small golden square he found his mind slipping away and he tried not to think of her. Giving himself a mental shake he tore his fingers away from the jewellery at his wrists and forced himself to push his thoughts aside. There would be time to think of Fiona later when he was alone, but right now he had a job to do.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Pm'd and favoured this story. I appreciate every single one of your comments. **

**Huge thanks as always to my amazing friend's Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for the many segment read throughs and suggestions.**

**Finally this chapter is especially for storyfan101, lots of Sam and Fiona just for you!**

4

Sam and Fiona clinked their bottles together as they waited for their meals to arrive. Neither of them batted an eye when their laughter raised a few eyebrows from the other patrons around them. This had been a good idea on Sam's part when he refused to let her stay alone in the loft to wallow in grief. With Elsa away on business and Michael away on a job with Pearce, this was what they both needed. So he'd insisted they went out to eat, and they ended up at Carlito's.

So far they had covered every subject from Sam's Navy Seal days to her time causing mayhem back in Ireland. Fiona's cheeks had a rosy tint when she downed her fourth beer in the space of half an hour as she drowned the loss of her father and Michael's absence with alcohol.

"Do you miss it Fi?" Sam asked her curiously when he noticed her staring into space. "Ireland I mean."

Fiona turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile. This man had become so special to her and she was finding it increasingly difficult not to tell him. The alcohol in her system was loosening her tongue, her Irish accent slipping through her words, but she didn't care. Shifting a little in her seat she looked at him thoughtfully before she spoke.

"Sometimes…maybe occasionally…but no, not really," she ran her finger down the glass bottle and watched a watery droplet follow her finger. "What about you?"

"Oh I don't miss Ireland," he told her seriously, his answer earning him a kick from under the table. He stared at her in disbelief when his hand slipped over his ankle. "Ow Fi…What was that for? You know if this leaves a bruise Elsa's gonna wanna know who's been hurting her boy toy!"

"Oh Sam, you bruise like a girl," she told him sweetly. "And anyway, she'll probably feel sorry for you and give you another car!"

"You're just jealous sister," he quipped. "It ain't my fault Mikey's gone off on another one of his jaunts."

"With _Agent Pearce_," she told him, her lip curling with distaste.

"Now Fi, you know Mikey's not the kinda guy to play around. That guy's always been nuts about ya," sitting back in his seat he ran a hand across his face and cursed himself for letting that observation slip. "Okay, that part was supposed to stay in my head!"

"Really?" she asked him incredulously. "So, how long have you known?"

"I don't know. Can we talk about something else? How about…" He tried to think of something to say to change the subject but nothing came into his mind. He could see her watching him thoughtfully and he hoped she wasn't going to ask him things about her boyfriend because he wasn't sure how he was going to answer. To his immense discomfort she sat up in her chair and looked at him seriously, her voice dropping into a conspiring whisper.

"Did you know I was flashed at once, back in Ireland," she waved her hand in the air nonchalantly as she giggled with the memory. "You should have seen the look on his face when I pulled a gun on him and threatened to shoot it off. He never went near anyone again!"

"I'm not surprised!" Sam chuckled in relief as he lifted his beer to his lips to take a long sip and swallowed it down. "What about Mike?"

"Oh I didn't threaten to shoot bits off of him," she told him with a mischievous smile. "At least not right away!"

Sam was mid-way through taking another mouthful of beer when she spoke, and he had to swallow it down quickly before he choked.

"Fi," he groaned as he wiped the droplets of beer off of his shirt, shaking his head. He couldn't stop the smile from gracing his features when he lifted his eyes to meet her amused gaze. She sat back in her chair and cast him an infectious grin, knowing that he couldn't resist her.

"Well you asked," she told him incredulously as she reached for her own bottle and lifted it to her lips. Her mind drifted as she thought of her family and the green fields from home. Sometimes she missed the smell of her mother's Irish stew or the freshly bakes apple pie's that she used to leave to cool on the windowsill.

"You okay?" Sam asked her from across the table, his words bringing her out of her daydream.

"What?" she asked with a smile. "I'm sorry Sam…what were you saying?"

Sam regarded her fondly and shook his head. "You know if I'm boring ya—"

"Oh shut up Sam," she grinned as she picked up her beer again. "I'm fine. Thanks for being here with me."

"Yeah, well someone has to keep an eye on you," he told her as he signalled for the waitress to bring them another two beers. "I didn't want to wake up tomorrow with half of Miami in flames!"

"Now why would I do that?" she asked innocently, unable to stop the smile lifting her lips. "I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah well don't ya be planning any midnight firework parties in that Irish head a yours missy," He quipped

"Aww Sam?" she grinned as she raised her bottle to him. "You really like me don't ya?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly but yeah, maybe a little," he grinned as he held his almost empty beer bottle up to meet hers. "Let's drink to…what shall we drink to?"

"Friends," she told him with a smile as their bottle clinked together.

"Friends," he repeated before he downed the last of his beer.

000

By the time Michael and Agent Pearce returned to their hotel room it was already past midnight. Looking down at his watch, Michael wondered if Fiona would still be awake as he debated on whether to call her.

He knew he should be keeping his focus on the job, but when he looked down at the gold wedding band on his finger he couldn't help but think of her. Her presence was everywhere within him. She invaded his senses and caused the part of him that needed to act like a married man to the surface. Being away from her had slowly become more painful since they had moved in together, and he knew without any doubts that he had made an unspoken commitment to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pearce's soft voice broke through his thoughts and he lifted his eyes to look at her.

"I'm fine," he nodded as he undid his bowtie and made his way to the smaller room in the suite. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight."

"Michael wait," she called quickly her voice halting his movements. When he turned around to face her she struggled to find an excuse to keep him there. "I…uh…do you want to get room service or something?"

Michael regarded her for a moment before he shook his head. "No thanks, I ate earlier."

"Listen, we're here to a job" she told him with a deep sigh. "We're supposed to be married…"

"Outside of this room, not in here," he told her officiously as he glanced down at his watch. "I'll see you in the morning, agent Pearce."

Kim Pearce saw him look down at the watch on his wrist and knew right away what was going through his mind. In the whole time since they'd got here she had tried numerous times to shake him out of his official stance, but nothing seemed to move him. The only emotion she had seen him display so far had been when she mentioned his girlfriend by name. Moving forward she placed a hand on his arm and smiled, hoping to distract him with his only weakness.

"Call her."

Michael's eyes sparked with recognition when she spoke and he suddenly resented the fact that he was sharing this hotel room with the wrong woman. Pulling his arm away he nodded slowly and forced a smile to his lips as he stepped away, "As soon as I've typed up my notes."

She watched his retreating form and growled in frustration. He was such a stubborn man and she wondered how he had managed to form any kind of relationship at all. Walking towards her bag she pulled out a small brown envelope and looked down at it cautiously. She knew if she did this there would be no turning back. With a heavy sigh she slipped her finger beneath the seal and pulled the envelope open.

Taking out the card inside she looked down at the list of telephone numbers printed on the card and focused on Fiona Glenanne's name. All she had to do was plant the insecurities into his girlfriend's mind and the rest would fall into place. Taking a deep breath she focused on the phone before she pressed down the keys and typed a simple message on the screen. Her thumb hovered over the send button as she warred with herself about the reasons why she would willingly destroy a relationship. Her fiancé's face flashed in her mind, forcing her to remember the pain of his loss. Clamping her eyes shut she shook her head and forced the guilt of what she was about to do away. Before she could talk herself out of it her thumb pressed down hard. After a few seconds the phone vibrated in her hand and she opened her eyes to see the screen flash up a message delivered report.

It was done…

000

Fiona erupted into a fit of laughter when Sam climbed out of the taxi and almost fell onto his face. Both of them had had more than their fair share of beer and when they left Carlito's slightly worse for wear, they had a hard time propping each other up.

Sam shot her a mock scowl when he finally extracted himself from the Taxi and threw ten dollars towards the driver before Fiona caught hold of his arm.

"Oh Sam, what was that about holding your liquor?" She laughed as she slipped a supporting arm around his back and stumbled against him before she pulled herself upright.

"I'm not drunk," he protested as he tried to pull himself up straighter and let go of her just to prove it. "See…no hands!"

"Impressive," she beamed a smile at him and reached out for him when he wobbled slightly.

"Hey, Fi, stand still would ya, you're making me dizzy!"

Fiona shook her head and slipped her arm around him again, taking him towards the steps that led up to the loft. "_Sam…Sam…_what are we going to do with you?"

"Hey, you ain't doin' nothin' sister," he told her indignantly. "I'm spoken for!"

"And I'm going to have to shoot you if you don't shut up!" She sing songed as she physically pushed him up the steps.

"Hey…how come you're so perky?" he asked grumpily, sobering quickly when she shot him a wide smile. "You drank way more that I did!"

"Oh _please_…I'm _Irish_…me da' knew how ta drink!" She told him, her accent slipping into her native tongue.

"That's not fair Fi," he griped miserably when they got to the top of the stairs. "You were probably weaned on Whiskey!"

"You'd have ta ask me ma about that," she laughed as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Now get ya ass inside."

The loft was bathed in darkness when they both entered. Fiona clicked on the light and let her eyes drift over the empty bed and tried not to think of her errant boyfriend. Sighing heavily she turned to look at her friend when he sat heavily into Michael's favourite green chair.

"You okay Sam?" she asked him with an affectionate smile as she turned to rummage around the cupboards. "I have some coffee here somewhere."

"How about a beer?"

Fiona ignored him as she stood on tiptoe and pulled the unopened coffee jar out of the cupboard. Looking across to Sam she waved the jar at him, grinning triumphantly. "_You_ drank the last beer before we left, so you'll have to have coffee!"

"Fi, you're killin me here," he groaned as he laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. "How long's Mike gone for anyway?"

The mention of Michael's name caused the smile to slowly fall away from Fiona's lips. Sighing heavily she turned away from him to fill the kettle before she placed it onto the burners.

"When he's finished whatever he's doing I guess…I don't know."

Sam regarded her for a few moments before he pulled himself out of his chair and moved towards the kitchen, pushing her out of the way.

"Let me make the coffee, you go call Mike."

Fiona's hands stilled on the kettle as she lifted her eyes to meet his. No words could have possibly described how much she adored this man, even though she would never admit it to him. Lifting her hand she patted his arm before she moved passed him and walked to where she had thrown her bag on the chair. Her heart was hammering inside her chest when she pulled the phone out and looked down at the screen, surprised to see she had an unread message.

By the time Sam figured out what was actually happening, Fiona was already pacing the floor and muttering obscenities that were enough to make even him blush.

"That RAT _bastard_," she growled as she finally flung the phone onto the bed in disgust before striding towards one of the wire racks to pull a dusty bottle of whiskey out.

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly when she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a hefty amount before downing it in one gulp. "Fi?"

"Read it for yourself," she growled, inclining her head towards the bed. "And then I'm gonna call the son of a bi—"

"Fi," Sam cut through her words when he picked up the phone and regarded her worriedly when she downed another glass of whiskey within seconds of finishing the previous one. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her words had slipped back into her native accent when she became more agitated.

Looking down at the phone for a second he read the message that lit up her phone and felt his stomach drop. No wonder she had been so upset, hell, so was he…he expected more of his friend.

Fiona banged the glass on the table and jarred him out of his musings, bringing his eyes up to hers. She looked completely lost, her eyes losing all of their vibrancy and for those few minute seconds he was afraid for her.

"Fi, why don't you slow down on the booze…you'll regret it in the morning," he offered cautiously as he inwardly cringed, waiting for her stinging retort.

"Why?" she asked in a voice that was tinged with sadness. "What's one more regret to add to the pile?"

Shaking his head Sam placed her phone back onto the bed and moved into the kitchen to take the whistling kettle off of the burners to pour boiling water into two cups. Having Fiona to full capacity was bad enough, but adding alcohol to the mix was out-and-out dangerous. He knew she was upset and she had every right to be, but there had to be a reason why Mike would tell her about it this way.

"Look Fi," he started as he turned around to face her. "I know you don't wanna hear this but—"

"Then don't say it, Sam," she told him abruptly, cutting through his words with her own. "Look, you can go if you want… I'll be fine on my own."

"No, I ain't leaving you alone like this Fi," he told her as he tried to keep his voice from rising in exasperation. "I know you're upset—"

"Upset?" she hissed, turning on him with fire sparking in her eyes. "Oh I'm beyond upset, Sam."

"Fi, you've lost your father and now this thing with Mike. Look I can forgive you for being snippy, but you gotta snap out of it…drinking yourself unconscious isn't gonna do you any favours."

"Oh, believe me Sam by the time I've finished with him he's going to wish he'd never met me," she growled angrily, getting to her feet only to sink back down into the chair despairingly.

Sam sighed heavily when she seemed to have finally run out of steam and cautiously took a steaming cup of black coffee to place it in front of her. He wished he could come up with the reasons to why Michael had done what he did, but he couldn't. Instead he placed a comforting hand on Fiona's shoulder and vowed that whatever it took he would protect her, even if it was from herself.

000

It was almost four am by the time Michael had finished his notes and washed up. Sitting on top of the bed he lifted his phone and turned it on, waiting for the phone to come to life before he looked down at the screen. The cell phone vibrated in his hand and he was surprised to see he had several missed messages, all from Sam. Apprehension burst into his mind as he punched in a number he knew by heart. Placing it against his ear he waited until he heard the connection click, followed by the ringing tone. His heart was in his throat while he closed his eyes and hoped that she was still awake.

When a groggy voice muttered from the other end he was struck with sudden worry when someone else answered the phone.

"Sam?" he asked, worry sparking in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"_Mikey?"_ the other man groaned. _"Why are you calling so late?"_

"Sam what are you doing at the loft this time of night? Is Fiona okay?"

"_Yeah, she's fine brother. We went out to Carlito's for dinner and ended up coming back here. Let me tell ya Mikey, your girlfriend sure knows how to drink!"_

"Sam," Michael sighed heavily and ran a hand over his eyes before sitting up a little straighter. "What are you doing with her phone?"

"_Oh I confiscated it when she was gonna call you. Y'know some of the words coming out of her mouth coulda made my hair curl! You sure got some serious grovellin to do when you get back brother!"_

"What?" Michael was confused; when he'd left everything was fine between them. What could have possibly gone wrong already? "What's going on Sam?"

"_You should really talk to her, Mike. I can't get involved in this."_

"Get involved in what?" Michael groaned. "Sam put her on the phone. I want to talk to her."

"_Mikey, now you know as well as I do she needs time to calm down. You can't expect her to be happy for you when she gets to hear about it this way…you shoulda been the one to tell her."_

"_Sam_," Michael hissed out his name and got up from the bed to walk towards the window. "What the hell is going on? What message?"

"_The message that says you're back in,"_ Sam sighed. _"The same message that tells her she's a liability."_

"_WHAT?"_ Michael growled and slammed his fist against the wall. "Sam, I want to talk to her NOW…I need…"

His words trailed off when he heard her voice at the other end of the phone, sounding so cold and so empty. "_So, when were you going to tell me?"_

"Fi, I had no idea. Listen to me, it's a mistake—"

Behind him the bedroom door opened and Pearce poked her head around the door. "Michael, I heard a…" seeing him on the phone she waved a hand and mouthed sorry as she backed out of the room, a slow smile forming on her face.

"_Michael…what the HELL is THAT woman doing in your room? YOU told me she—"_

"FI—" he ground out her name, causing her to stop talking and he could practically hear her seething down the phone. "Just STOP and listen to me. What happened? What was this message?"

"_Oh like you don't know,"_ she growled. _"Why didn't you tell me I was the one stopping you getting your job back?"_

"Fiona, if I was back in don't you think I would tell you? You know me better than that…I would never do that to you…"

"_You said you trusted me,"_ she told him, her voice losing some of its anger. _"Why didn't you just tell me?"_

"Believe me I have no idea about any message. I haven't heard anything to say my burn notice has been lifted…" he told her softly, wishing he was with her in the same room instead of here. "Don't you think with news like that you're the first person I'd tell?"

"_I…I don't know any more…"_

"Fiona," he whispered her name and closed his eyes briefly when heard the catch in her breathing on the other end of the phone. Leaning his head against the wall he wanted nothing more than to be away from this fancy hotel room and be back at the loft with her. "I don't know who sent you that message. Whoever it was has got it all wrong…I'm not back in."

"_What's happening to us Michael?"_ she asked softly, the anger all but gone from her voice only to be replaced with sadness. _"First the photos and now this…what's next?"_

"Nothing," he told her honestly. "If my burn notice is lifted then we'll deal with it together, just like always." When she didn't answer he let out a slow breath before he whispered her name again, needing nothing more than to hear her voice.

"_I'm here,"_ she whispered brokenly, her voice catching in her throat. "_Someone wants me out of your life, Michael…_"

"Yeah?" he nodded when a few names sprang to his mind. "Let them try Fi. We've survived so much worse."

"_A lot worse…"_ her voice trailed off until he heard rustling coming from her end of the phone, instantly recognising her shifting position_. "So,"_ she started, her voice dropping lower. "_You never answered my question."_

"Which question is that Fi?" he asked in confusion before he suddenly realised he had a lot of explaining to do. "Oh…it's not—"

"_What is THAT woman doing in your room, Michael?"_

"She's not in my room," he told her quickly as he desperately tried to salvage the situation. "I mean… we're sharing a suite…but…have different rooms."

"_Well I hope for your sake she isn't going to be paying you any more visits, Michael,"_ she warned lowly and he had no doubts in his mind that she was already planning his punishment.

"No visits," he nodded. "Got it."

She was silent for a few moments before Michael spoke again, hoping to ease the niggling doubts away from her mind.

"When I get back we'll go out to dinner, just you and me."

"_Why?"_

"Why what?" he asked despairingly. "I want to take you out, is that so unusual?"

"_Coming from you…yes!" _

"Fi!" he groaned, his voice rising with irritation. "_When I_ get back _we're_ going out."

"Okay, okay," she muttered softly, "you don't have to raise your voice at me…"

Michael sighed with frustration and rubbed a hand over his eyes. She wasn't going to make anything easy on him and given the situation he could forgive her for having doubts. He was ready to tell her that he would be home as soon as they wrapped up this case when she spoke again, taking his breath away.

"_So…what are you wearing?" _she asked teasingly.

"I…Fi…" his words tangled in his throat relieved to hear her soft chuckle at the end of the phone. "So…are we okay?"

"_We'll always be okay, Michael,"_ she told him softly.

"Yeah, we will," he smiled, moving towards the bed to sit down. "Always."

"_Michael?"_

"Yeah Fi?"

"_Wanna know what I'm wearing?" _Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper, causing him to gulp heavily before he shook himself.

"_Fiona_, Sam is in the loft!"

"_You're no fun Michael,"_ she laughed softly before she sighed into the phone. _"Jesse's going to put a trace on the number, maybe then we'll know who we're dealing with."_

"And I'll see what I can get out of Pearce," he nodded thoughtfully when suspicion already swirled around in his mind.

"_You're not helping your case Michael,"_ she told him testily. _"Don't you be getting anything in…or out …of that woman!"_

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he chuckled before he let out a serious sigh. "I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"_Okay…"_

"Fi…I…" he whispered, stopping before he could break the spell with words. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and he briefly closed his eyes against the intense emotion filling his senses.

"_Me too,"_ she told him in a soft whisper. _"I'll…see you soon…"_

The phone clicked off and he lowered it from his ear, instantly missing her. Closing the phone he placed it onto the bed and looked down at it silently. Whoever was trying to drive him and Fiona apart was going to be very disappointed.

The list of suspects swamped his mind and as he lay back against the pillows. There was one name that kept coming up, over and over, and if his suspicions regarding the woman in the next room were right, no explanation from her would ever be good enough…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed, PM'd and favoured this story. Each review is very much appreciated. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to reply personally, RL is dominating much of my time at the moment.**

**Huge thanks as always To Purdy's Pal and Daisyday for reading through parts of this for me.**

5

Fiona laid awake for the remainder of the night, her mind reliving the last few weeks over and over again. Her emotions were on a spiral, simmering between elation and pain. The loss of her father weighed heavily upon her and no matter how many times she tried to erase the angry words they'd exchanged the last time they'd spoken, the confrontation still came back to haunt her. She couldn't ever take them back or tell him she was sorry now.

The pain of that day when she walked away from Ireland and her family had been carefully hidden away into the far reaches of her mind. She hadn't allowed herself to think of the anguish she'd caused them, especially her mother who had already lost one daughter. The day she had argued with her father he had told her she was breaking her mother's heart. Back then she only had one plan and that was to leave Ireland at any cost. She didn't think of the pain she was causing or the desolation she left behind. It was only times like these when she was alone and the silence stilled her mind that the memories drifted into her thoughts.

She knew she had been reckless and on a path of self destruction after Claire died. Revenge was her main motivation back then and it was only now that she was older she could fully understand that anger wasn't her only motive. She had tried to erase her guilt by unleashing all of her anger onto everyone around her. She had been a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any second and Claire's death had been the trigger.

Rolling onto her back she stared up at the flaking paint that created shadows over the ceiling and tried not to think of how much she wished she wasn't in this bed alone. Frustration crowded her mind when she tried to push all of the insecure feelings away. She had always been strong, even when she was a girl. She never cried in front of anyone, always too stubborn and too proud to show anyone that weakness.

Until Michael Westen stormed into her life she hadn't allowed herself to love anyone. He had taken her whole life and turned it upside down and literally stolen the breath out of her body. She had fallen for him hard and for the time they were together he helped to erase some of her anger, until she discovered the truth about him and everything she had buried came flooding to the surface, creating a very dangerous version of her former self. He had known a part of her that no one else ever had and the day he left he had taken the part of her that loved him right along with him. She never loved or trusted anyone else afterwards, not until their paths crossed again and he gave her back the heart he had stolen.

So much had changed since those dark days so long ago, that sometimes she had to remind herself that it was all actually real. Since she came to Miami after he was first burned, she had tried to get some kind of reaction from him. She knew that at first he never really wanted her there and he was so good at evading her advances. He had spent so long telling her that he wasn't interested in a relationship with her that when things took a different turn and they became closer, she spent most of her time trying to convince herself that he did actually want her beside him.

The day he asked her to move in she had entered the loft, prepared for him to tell her it was over. She already had her speech prepared and she was determined that whatever excuse he came up with she wasn't going to crumble. Ever since he had one foot in the door with the CIA, she knew it was only a matter of time before he changed his mind about them. But he hadn't and instead their relationship had intensified and somewhere along the way they had pledged an unspoken commitment to each other.

The couch up on the metal platform creaked when Sam turned in his sleep. With Michael away, Sam had elected himself her protector; even though she insisted she had never needed protecting. He wasn't going to relinquish his self-imposed guard duty any time soon and even though she thought his gesture was intensely sweet, it was also a little frustrating.

Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to emerge when he started to snore loudly. He was making noises that she never heard him make before and he was getting louder. Looking over at the clock she sighed in frustration when only twenty minutes had passed since she had last looked.

With the grunting from the man upstairs sounding more like a jackhammer, she shifted to the edge of the bed and glanced down at the shirt she had worn for bed. Her fingers lingered over the buttons as she remembered with perfect clarity the time she had ripped this particular shift off of Michael's body. That had been the day he'd returned to her after being away for months with the CIA. A smile lifted her lips when she thought of how she would be greeting him when he returned to her this time. Maybe he needed another reminder of what he was leaving behind every time he went away.

Standing up from the bed she turned to glance up at the metal landing and shook her head as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen to pull a bottle of water out of the fridge. Being as quiet as she could she pushed one of the balcony doors open and made her way outside to sit on the lounger before she unscrewed the cap on her water bottle.

Tilting her head up into the wind she took a deep breath and let the early morning sunshine warm her face. She hoped that whatever job Michael was doing would be over soon so that they could finally try and get some time together. Just lately there had always been something to keep them apart and the thought that someone was trying to sabotage their relationship was becoming more and more plausible.

"Well, let them try," she whispered as she put her water down and stood up to lean against the railings on the balcony. Staring out defiantly at the buildings in the distance she silently dared anyone to try to come between them. She wasn't going to give up and whoever was plotting to drive them apart was going to have one hell of a fight on their hands.

000

Michael sat by the pool in a pair of shorts and open shirt as he looked around at the other vacationing couples enjoying the sunshine. His conversation with Fiona was still too fresh in his mind and even though the first thing he wanted to do was challenge Pearce about her involvement, he decided to wait until he could confront her alone.

His thoughts had been drawn to Miami for much of the time he had been away. He ached for home and the woman who had turned his life upside down. He couldn't seem to keep her far from his thoughts. Yes he had missed her in the past when he'd been away, but this was a physical yearning that just wouldn't seem to stop, and every time he put on this act of being a happily married man, it felt a lot like betrayal. This was something he had never felt before and trying to erase it was becoming more difficult every time he tried.

Jesse's words came back to haunt him, causing him to realise that what his friend had told him now made a lot of sense. _'It's a lot harder than you think going back. You'll see…' _ Maybe Jesse had been right all along. For the last five years Michael had spent so long trying to get back to the job he thought he loved, but things had changed…_he_ had changed.

"Would you do my back?" Pearce's voice broke through his thoughts and he glanced at the woman beside him questioningly. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit that clung to her figure and waving a bottle of sun lotion before him.

Shaking his head he snatched the lotion from her hands and moved behind her. His mind wandered to Fiona as he poured a blob of lotion into his palm. How many times had he applied lotion to her shoulders and lingered over her skin. There was something so sensual about the way he applied lotion to her body and the soft moans she elicited were nothing but erotic.

The last time he had smoothed his hands over her shoulders they had both ended up cavorting in the middle of the floor at the loft, making love to each other in a way that left them both completely sated. Thoughts of the woman he loved sent shards of desire to burst throughout his body and he wanted nothing more than to be with her, and away from this place and everyone in it.

When Agent Pearce moved her hair away from her shoulders his mind snapped back to the present and he suddenly had to force himself to remember why he was here with a woman he barely tolerated. With a heavy sigh he slopped the lotion onto her shoulders and spread it around with rough motions before pulling away a few seconds later to return to his own lounger.

"So according to the hotel records Terrence Beckett usually arrives at poolside around lunch time and always reserves loungers three and four," Michael told her as he surveyed the people around them. "He seemed taken with you last night so it shouldn't be too hard for you to strike up a friendship."

"Ah, so that's why you reserved this spot," Pearce nodded as she looked towards the empty spot beside them. "Good call."

Agent Pearce regarded him thoughtfully when he continued to observe the other couples around the pool. He hadn't spoken of his phone conversation last night and she knew pushing him would cause him to shut down completely. Sitting forward she slipped a hand over his thigh and held it there when he turned towards her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Michael's jaw twitched before he forced a fake smile to his face. Placing his hand over hers he lifted their joined hands and placed hers back onto her own thigh and stood up.

"I'll give you time to talk to Beckett alone."

"Wouldn't it be better if we stayed together for this?" she asked with irritation. "This is supposed to be a couple's resort after all."

"You keep Beckett busy while I plant a bug in his room. His wife is booked into the spa for the next two hours which will give me enough time to get in, plant the bug and get out again. I'll meet you back at the suite," he told her with a light smile before he turned to walk away.

Kim Pearce watched him as he moved away from her and felt her frustrations building. He was infuriating and no matter how much she tried to spark even the slightest interest in his eyes, nothing seemed to crack his tough exterior. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Maybe she should be targeting Fiona instead of Michael. So far she had been concentrating her efforts on the burned spy, but his girlfriend seemed to be the one with the emotional ties.

As if on cue her phone began to ring inside her bag and she pulled it out quickly to look down at the caller ID. Lifting it to her ear she answered the voice at the other end as she tried to stifle her irritation.

"_Is it done?" _

"Not yet…I think you underestimated their attachment," she kept her voice low as she spoke, and looked around her. "I know you want Miss Glenanne out of Westen's life but are you sure this is the right way to go about it?"

"_If you can't do the job Agent Pearce I will find someone who can." _

"I didn't say I couldn't do it. I'll get the job done." The line clicked, signifying the end of the call and she found herself looking down at the screen with repulsion. She knew what she had to do but the part in her that still had a conscience was warring with her obligation to carry out the orders. She hated this, but what else could she do? She had tried photographs of Fiona with another man and that hadn't worked. So she would have to try and put on a show that looked more incriminating than it actually was.

Looking down at the phone in her hands she pressed in a number that she had only used twice before for CIA business. What she was about to do breached all of her own morals but she didn't really have a choice any more. Placing the phone to her ear she took a deep breath as she waited for the call to connect before she tried to calm the waver in her voice.

"Desmond," she spoke quietly and looked around her for anyone who could be close enough to hear. When she saw no one she pressed the phone closer to her mouth. "I need you to do something for me…no, this is personal…I need a few photos… I need them to look authentic, the person I want them sent to will be able to spot a fake….great, I'll send you the information and the address to send it to, and Desmond…send it with a gift…I don't know…anything…but…make it look like the real deal…And I need it there today…no as soon as you're done…good…"

Pressing the button to end the call she stared down at the screen and pressed the numbered keys to write Michael's name along with hers and the loft's address. Desmond Mayer was one of the best forgers she knew and if he could make a picture tell a thousand words, even if all the words were all lies, then it was him.

Turning off her phone she slipped it back into her bag and settled herself back against her seat. The lounger beside her dipped and a shadow formed over her body, blocking out the sun. Looking up she feigned a bright smile and reached out to shake the man's offered hand.

"Cynthia, right?" Terrence Beckett smiled as he made himself comfortable beside her. "Where's your husband?"

"Oh he's…he's working on something at the moment."

"And he left a lovely creature like you out here alone?" he droned sweetly as he signalled one of the waiters. "Well we can't have that."

000

Fiona was sipping her tea on the balcony when Sam finally made an appearance. Looking down at his watch he sighed heavily noting that it was almost three in the afternoon before running the palm of his hands over his face. He had planned to be up _a lot_ earlier so that he could be home when Elsa returned, but after the phone call with Michael in the early hours of this morning, he knew that Fiona would be restless.

He regarded her carefully as she stared out to the distant buildings and he knew there was something plotting in that head of hers. Moving closer he lowered himself down into one of the loungers beside hers and groaned when his back protested. When he finally settled down beside her he could see her smirking behind her fancy tea cup before she finally turned to look at him.

"Nice of you finally join me," she told him with a smile. "I was starting to think you'd died or something!"

"Me? Nah…can't get rid of me that easily sister," he chuckled, but the smile soon died away when he saw the distant look in her eyes. "So…you and Mike okay?"

The sound of Michael's name brought Fiona's eyes back to his. She could see the worry etched on his face and she knew he was more concerned with her wellbeing right now, more than he was with Michael's. She was grateful he had stayed with her, even if he had kept her awake most of the night with his incessant snoring.

"We're fine Sam," she sighed as she tilted her head to the side to ease out the stiffness in her neck. "I'm not happy about who he's doing the job with, but hopefully he should be finished soon."

"So the whole message thing?"

"He said he didn't know anything about it, and…I don't know what to think anymore Sam…I'll just have to wait until he gets back…"

Sam regarded her fondly as she closed her eyes against the warm sunshine that highlighted her face. For someone so tiny she had such a powerful presence about her. He was going to tell her once again that his friend had only ever had eyes for her, but when she turned to look over at him whatever he was going to say died on his lips. She couldn't mask the sadness in her eyes despite how much she tried to hide it with a smile.

"How does Elsa get any sleep?" she asked him suddenly, a wide grin spreading across her face as she lifted her cup to her lips again.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and tried to fathom what she was talking about when he rapidly remembered what had woken him. Shaking his head he averted his eyes and felt the small blush creep up his face. He wasn't about to admit to her that his own snores had woken him so instead he feigned ignorance and retuned her grin with one of his own.

"Hey, sister…Elsa gets plenty!"

Before he'd realised what he'd said Fiona was already spluttering with the mouthful of tea that he'd caused her to swallow quickly before she choked. She was caught between laughter and coughing when he reached across to slap her back with the palm of his hand.

"_Sleep_…she gets plenty of sleep!" he groused, even though his lips turned upwards into a smile. "So how about you? You sleep any?"

Taking a breath, Fiona wiped her eyes and put her cup down onto the floor before she turned towards him, teasing him with her words. "What, with the jackhammer upstairs?"

"Well you try sleepin' on that torture wrack you call a couch!"

"I have," she told him with a wide smile. "Try sleeping on it when there's two of you!"

"Why were you both—" his voice trailed off and he stood up holding out his hand to silence her. "No, I don't wanna know…"

Fiona couldn't help the soft chuckle that left her lips as she stood up to lean against the balcony and looked at the seagulls flying overhead. She felt strangely calm today and the melancholy that she had felt over the last few days had seemed to have eased away.

"You okay?" Sam asked her worriedly when he followed her gaze into the sky.

Taking a deep breath she turned towards him and nodded silently. No matter what animosity they'd felt for one another a few years ago had all but disappeared to leave a deep, abiding friendship. She knew that Michael had asked Sam to keep an eye on her but he'd never asked him to stay, and she was extremely grateful for his company.

"Thanks Sam," she told him softly as she returned her eyes to the sea. "…For staying."

"Hey," he sighed as he moved to stand beside her against the balcony. "It's not like you gave me a choice!"

Her head shot around to his and she opened her mouth to tell him she never asked for him to stay but when she saw the sincerity in his eyes she lost all power of speech.

"Now if I hadn't have stayed you'd have given me an ulcer just by thinkin' about what you were gonna say to Mikey if you got hold of him…I know what you're like when you get an idea in your little Irish head!"

"Me?" she asked haughtily, turning to him with a flare of defiance in her eyes. "You hid my phone!"

"I _confiscated _your phone," he corrected. "Good job I did too. I thought you were gonna rip this place apart trying to find it."

"Well it's lucky for you that I didn't," she told him with a deadly smile. "I was planning your demise."

"Yeah?" he grinned. "I'd have liked to have seen that, sister!"

"Really?" she beamed. "Because you know, I could still kill you!"

Sam shook his head and matched the smile she cast his way before he finally took in her appearance. Looking down at her attire he drew in a sharp breath when he realised that she was barely dressed. He could plainly see now that the shirt she wore was obviously one of Michael's because it stopped half way down her thigh. Swallowing his embarrassment he retreated back into the loft and was mortified when she followed.

"Oh Sam," she sighed, shaking her head. "It's nothing you haven't seen before!"

"I'm…" shaking his head he made his way towards the door. "I'm gonna go see Elsa, you know just so she knows I'm…alive. You gonna be okay?"

"Will you please stop asking me that?" she sighed. "I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that," he told her quietly before he turned away from her. "We need to drop by and see Maddie later by the way."

"Oh I can't…." she told him when he opened the door. "I have a meeting with one of my associates late this afternoon about a new gun shipment he's got coming in."

"Fi…you can't leave me to face Maddie alone…come on, you know she'll sniff out trouble in a second."

"Then don't go."

"I have to go, she's expecting us," he told her as he stepped out of the door to look back at her thunderous glare. "Oh…I didn't tell ya did I…" he laughed nervously as he slowly turned away. "See ya later."

"Sam," she growled, striding towards the door, ready to throttle him. She almost crashed into him when he stopped at the top of the steps. He pushed her back inside and pulled his gun out from the back of his pants.

The gates below were half opened and inside were a bunch of red heart balloons that were anchored to the floor by a wicker basket. He tentatively moved down the steps towards it, keeping a close eye around his as he moved.

Behind him Fiona reached back inside the door to grab a gun out of the umbrella stand before she moved back outside to stand three steps down from the top of the stairs. She looked around the surrounding area to try and see if there were any other disturbances but nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Has Mike gone soft?" Sam's voice echoed as he lifted the basket to check for anything sinister inside. "I never figured him for the kinda guy to send a cookie bouquet!"

"A cookie bouquet?" Fiona asked him suspiciously as she shook her head. "They're not from him, Sam…"

"You sure?" he asked when he turned back towards her to bring them up towards her. "He did feel kinda bad last night."

"He doesn't do stuff like this Sam…he's never done stuff like this."

"Well there's a first time for everything Fi," he told her as he held the basket and balloons out towards her.

"For all we know there could be a bug in there," she looked at the basket suspiciously as she reached out with her gun to poke around at the contents. "The only one around here who used to get gifts like this is—" her voice trailed off before she could speak Michael's name. The last time she had seen a basket like this it had been full of yogurt and it was a welcoming gift from Strickler.

"Look there's a card," Sam told her quickly as he replaced his gun back into the back of his pants to reach for it. Placing the basket onto the floor he pushed the balloons away and pulled the sealed envelope up to regard it sceptically before he held it out towards her.

"You open it if you want to but I can tell you right now that this is for Michael, not me. " Taking a shuddering breath she folded her arms across her chest to keep her body from shaking. "It looks like that message was right…he's getting back in Sam…"

"Now come on Fi, we don't know that…" he sighed. "Mike told you he—"

"He told me he didn't know about any message," she told him gloomily. "And that was probably true…at the time."

"Fi—"

"I'm going for a shower, Sam. Just leave it somewhere for him. He'll see it when he gets back." Turning away from him she swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way towards the bathroom. The lightness from just a short time ago had all but disappeared as she forced herself to push the disappointment away. This was what Michael wanted and she had vowed to support him, even if it meant this could be the end of their relationship.

Walking into the bathroom she closed the door and leaned her back against it before she felt the sting of tears welling in her eyes. She swallowed hard and swiped an angry hand across her eyes. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She had already cried too much already. Moving towards the shower she undid the buttons on Michael's shirt, letting it fall to the floor to pool around her feet. It was time for her to face the truth that she'd known all along… The job always came first…

Sam sighed heavily as he picked the basket up and brought it inside to place it onto the table. He looked down at the sealed envelope and slipped a finger beneath the seal but stopped. What if there was something meant for Fiona's eyes only? If Mike had sent these to her by way of an apology then whatever was inside this envelope was meant for her.

He heard the shower start and shook his head as he thought about what he should do. Fiona plainly believed that this was something to indicate that Michael was back with the CIA, but what if it wasn't? He had seen the changes in his friend. He was happier than he'd ever seen him before and he knew it had everything to do with the stubborn Irish woman who was currently making his life so difficult.

His fingers lingered over the small tear he had made already and he looked down at it thoughtfully. If he didn't open it then there wasn't much chance of Fiona opening it herself. He had to do this. If anything he had to do it to help his best friend's girlfriend to finally see some sense. Slipping his finger back under the tear he slid it all the way across and pulled the envelope open to peer inside without actually taking the contents out.

What he saw caused his heart to hammer inside his chest and he gasped in a breath. With trembling fingers he reached inside to pull out two glossy photographs of his friend seemingly in the clutches of Agent Pearce and he suddenly wished he had never opened the damn thing.

"_Oh Mikey,"_ he sighed with disappointment as he looked down at the incriminating photographs that he knew would destroy Fiona. "_What have you done?"_

Shoving the photographs back inside the envelope he put it into his pocket and scribbled a note to Fiona to tell her he was going to see Elsa. He couldn't let her know what he'd seen; he knew it would break her heart. No, first he was going to take these photos to an old buddy of his to get them tested for authenticity and then he was going to confront Michael as soon as he came home. Best friend or not, Michael had better have a damn good explanation.

000

Michael looked up from the sofa when the door to the suite opened to reveal a very dishevelled looking Agent Pearce.

"What happened to you?" he asked with barely contained amusement before he turned his eyes back to the radio before him as he wrote down the snippets of conversation through the device.

"Beckett," she growled as she came in to the room to flop down onto the couch beside him. "I think we can add adulterer to the list of his appealing qualities."

Michael turned to look at her when she ran the palm of her hand over her face. "It seems that his wife suspects something," he told her when a woman's voice came over the radio. "Maybe it's time to introduce yourself to her."

"Go straight to the source?" she asked him suddenly as she sat up straighter to cast him a dubious look. "What makes you think she'll cooperate?"

Instead of replying he pointed to the radio when a woman's muffled sobs came over the device causing Michael to release a slow sigh. "She's disillusioned by her wayward husband's infidelity. You go to her as one of the women he's tried to seduce and talk to her…isn't that what you women do?"

Agent Pearce opened her mouth and looked at him incredulously. For a smart man he was incredibly clueless when it came to women.

"You think that's what happens when we find out our men have been unfaithful?" she asked as she shook her head. "Is that what Fiona would do?"

Hearing his girlfriend's name, Michael snapped his eyes to hers. He knew what she was trying to imply and he was determined that neither him, nor Fiona would ever play whatever sick game she was playing.

"No…" he told her humourlessly. "I take my commitment to Fiona very seriously, Agent Pearce."

"Oh come on, you're a man…you've never once gone behind her back?"

"Never," he shook his head and swallowed the anger that had seeped into his voice. "Maybe it's time for you to pay the wife a visit while she's alone."

Pearce shifted on the sofa and moved to stand beside him. Part of her wanted to tell him everything just to ease her nagging conscience but she knew he was right. The longer she left Mrs Beckett alone; she would lose the window of opportunity to bring the woman on side.

"Michael…" when he looked up at her questioningly she shook her head and turned away. She couldn't do this to him…no matter how much Langley wanted the job done. Walking away from him she made her way towards the door and hovered there to look back at him before she left the room, guilt laying heavy on her mind.

Michael let out the breath he had been holding as soon as she had left the room and slumped back against the cushions. All he wanted to do was get the job done and get back to Miami as soon as possible. The phone on the table began to vibrate before its shrill ring filled the room. Picking it up he looked down at the screen before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hi Sam…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews, PM's and favourite author and story adds. I know I always say this but I really do appreciate every single comment. **

**Huge thanks as always to my wonderful friends Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading over parts of this and for brightening my days with laughter. **

6

Michael listened intently to Sam's voice, feeling completely numb. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as his hand gripped the phone tight against his ear. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he struggled to hear his friend's voice through his own simmering rage.

"Sam…" he hissed out as he tried to cut through his friend's expletive rant. "What happened?"

"_You tell me brother."_

"Sam—"

"_What the HELL is going on, Mikey?"_ Sam's voice growled, and by the way his breath was coming out in short shallow gasps, Michael knew that he was pacing. _"I'm getting sick of all of this CIA bull that's messing with your girls head."_

"Sam," Michael took a breath and closed his eyes in frustration. "I don't know what you're talking ab—"

"_Oh cut the crap Mike. I'm talking about this business with you getting yourself reinstated…you know, Fi doesn't deserve this."_

"Listen…slow down," Michael ran a worried hand across his face and swallowed hard. "What's going on?"

"_So you're telling me you don't know?" _ Sam huffed angrily,_ "Someone sent a gift basket to the loft…whoever's trying to break you two apart is pulling out all the stops on this one." _

"What? I…" Michael's voice petered away and he slammed his eyes shut. It seemed that every time he and Fiona made some progress to move forward there was always something to pull them right back to square one. Opening his eyes again he sat forward on the couch and gripped the phone tighter. "Who sent it Sam?"

_"I don't know…I didn't get a good look inside but I—"_

"_SAM!"_ Michael hissed out his name, lowering his voice dangerously. "Tell me."

"_I don't know brother. The only thing that came with it was an envelope with two photographs…and I can't go poking around it without Fi noticin'…but they're bad Mike."_

"How bad?" Michael's voice dropped to a whisper as he tried to control the raw fury that was slowly starting to rampage through his body. "Listen, just email them to me and I'll see for myself."

"_Are you sure you wanna see 'em Mike, they're kinda nasty." _

"Send them," Michael's voice shook as he spoke, pulling himself forward on the couch. When his friend didn't answer he shook his head with frustration. "_Sam?_"

"_Look, before I email them to ya, I had a buddy of mine take a look at 'em and they're both fake…but they're good fakes. I'm telling you Mikey for anyone who doesn't have the know how to spot the difference, they're pretty damn convincing…"_

"Thanks for the warning," Michael told him when a slow sigh escaped from his lips. "Have you sent them?"

"_okay it's done, but don't say I didn't tell ya."_

Dread built in the pit of Michael's stomach when thoughts of Fiona cascaded around his mind. He couldn't even comprehend what she must be feeling right about now.

"How's Fi?" he asked quickly, both dreading, but needing the answer. "Is she—"

"_She doesn't know about 'em Mike. I took 'em before she had a chance to see anythin'…she's convinced the basket's for you."_

"For me?" shaking his head Michael ran his fingers through his hair with frustration before letting a sigh leave his lips. "Sam, I need you to stay with her until I get back…I know—"

"_I ain't leavin' her side until we find out who's behind this…just don't tell her I said that!"_

"Thanks Sam," Michael nodded as he leaned forward to open the new email. "I'm opening the email now...can you trace where—"

Michael's voice suddenly died away when the images appeared on the laptop screen sending his blood running cold. He was looking at pictures of himself and Agent Pearce locked in a passionate kiss that looked far too convincing for his own liking. His hand tightened around the phone by his ear and he reached down to close the laptop lid with disgust.

"_I warned ya,"_ Sam's voice lowered in sympathy when he released a long sigh. _"How'd you wanna play this Mike? I mean I can sit on it from this end but what about—"_

"I need you to take care of Fi," Michael told him quietly. "I don't want her knowing about this…can you do that for me Sam?"

"_You know I will brother, but you're gonna have to tell 'er."_

"And I will as soon as I get back…if I play it right here this job will be over within two days and then I can deal with Pearce." Sighing heavily, Michael leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes tightly against the pounding in his head.

"_You still think she's behind this?"_

"It all points to her Sam…I need to find out why."

"_Okay brother, but you gotta talk to Fi…there's something not right about her."_ Sam's voice caused Michael to sit back up and move towards the edge of the couch again.

"Is she okay?"

"_You know what she's like Mikey, she keeps insistin' she's fine…but she's letting too many things slide and I gotta tell ya brother, it's unnerving!"_

"Sam I don't know what you're trying to say but if there's a point to all this—"

"_She's quiet Mike; I mean when have you ever known Fiona to be quiet?" _Sam asked worriedly_. "Today she was outside on the balcony just staring into space…she didn't even notice I was there until she turned around…you know how dangerous that can be in our line of work."_

"I know Sam I really do. I want to be there more than anything but I can't just walk away from this job…not yet."

"_I'm not talking about the job; I'm talking about Fi. I'm no expert Mikey but there's gonna come a time when you'll need to make a choice, and I don't care if you don't want my opinion cuz you're gonna get it anyway—"_

"Sam I—"

"_She ain't gonna stick around forever Mike and I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did…don't let the job come first…you'll regret it."_

Michael closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before he opened them again. He knew what Sam was trying to say because he had been feeling the same way for months. So many things had changed in his life, most of them for the better. He and Fiona were at a stage in their relationship where they shared absolute trust. He loved her, more than anything else in his life and he wasn't about to do anything to lose her.

"Sam," he sighed. "I can't leave in the middle of _this_ job, that's what I meant to say…"

The line was silent at the other end and he could hear the rustle of material when Sam shifted position. Before his friend could continue he clutched the phone tighter to his ear and envisioned Fiona's face in his mind. "I'm not going to risk losing her, Sam. Not now."

"_Glad to hear it,"_ Sam sighed heavily. _"I'll see what I can find out; there's gotta be a company logo or somethin' in that basket I can use." _

"And I'm going to wrap things up here," Michael nodded, his mind already drifting towards home. "I'll call when I'm coming back."

"_Sure thing. See you soon brother."_

Michael lowered his phone back towards the table and sank back against the couch cushions. His plans to get the job done before confronting Pearce were getting harder with every passing second, but he knew he had a job to do. Regardless of what was going on with him personally he couldn't let it affect him professionally, at least not yet.

On the other end of the radio he heard the soft knock that echoed through the device before him and sat up to grab his pad again. When he heard Pearce's voice he forced all thoughts of anger away as he listened intently to the voices resonating through the room.

000

Back at the loft Fiona eyed the gift basket suspiciously before swiping at it angrily, knocking it onto the floor. The contents spewed out but all she could do was stare down at them blankly. She couldn't believe that Michael's CIA friends would send him something that was so _girly, _surely even they couldn't be that dumb.

With a heavy sigh she crouched down and began to pick the wrapped items off of the floor. Whoever had sent this couldn't have had him in mind when they ordered it and as she began to place the objects back into the basket she started to wonder if this was really a case of mistaken delivery. Maybe she would just take a look at what was in the envelope and see for herself, but when she rummaged around the contents inside the basket, she suddenly realised that it was missing.

Standing up, she placed the basket onto the counter and looked around the floor to see if it had slipped under the table but she couldn't see it anywhere.

The loft door opened and she looked up to see Sam walking in carrying an overnight bag in his hand.

"Don't tell me Elsa threw you out," she asked him with a sympathetic smile. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey, I resent that sister," he groused. "I didn't do nothin' the last time!"

Shaking her head, Fiona smiled before she resumed her search around the floor for the elusive envelope. She heard Sam's footsteps coming closer and when he threw his bag down onto the counter she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him expectantly.

"You lost somethin'?" he asked her curiously as he stepped around to look down at the floor.

"Yeah, the envelope that came with that," she told him, nodding towards the rumpled basket. "I was going to see if it had been delivered here by mistake."

"Uh Fi…" he hesitated briefly before he cast a glance in her direction. "Are sure that's wise? Why don't you just leave it alone and let Mike deal with it when he gets back?"

"What…and be the little woman who sits pining for her _man_ to come home?" she asked him sarcastically as she shot him a glare. "The day I'm ever someone's _little woman_ will be the day I shoot myself!"

Sam shook his head incredulously and held his hands in the air in defeat. "I was just sayin—"

"Well don't just stand there," she snapped in exasperation. "Start looking. It's got to be around here somewhere."

"I'll take a look inside the basket for a delivery note or somethin'," Sam suggested hopefully as he looked towards the offending object. There were times when he didn't know which one of his friends was worse. He moved towards the counter but stilled when Fiona's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Don't bother, there's nothing in there," she told him dispassionately, waving her hands towards the counter top.

"You sure?" he asked with disappointment when he looked over at it. "Nothin'?"

"Nope, not a thing." Her voice dipped lower as she knelt onto the floor and bent down to look under the cabinets, frustration growing as she pulled herself back up again. "It's got to be here somewhere. It couldn't have just disappeared."

Sam's mouth opened to tell her that it didn't matter about it but before he could change his mind and keep quiet she was already eyeing him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked guiltily as he took a step back and looked away from her before she could question him, but he was too late.

"_Saaam?_" she asked questioningly, drawing out his name as she stepped around the counter to saunter towards him.

"Uh," he sputtered and looked over at the bed, desperately trying to think of something to say that would divert her attention. "Is that comforter new?"

Fiona's eyes shot to his and she stopped moving to stand in the middle of the loft with her arms folded over her chest. The look in her eyes almost caused him to buckle beneath her glare and confess his sins, but he swallowed heavily and tried another approach.

"Look Fi, whatever was it that envelope wasn't important—"

"So where is it?" she asked coolly, her eyes piercing into his.

"Uh…Fi…"

"Don't make me _shoot_ you Sam," she growled impatiently. "If you hid it from me then there's something you don't want me to see…so… _where… i_s… it?"

Sam watched her uncertainly as he teetered over the edge of telling her the truth. He knew she was already going through so much turmoil and the last thing he wanted to do was add to it. He had promised to protect her, but a woman like Fiona wasn't the type to want or need a knight in shining armour.

Before he could speak she started tapping her foot impatiently as she fixed him with a steely gaze. Whatever his decision she wasn't going to make this easy for him and he was starting to regret ever taking the damn thing.

"SAM!"

"Alright…alright…" he groaned as he pulled the incriminating envelope out of his pocket and thrust it towards her. "You wanna see what's in it so bad then you go ahead," he hissed, his voice rising in annoyance as he stomped towards the fridge to grab a beer only to remember that he'd drank the last one. "Great, no beer, and I'm stuck here with a stubborn Irish woman who doesn't know what's damn well good for her!"

The silence that followed caused his burst of anger to melt away and he knew instantly before he turned around that the photographs had knocked all the fight out of her. Cautiously he moved around to see her sitting on the bed and staring down at the photos in her hand.

Guilt washed over him and he took a deep breath before he let it out again. He had promised Michael that he'd look after her but she was making it very difficult. He watched her worriedly when she hadn't moved after a few minutes and it suddenly felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Fi," he started, keeping his voice low as he spoke. "I know they look bad—"

"Oh yeah…" she whispered, unable to keep the tremor from her voice. "Thanks…Sam."

Shaking his head in confusion Sam stared down at her completely lost. "You're thanking me?"

Fiona opened the envelope and shoved the photos back inside before she handed them to him. "You were trying to protect me…and I'm…grateful."

"You know they're fake right?" he told her softly as he took them from her hand. "I know they look real but—"

"Of course they're not real," she told him quickly as she turned to look up at him. "I trust Michael, and now I've seen those," she nodded towards the envelope in his hand. "We know whoever sent that basket is the same one who's behind everything else."

"So, after all of this you know they're fake?" he shook his head incredulously as a light smile lifted his lips. "And here I was thinking you'd be baying for Mike's blood!"

"Well not yet," she told him with a slight smile as she got up from the bed. "I should tell him about them—"

"Uh, listen Fi…before you go all psycho on my ass—"

"You told him already didn't you?" she asked him knowingly as she let out a deep shuddering sigh. "Were either of you ever going to tell me?"

"He thought he was protecting you Fi," Sam told her, imploring her to understand. "With everything else that's going on he didn't want to pile anythin' else on you."

"Well that's sweet Sam," she told him as she moved towards the balcony doors to look around the surrounding buildings. "But I'm no damsel in distress. I've been taking care of myself for a very long time and nothing has changed."

"Look…"

"Sam," her voice cut through his words and she turned around to face him. "I know someone who might know who's good enough to forge something like those," she told him as she gestured towards the envelope in his hands.

"Fi, it's seven in the evening, no one is gonna be—"

"You can either come with me, or you can stay here…either way, I'm leaving, so make up your mind."

"I'll come," he told her quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. "Someone's gotta keep you from shootin' everyone!"

The glare she cast his way would have brought mere men to their knees, but he shook it off and turned away from her to grab his bag. Without another word he made his way towards the stairs and took his bag up to the landing where his bed for the next few nights awaited. Throwing the bag onto the couch he reached inside to grab his gun and tuck it into the waistband of his pants before turning back to make his way down the stairs.

000

Fiona was out of the car before Sam could even comprehend what was happening. Pushing the car door open he climbed out and groaned when he had to jog to catch her up.

"Will you quit bein' so impatient Fi…these things can't be—" his voice died on his lips when she pushed her way through the gate of the beach house and hammered loudly on the door without looking back.

"You're wrong Sam," she told him with a wide smile. "In my experience it's best just to barge right on in there and deal with the consequences later!"

"Fi—"

The door opened slightly and a worried eye peered around the tiny gap. Before he could register what was happening Fiona shoved the door and sent the frightened little man backwards, his hands in the air before she could say a word.

"Fi…Fiona…I…what…" he sputtered nervously as he eyes darted between Fiona and Sam anxiously.

"Dougie," Fiona beamed, stepping towards him. Reaching out a hand to reassure him that she was only here for a brief visit, he ducked backwards and pulled a gun on both of them, his hands shaking as he pointed it at them.

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya it's not polite to point a gun at a lady?" Sam asked him sarcastically only to grin across at Fiona, looking her up and down. "I know lady is cuttin' it a bit fine…"

"Calm down Dougie," Fiona sighed as she shot a glare at Sam before turning back towards the trembling man to pull the gun from his hands, causing him to squeal with fright and stumble backwards.

"Just don't shoot me..."

Sam stared at the man with a mixture of disbelief and amusement, but before he could say another word, Fiona was steering Dougie towards a small room beside the kitchen and pushing him down into a chair.

"Oh quit snivelling Dougie," she snapped in frustration. "I only want some information from you, but if you don't shut up I may just shoot you anyway."

The little man nodded quickly and looked towards Sam who was holding an envelope out towards him. "All we need to know is who made these, that's all."

Dougie took the photos out of the envelope with shaky fingers and looked over them slowly before glancing up at Fiona in confusion. "Are you sure they're fake?"

Fiona answered with a deadly glare that sent shivers down the little man's spine. His fingers shook and he swallowed heavily as his eyes darted quickly back to the photograph in his hands.

"Oh buddy, you shouldn't have said that," Sam told him, shaking his head. "You know she'll just shoot ya for suggestin' it!"

"Uh…" Dougie swallowed hard and looked up at Fiona again before letting a nervous laugh slip from his lips. "I…of course they're fake…I mean…"

"Can you find out or not?" Fiona snapped, her voice causing the nervous man to jump in his seat.

"I…I can call a few people…maybe have something for you…tonight…"

"We'll wait," Fiona told him forcefully as she looked around the room towards the tiny sofa that was cramped into a corner. Walking towards it she sat down onto the edge of it and watched Dougie impatiently until he shook himself out of his trance and lifted the lid of his laptop.

Sam shook his head and moved across the room to sit down beside her, his eyes following hers as they travelled around the small room.

"Nice place you got here Doug," Sam observed quietly. "Kinda out of the way though don't ya think?"

"That's how I like it," the other man ground out as he placed the photographs into his scanner. "Now let me work and you'll have this done a lot quicker."

"Geeze…no need to get snippy," Sam huffed and leant into Fiona's side. "Where do you find these people?" She answered him with a silencing glare and he held his hands up, shaking his head. "Just askin'."

000

It was almost midnight by the time Agent Pearce returned to the hotel room. Michael looked up at her when she entered but quickly averted his eyes before they could betray the warring emotions inside him. Part of him wanted to open the laptop and shove those repulsive images right into her face but he couldn't trust himself not to blow their cover by physically throwing her out of the room.

Sensing his uneasiness, Pearce stepped closer towards the couch and watched him tense with her presence. She knew she had caused this herself and the immense guilt she felt churning inside her wasn't helping the situation. She didn't know how long she could keep up this façade, but she knew if she failed to follow her orders then the agency would find their own way of dealing with the problem of Michael's attachment.

"Beckett's wife has agreed to help us," she told him as she tried to break the awkwardness in the room. "First thing tomorrow she's going to meet us in the lobby ready for the extraction."

"Good," he nodded without taking his eyes off of the computer screen. He knew he still had to act the part, smile and nod whenever she spoke to him, but it was becoming near impossible to remain civil to the woman who he suspected was trying to tear his life apart. He knew the reasons behind her actions would have to wait until this job was over but it didn't make it any easier to be civil to her. Turning off his laptop he closed down the lid and waited for her to ask him where he was going but to his surprise she didn't say a word.

Agent Pearce shook her head and bit back her annoyance. This was ridiculous, she was the CIA agent here and she was damn well going to make sure he knew it, but when he turned to her with a false smile that failed to reach his eyes, all thoughts of retaliation faded away.

"Better get some sleep," he told her as he gathered up his things. "Goodnight Agent Pearce."

"Michael," she spoke his name urgently before he could leave the room and part of her just wanted to blurt out the truth, but when he turned around to face her all she could manage was a small smile. "Goodnight."

He nodded silently and turned away to leave her alone in the room. With a heavy sigh she looked over at the couch and made her way towards it, sitting down heavily as she pushed the thoughts of her fiancé away from her mind. Once this job was over and as soon as they were back in Miami she had a choice to make. If she went through with this assignment then she doubted she would ever be able to live with herself, but if she didn't then she had to tell Michael the truth. Rains had made it clear that if she didn't get the job done then he would take care of the problem himself, and she knew he would be true to his word. The question was, could she let that happen…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews, PM's and favourite story and author adds. I really do appreciate all of your comments and I do try to reply as much as I can but RL has been keeping me busy this week. So thank you all of you for taking the time to read and review.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for looking over parts of this for me.**

7

Sam was dozing in his chair when Fiona took a paper from Dougie's shaking fingers and looked down at it in confusion. Staring down at the name she shook her head in disbelief as she looked back up at him.

"Are you sure this is right?" she asked him lowly as she took another look at the paper in her hands. "Desmond Mayer did this?"

"Uh…I…I didn't know you…uh…knew him…" Dougie blinked hard and sat back down into his chair wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him. Fiona Glenanne had a reputation of shooting first and asking questions later. He knew that despite being a tiny woman she had a fierce temper and he didn't ever want to be on the end of it.

"Do you know him?" Fiona asked suddenly, her eyes lifting to his as she eyed him furiously.

Holding up his hands, Dougie shook his head slowly and pointed to the paper in her hands. "Only by…reputation…please…I gave you what you wanted…can I please…go now?"

Fiona didn't seem to hear him as she cast her eyes over the name again before kicking Sam in the shin, waking him up instantly.

"Wha…" he stammered as he looked around and tried to focus his blurring eyes. Spotting Fiona standing beside him he sat up a little straighter in his chair and ran a hand over his eyes. "We good to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded waving the paper in her hand. "I know exactly where to find this rat bastard."

"So I can go now?" Dougie asked hopefully as he moved to stand up only to sit back down into his chair when they both turned to stare at him.

"He ain't too bright is he?" Sam smirked as he stood up from the chair to follow Fiona out of the room.

"See ya Doug," he nodded as he passed him. "Stay outta trouble!"

"I…uh…" Dougie watched as they both made it to the front door before Fiona turned around and pointed a glaring finger into his bony chest.

"Don't warn him. If you do," she lowered her voice menacingly. "I'll be back."

"No…no I won't," he nodded quickly, shaking all the time until both of them disappeared out of the door. He waited all of a second before he leapt forward and slammed the door shut, bolting it immediately before jumping back from it. He didn't let out the breath he was holding until he heard the car engine roar into life and a screech of tyres as his unwelcome visitors drove away.

He should move away, far far away from here. Backing away from the door slowly he turned on his heel and ran into the next room to frantically gather anything that could easily fit into a bag. He had to get out of here, now.

000

"Fi slow down," Sam groaned as his foot hit the imaginary break. "I don't wanna be getting' up close and personal with the driver in front!"

"Oh quit whining Sam," she laughed as she shot him a wide smile. "Live a little!"

"Hey sister I wanna live a lot so just damn well slow down would ya!"

Bringing the car to a screeching stop Fiona turned to look at him and shook her head. "You're no fun."

"Hey, I'm plenty of fun, I just don't wanna be dead to do it," he retorted as he unclenched his fingers from around the edge of the seat.

"Well you can quit your whinging because we're here," she told him as she opened the door to climb out of the car.

Sam was behind her in seconds and caught hold of her arm before she could bang on the wooden door. "It's two in the morning. We can come back tomorrow…"

"I want to deal with this now," she snapped. "I want to know why Desmond Mayer is forging photographs of Michael..."

"I know, but now?"

"Yeah, now," she hissed. "If you don't want to be here then go back to the car, but I am doing this _now._"

"Okay," he sighed as he lifted his hands in the air. "But I'm tellin' ya, you and Mikey are both earning a one way ticket to Sammy's dog house!"

Fiona shot him an angry glare before she banged on the door with the butt of her gun.

"DESMOND…" she yelled as she banged the door again. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I don't think he wants to see ya," Sam grinned. "Must be your sparklin' personality!"

Ignoring his smart remark she hammered at the door again impatiently until she was rewarded with the sound of a bolt sliding on the other side of the door. Standing back she lifted her SIG and nestled it in the palm of her hand when the door slowly opened.

"What ya want?" the man on the other side of the door blinked through sleepless eyes and took a step back, waking instantly when he realised who his visitor was.

Fiona kicked at the door, pushing it open and stormed inside before he could stop her. Pushing her back he straightened his robe and glared at her.

"Fiona Glenanne," he shook his head in annoyance. "I didn't think I would be seeing you any time soon."

"Well neither did I," she snapped, moving closer towards him, her eyes sparking with fire. "That is until you decided to send forged photographs of my boyfriend to my _house!_"

"WHAT?" he gulped. "Wait…I…haven't forged anything…not involving you…"

"I'd listen to her buddy," Sam told him cautiously when he could already see Fiona's foot starting to tap the floor impatiently. "She means business."

"But…I don't know what you're talking about," Desmond stammered nervously. "I haven't—"

"Michael Westen," she snapped, cutting through his voice as she shoved the forged photograph under his nose. "Remember it now?"

Desmond Mayer could count on one hand the amount of times he had been scared out of his mind but none of them compared to this moment. When Agent Pearce had sent him names and photos she never mentioned anything about the person he was sending them to.

"Oh god…Fiona I didn't know…when she asked me to do the job—"

"_She?"_ she growled angrily. "_She_ who?"

"KIM PEARCE," he blurted as he shoved the photo back at her. "She said it was to do with a job and gave me an address but when I got there it was a dump man…so I just left it…I didn't—"

"Kim Pearce?" Sam asked quickly when Fiona had seemed to lose all power of speech. "Agent Pearce of the CIA? She told you to do this?"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly. "She wanted a rushed job, said it was urgent."

"Why?" Fiona asked then, the fire back in her eyes. "What job?"

"I don't know," he shook his head worriedly and stepped back from her when she loomed dangerously close to him with her fist clenched. "I really don't know."

"Fi, let's go," Sam urged her, holding a hand over her arm as he tried to pull her away but she wouldn't move.

Before either man knew what was happening she withdrew her foot and delivered a powerful kick into Desmond's thigh, sending him crashing to the floor to land on his backside.

"_THAT _is for calling _MY_ home a _DUMP_," she growled as she raised her fist to hit him but he moved away before she could strike him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"You're lucky I don't kill you," she told him fiercely as she moved back up to stand by Sam's side.

"I might even join ya sister," Sam told her seriously. "For what this creep has put you and Mikey through I'll kill him myself!"

"Aww Sam that is so sweet," she told him with a smile. "You know, anyone would think you were starting to like me!"

"Well I wouldn't go that far," he grinned, "but you're okay I guess."

She flashed him an affectionate smile before she turned towards the man on the floor, the smile slipping from her lips.

"Watch your back Desmond," she warned him as she turned to follow Sam out of the door. "I might wake up tomorrow and kill you after all."

Desmond Mayer watched as they disappeared before he crawled towards the door in a daze to push it closed. Crossing Fiona Glenanne was a big mistake, one that he would never make again. Pulling himself up he used the wall as his guide to move back into the house, vowing never to take any more of Agent Pearce's calls again.

000

Michael was already up and dressed when Kim Pearce emerged early the next morning. By the way he was speaking in hushed tones she knew instantly who he was talking to and she felt a small pang of jealously course through her. His voice had taken on a soft, loving tone, one that she hadn't heard him use before. If she'd had any doubts before about his devotion to Fiona Glenanne, they were all quashed in that moment. He was a man in love.

Michael glanced up at her when she entered the room, casting her a cold stare as he listened intently to Fiona's voice on the other end of his phone. He had been talking to her for over an hour and it had taken all of his energy not to barge into Agent Pearce's room to demand an explanation. Fiona's voice had been shaking with anger when he'd first take her call, but now all he could hear in her tone was complete and utter defeat.

"_I just want to know why she did it, Michael…"_

"I know…I'll deal with it Fi," he told her in a voice he only reserved for her. "Okay?"

"_Okay…but Michael—"_

"I know," he smiled into the phone when he could picture her stubborn pout in his mind. "I'll be heading home soon so we'll deal with all of this…" when she didn't answer he took a breath and whispered her name again.

"_Okay Michael…be careful…" _

"Bye Fi," he told her one last time before he ended the call, instantly missing her. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind he tried to quell his anger towards the woman who was standing behind him, but he was finding it increasingly difficult.

Pearce watched in silence when Michael closed the phone and slowly put it onto the table, knowing instantly by his movements that something was very wrong.

"Is everything okay, Michael?" she asked cautiously when he turned to look at her with something akin to fury in his eyes.

"That depends, Agent Pearce," he told her coolly. "What do you know about Desmond Mayer?"

The colour drained away from Pearce's face and she instantly started shaking her head as she stepped forward. "I can explain—"

"I'm sure you can," he told her, his voice slicing through her words. "And you will."

"Michael—"

"After this job, you are going to explain everything," his voice lowered as he stood up, turning to face her. "And you better have a damn good explanation Pearce."

"I do," she swallowed heavily and closed her eyes briefly before opening her mouth to speak but the words died on her lips when he held up his hand to silence her.

"We have a job to do. I'm heading down now; I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Kim Pearce let out the breath she had been holding when he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Her whole body shook when she tried to control her raging heartbeat. She had been fighting with her own conscience for days and now it seemed that the decision had been made for her.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat she turned and made her way back into her room but stopped on the threshold. Her head hurt and the thumping in her chest told her everything that she needed to know. She had to face the consequences of her actions and she had to warn Michael about Rains. He had made it perfectly clear that he had no problems in eliminating Michael's girlfriend, and she knew she couldn't let that happen.

Walking into her room she grabbed her purse and opened it to make sure she had her phone and gun inside before she slipped it over her shoulder and made her way out of the door.

000

Michael stood closely behind Mrs Beckett when Agent Pearce appeared in the lobby. He eyed her coolly when she came towards them before he nodded slightly, holding up a large manila envelope indicating that everything was going according to plan before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Are you ready to do this Betty?" Pearce asked softly when she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so, yes...I've watched him do things over the years but I've always let things slide…but not anymore." Looking up at Agent Pearce she smiled shakily before she composed herself enough to stand up a little straighter. "I copied everything in his briefcase...I don't know if it's enough."

"It'll be enough," Pearce nodded and slowly started to move away. "Remember, lead him out by the pool and we'll take over from there."

"Okay," Betty nodded and took a deep breath, watching the other woman disappear out of sight. A few minutes later she glanced down at her watch and looked over towards the stairs that led down to the lobby to her husband emerge as he came towards her.

"Sweetheart," she smiled, playing along with the charade. "Let's go and sit by the pool today."

"Betty," he sighed, groaning her name with frustration. "I have work to do."

"We're meeting that nice woman you met yesterday, Cynthia was it?"

Terrence Beckett stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her with absolute horror in his eyes. He had been fooling around behind her back for years and up until now she hadn't given him any indication that she knew about his…indiscretions.

"It's not what you think," he told her imploringly when she started to walk out towards the pool. He shook his head and moved beside her trying to keep up with her pace as she led him over towards where Cynthia and her husband were sitting. His mouth dried up and he was about to turn around and try to tell his wife it was all one big mistake again but he stopped when the young woman on the lounger pulled a gun out of her purse and pointed it at him.

"What's going on?" He stammered as he stared at his wife with betrayal in his eyes.

Two armed guards came out of nowhere and clamped their hands on either side of his elbow to march him towards the waiting car on the other side of the gates.

"What is this?" he hissed, pulling at the guards until he saw Cynthia coming to stand beside his wife.

"This," Michael told him, holding up printed papers for him to see, "is your one way ticket to prison for the rest of your life."

"WHAT?" Beckett squealed. "I…I can explain…please…Betty tell them…"

"She already did," Michael told him with a satisfied smile. "Thanks to her you'll be charged with multiple felonies."

"NO…" Beckett screamed as he was dragged away towards the waiting car, leaving his wife shaking beside Agent Pearce.

"What will happen to me?" she asked quietly. "Will I have to testify?"

"Not with all the evidence you provided," Michael reassured her. "But you might want to lay low for a while. If the press get a hold of this—"

"I'll call my sister in Maine. I'll go and stay with her for a few days."

"Good idea," Pearce told her as she squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you, we couldn't have done this without your help."

"I'll go and call her now," she muttered as she turned and rushed away to leave Pearce and Michael alone beside the pool.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Pearce spoke. "I know you must hate me right now, but—"

"You can explain when we get back to Miami," Michael told her, his voice breaking her off mid sentence. "You owe Fiona an apology as well as an explanation."

"I…"

But her words drifted into silence when he turned and walked away from her to leave her lost and alone beside the pool.

000

"Did Mike say what time his flight was getting in?" Sam asked Fiona cautiously when she retrieved her throwing dagger out of the dart board that hung on the wall at the loft.

Walking back to his side she lifted her hand up and tossed the dagger again with expert precision, the sharp edge burying into the board.

"No," she told him as she released a deep sigh. "All he said was that he's heading home today."

"Well—"

The sound of the gates scraping open cut off Sam's words as he met Fiona's questioning gaze. Holding his hand up to her he left her side and picked up his gun from the work bench while Fiona pulled her SIG out from under her pillow. Wordlessly they both edged towards the door when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, holding their guns out, ready to fight whatever came through the door.

Michael opened the loft door and stopped suddenly when he found himself staring down the barrel of Sam's gun and shook his head when he threw his bag onto the floor.

"Good to see you too Sam," he sighed, grinning up at his friend.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Sam chuckled as he lowered his gun. "Good to see you brother."

"Thanks Sam…where's…"

Michael's voice died away when Fiona stepped closer towards him and he suddenly couldn't focus on anything but her. He watched as she placed her gun on the work bench to step closer towards him, her eyes alight with fire.

Wordlessly, they closed the small distance to crush their mouths together in a kiss bordering on uncontrollable desire. Michael's hand snaked around the back of her head to link his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. Fiona groaned into his mouth as she opened up to him, her hands gliding over his shoulders to pull him closer to her body. They clung to each other desperately as every other thought disappeared to leave nothing but this moment.

Sam coughed, making his presence known when he could see where this reunion of theirs was heading. He was all for them reuniting so that he could get back to his own bed, but there were some things a friend just shouldn't see.

"Uh…guys," he muttered uncomfortably. "At least let me get my stuff before you…uh…you know…"

Sam's words broke through the passion swirling around them, dampening their fire as they slowly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

Fiona turned her face into his chest and closed her eyes when his warmth surrounded her. She had missed him more than she ever thought she would and by the way he was squeezing her tightly against him she had a feeling he felt the same way.

Lifting her head she looked up into Michael's gaze and saw the longing in his eyes. They had only been apart for three days but with everything they had been through over the past few weeks it had felt more like months. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tighter to her before stepping away to smile up into his eyes.

"You were going to call—"

"I know," he told her softly as his fingers skimmed over her shoulders. "But—"

His voice broke off when he saw the smile slip from her face as her eyes grew wide. The softness that he'd seen there only moments ago had been replaced by something much more sinister and when he turned his head to see what had caused her mood to change so rapidly, he knew instantly when he saw who had appeared in the loft doorway.

"_YOU!"_ Fiona growled as she pulled away from Michael to lunge towards Agent Pearce who was rooted to the spot, unable to move.

The punch that landed under her jaw sent her reeling backwards and she held her hands up to stop another blow but to her immense relief it never came. When she recovered her senses to stand upright, she cautiously touched the side of her face before looking towards Michael who was holding Fiona back.

"_LET GO_ of me Michael," Fiona hissed as she struggled to pull herself out of his arms. "YOU have some NERVE you BIT—"

"I'm sorry," Pearce held her hands up and shook her head, stepping further towards them. "I can explain…please…let me—"

"Fine?" Fiona snapped as she stopped struggling against Michael's hold. "You better have a damn good reason ready because if I'm not satisfied I will kick your ass."

"Uh, she will too," Sam told the other woman sounding like a proud older brother. "She may look like Thumbelina but my money's on her!"

Fiona's eyes lost some of their fire when she looked towards Sam with an affectionate smile. "Aww Sam, that is so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah…don't let it go to your head," he groused before turning his attention to Agent Pearce once more when she fumbled with her the zip on the large bag hanging from her shoulder.

Michael held Fiona tighter to him but when she elbowed him in the stomach he loosened his hold but only for a second before he grabbed her again.

"Fi…" he groaned. "Hold on… hear her out, she must have had a reason to—"

Fiona's body stilled as hurt mixed with disbelief filtered through to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Only a short time ago he had been ready to join her in bringing the elusive Agent Pearce down, but now…

"You're defending her?"

"No…" Michael told her quickly, shaking his head as he spoke. "No, Fi...I—"

"After everything she's done," her voice cut through his, disbelief seeping into her words before she shook it away and shoved him backwards, away from her. When he came towards her again she stepped back and sent him a furious glare that dared him to say one more word.

"Fi," he tried again, imploring her to listen to him but before he could reach for her Agent Pearce shoved a file towards him.

"It's all in there," she told him as she tried to control the tremor in her voice. Turning to Fiona she wanted to find something to say that could possibly convey how sorry she was, but she could tell by the other woman's stance that whatever she had to say wouldn't soothe the pain she had caused. "I really am sorry Miss Glenanne…"

"Save it," Fiona told her coldly as she turned away. Every possible scenario about this whole mess was floating around in her mind and she was suddenly pushed right back to where she was when she had first come to Miami. Her father's death had opened up old wounds that had never had a chance to heal, bringing an onslaught of every insecurity she had ever felt along with it. The turmoil inside her flared again as she fought it back to replace it with something that she could always control. She didn't need to read what was in that file to know that it spelled trouble and by the look on her boyfriend's face she knew it was something bad.

Turning back to face Pearce she fixed the other woman with a deadly glare, making it perfectly clear that Glenanne women were known to hold grudges for a life time. She would get even eventually, with or without Michael's help.

Michael opened the file cautiously and skimmed over the pages before he cast a worried gaze towards his girlfriend who was staring at the other woman looking like a tigress ready to kill her prey. There were so many questions floating around in his mind that he didn't know what to believe any more. Closing the file he passed it to Fiona who took it from his hands without even opening it. Her actions worried him more than the things in that file and he knew he had to act fast to salvage this situation.

"Rains ordered this?" he asked, anger sparking in his words. "And _you _agreed to it?"

"Michael…" Pearce shook her head and swallowed against the lump in her throat. "All of this happened before I met Miss Gleanne…but when I saw you two together—"

"You what…had a change of heart?" He descended on her, fury cascading over his body. "_You_ more than anyone should know how it feels to lose someone."

"I do and I am truly sorry, but you have to know…Rains made it clear that he had someone else to get the job done if I failed…"

"What do you mean by that Agent Pearce?" he asked, lowering his voice dangerously. "If he is threatening—"

"I don't know," she told him quickly, cutting through his words. "All I know is that he wants you back."

Fiona could already feel her heart pounding inside her chest as she looked down at the file in her hands and moved to sit down heavily on the bed. She knew that Agent Pearce had spoken the words that Michael had wanted to hear for so many years, and she could draw her own conclusions on what the file contained. It seemed that the only thing that had been standing in his way all this time was her…

Michael caught Sam's worried gaze and followed his eyes to where Fiona was sitting on the bed. His heart clenched in his chest when he saw the woman he loved sitting on the edge of the bed looking totally defeated. Swallowing hard he turned his eyes back towards Agent Pearce and shook his head when she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I'll meet with you tomorrow when I've had a chance to read through that file, but when I confront Rains I expect your support."

"What are you planning Michael?" Agent Pearce asked him worriedly. "You can't—"

"Can I count on your support Agent Pearce?" he asked determinedly as his eyes bored into hers.

Pearce nodded slowly and knew instantly that she had no other choice but to help him. She owed him that much and she owed the woman sitting silently on the bed so much more. "I'll help you any way I can."

"Good," he nodded. "I'll meet with you tomorrow."

Pearce cast one last glance towards Fiona's unmoving form before she nodded again and turned towards the door. Before she stepped through she tried to offer him a smile but failed miserably. "I _am_ really sorry."

Michael watched her close the door behind her before he looked at Sam who was staring over towards Fiona worriedly. Stepping around him, Sam headed towards the woman who had moved out onto the balcony to stare out into the cloudless sky. Reaching out a hand, Sam squeezed her shoulder once before dropping his hand just as quickly. "Don't you be getting' any crazy thoughts in that head of yours missy," he told her seriously before breaking out into a wide grin. "You still owe me a beer!"

"I owe you?" she asked him suddenly when she turned to smile up at him. "I got you home!"

"Yeah you did," he grinned. "But call yourself a hostess! A guy could die of thirst in this place!"

"I'll make sure the fridge is stocked for your next visit," she laughed, but the smile slipped from her lips when she regarded him fondly. "Thanks for staying Sam."

He nodded and turned away before she could witness for herself just how much he actually adored her. She could be the most infuriating woman he'd ever known, but she was also the most loyal friend anyone could want. Grabbing his bag he met Michael's eyes and indicated for him to walk with him until they got to the loft stairs outside.

"You fix this Mikey," he told his friend in a hushed whisper. "I've seen what this has done to her and just so you know, if it ever comes to it, I'll be fightin' in her corner."

"Thanks for staying with her Sam," Michael nodded, letting his friend's comment slide.

"I mean it brother, you better take care of her or I'll drive her wherever she wants to go myself."

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam," Michael nodded as he watched his friend descend down the steps. He knew Sam and Fiona's volatile relationship had blossomed into a deep friendship over the last few years, but he had never really understood until now just how deep their bond had become. He felt a small twinge of jealously that was only fleeting and disappeared just as quickly when he went back inside to push the door closed behind him. Taking a breath he swallowed heavily before he made his way towards the balcony, knowing that whatever thoughts were spiralling around in Fiona's head, he had caused. Stepping out onto the balcony he reached out to rest a tentative hand on her shoulder before he moved to stand beside her. He had a lot of explaining to do and he knew by the way she avoided his gaze that she wasn't going to make this easy.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, PM's and favourite story and author adds. I really do appreciate everyone who takes time to read this. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to reply personally, RL is crazy at the moment with the kids all home for Christmas.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this for me. I did think about deleting the intimate part of this but DaisyDay threatened me with things unmentionable if I did! **

**After the angst of the finale I know a lot of us are still very raw. I haven't been able to re watch it yet and I suspect I won't be ready for a while, so I wanted to keep this chapter all Michael and Fiona. Sam and all the angst will be back in the next chapter, I just thought we all needed a little M/F love this time**.

8

Fiona's senses were on alert when Michael came to stand beside her. She had always known whenever he was near because of the way her body reacted to his presence. Her heart hammered inside her chest when he reached out to skim his fingertips over her bare arm and it took all of her self control not to just turn around and fall into him.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she closed her eyes against the welling tears in her eyes before she sniffed them back. Her emotions were creating havoc inside her and she was determined that she would never crumble before him again. Allowing him to see her at her most vulnerable had left her feeling raw and defeated, something she was unaccustomed to feeling. She hated not being in control, but her restraint was slipping away fast with every second that he stood by her side.

"Fi," he whispered her name as he stepped closer towards her, needing to feel her skin beneath his fingers. "Fiona…"

When she opened her eyes and turned to him, he couldn't stop the gasp escaping from his lips. The pain in her eyes brought his own emotions to the fore and he found himself stepping closer towards her.

"It looks like you got what you wanted," she told him softly as she tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but his words slowly died away when he looked into her eyes. Lifting one of his hands to her face he slowly traced his fingertips over her cheek to wipe the beginning of a tear away. "I've already got what I want."

"No," she sniffed as a lone tear escaped to carve a wet track over her cheek. "They want you back…"

"Fi—"

"No," she whispered brokenly as she swallowed back the emotion that ached to break free. "They want you back, Michael…and I know this is everything you've wanted ever since you were burned."

"I…" he started, his voice breaking slightly as he tried to get his words out. He swallowed hard and fought to find something to say, anything that would break the thick atmosphere around them. "It's not everything I wanted."

His words caused her heart to surge inside her chest and she fought for control as she tried to find a tiny piece of hope to cling to. Ever since he was burned he had tried everything to get back in, leaving her in the process countless times.

"I know you Michael," she told him, her voice no more than a whisper. "If Raines came through that door right now and told you all was forgiven and you could return to your job, you wouldn't think twice."

"That's not—"

"What?" she snapped. "Not true? Remember when you told me I should want for you what you wanted for yourself?"

"What?" he asked quickly, his eyes snapping to hers as she regarded him with a wide tearful gaze. If he had known back then that his words would continually come back to haunt him he would never have said them. But before he could tell her that so many things had changed she spoke again, her words taking his breath from him.

"You wanted back in. You're taking jobs with the CIA, you're going on trips with agents and now you find out that the only thing stopping you from getting back everything you lost, is me," she lowered her eyes and turned away from him to lean against the balcony. "I don't know what you want anymore."

"Fiona I want this," he shook his head in frustration but it quickly dissipated when she slowly turned around to face him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. He knew he had hurt her. They had caused each other more emotional pain than either of them dared to admit but at the same time they were bound together so tightly.

Her hand trembled as she reached for his. He was trying to show her how much he loved her, she knew that. She had never loved any man in the way she loved him, even after he had hurt her more than any other man ever had.

When her hand touched his, his eyes snapped to hers, their emotion causing her to take a breath. He was battling with his own demons and the glistening sheen in his eyes only made her love him more. She tightened her fingers, squeezing his hand in a gesture that she hoped would indicate that he still held her heart, no matter how many times he had broken it.

"I'm sorry, Fi," he whispered, his voice shaking under the intense emotions that were coursing through his body. "If I could change it all, I would. I really would."

Fiona's whole body shook as she took one step towards him to fall against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She didn't want any more words; explanations could wait until another time. All she wanted right now was to feel him around her.

In a desperate move, Michael tightened his arms around her enclosing her in a tight embrace. Fiona moulded herself to his body, her lips seeking the soft skin of his neck. She heard him groan in surrender as he lifted his head for her to trace the line of his jaw with her tongue, enticing his own hands to roam across her back and shoulders.

Fiona gasped when his hands raked lower to the waistband of her jeans to pull her shirt up over her head. She lifted her arms, freeing herself of the retraining material that kept their bodies apart. Almost instantly his was kissing her bare shoulder, trailing hot kisses down her throat until he came back up for air.

Pulling back, he gazed down into her eyes with heated desire. No words were spoken as he walked her backwards, edging her towards their bed that beckoned for them across the room. Lips met, clashing together in a mixture of passion and pure love. Michael refused to release her, even when they reached the bed and fell into a tangled heap onto the soft mattress. His hands slid lower, unbuttoning her jeans to push them down her hips and away from her body.

Fiona's hands were on his clothes, pulling his shirt from pants to rip open his buttons, exposing his chest. She groaned as Michael's mouth attacked her neck, trapping her against the mattress. Fiona welcomed the sensations, her mouth desperate for his as she yanked his head up roughly to find his eyes before crushing his mouth to hers, taking him into sweet torturous desire as her hands came up to clasp possessively in his hair.

Her's hands fumbled blindly, their lips still locked in an earth-shattering kiss. With urgent fingers she pushed the shirt off his shoulders before moving between their bodies to pop open the button of his jeans

His mouth left hers with a gasp as he felt her hand move lower, his muttered words of passion only encouraging her further.

Closing his eyes in total submission, he helped to guide her hands, pushing his clothes away from his body only to return to his task of removing the rest of hers, his lips caressing where his touch had.

Muttered groans and whimpered words followed as they moved as one, taking each other to the brink of heaven before slowly being released to fall slowly back down to earth. Michael leaned into her body as she cried out his name in release, holding onto her until her shaking began to subside.

Floating back into awareness, he heard her say his name with such love he almost gasped with the intensity of his feelings. Holding her close to him, he delighted in the sweet sensations of her warm naked body leaning into his, slick and sated.

"Michael," she whispered into his neck, her lips caressing him as she began kissing the soft flesh until her heart began to return to some kind of normality. She loved him totally and completely, even more that she had on that very first day back in Ireland. He was everything, and no matter what happened she knew he loved her and that was worth more than any words he could ever say.

Neither could seem to draw away, their bodies still reacting to each other both needing the physical contact. His hand came up to trail his fingers across her face, loving every inch of her with his touch before his lips followed where his fingers burned to finally catch her lips again.

000

Moonlight was streaming through the windows when Fiona awoke a few hours later to feel one of Michael's arms wrapped tightly around her. Inclining her head she gazed down at his sleeping face and couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her lips. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and she took her time in sweeping her eyes over his features.

They had become so close over the last year that she sometimes couldn't remember the time when they were apart. It seemed so long ago since that night she had awoken in the middle of the night to find him gone. Even now after all of this time she still felt the familiar pang inside her when she found herself alone in their bed, and she knew that the insecure part of her was afraid that he would do the same thing to her again.

Michael moved in his sleep and opened his fingers wide to spread across her stomach. She suddenly felt all of the anguish of the last few days just float away when she lifted her hand to his and threaded their fingers together. It was in the quiet moments like this that she allowed herself to believe that they could actually make it through anything.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

His voice startled her, but before she could answer his question he shifted to pull her against him so that her head was nestled between his neck and shoulder. Fiona allowed herself to relax against him as she welcomed the feel of his fingertips tracing patterns over her back. These intimate moments between them were the times she cherished the most. Neither of them were very good at voicing their feelings to each other but when she felt his lips resting against her temple, the words that she was too afraid to say echoed inside her head.

Taking a breath she tried to get closer to him, needing the feel of his body against hers. Her mind was reeling from so many different scenarios, knowing that any one of them could have played out to take him away from her again. Slamming her eyes closed, she laid her lips against the soft flesh of his throat and felt the heat from his skin soothe her worries. She had faith in him, she always had.

"I'm fine," she whispered into the silence, as much to reassure herself as well as him.

Michael's eyes flickered open again and he slid his fingers over her shoulder to pull her closer in towards him. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach when he thought of how close he had come to losing her again. Over the last years she had become the most important thing in his life and he didn't know if he could ever survive without her again. Inclining his head he peppered tiny kisses into her hair and breathed out her name when he shifted onto his side to face her.

The moonlight highlighted her features and he reached out to trace his fingertips over her lips. He had never felt so overwhelmed like this before. She evoked so many emotions in him that sometimes just the thought of her caused him to catch his breath. When he had met her all those years ago back in Ireland he had no idea that he could fall so hard and so fast for anyone in his life. She was everything and losing her scared him more than anything in his life.

She was the one; he'd known it all along. She was his reason for living and everything else in between. If this whole mess with Pearce had highlighted anything it was his love for the woman beside him.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered when she opened her eyes to look at him.

Fiona smiled slightly and lifted her hand to his on her face and wrapped her fingers around his. Turning her head she placed a soft kiss into his palm before tucking their joined hands beneath her chin.

"I missed you," she told him softly, her voice laden with emotion. "I…need you to know…I…"

Shuffling closer towards her, Michael placed a kiss onto her lips, taking her words from her. He knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it too. He had been away on so many operations with the CIA, and jobs with Sam, but this was the first time that he'd felt the sting of their separation.

Leaving her behind after she had been so upset had almost broken him. That was the turning point, the one moment that came around to smack his senses to make him understand that despite her personal turmoil she was still thinking of what was best for him.

"I'm here now," he whispered softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"But for how long?" she asked, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. "It's only a matter of time before you—"

"I am not going anywhere, Fi," he told her in a whisper, his voice cutting through hers as he spoke. "We'll face Raines together."

"What are you going to say to him?" she asked softly. "He holds everything you ever wanted in his hands. All you have to do is take it."

Michael shifted slightly so that he could see her eyes. The pain in them caused him to gasp in a breath as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Fi?" he asked worriedly when she trembled against him.

"I'm okay," she lied as she sniffed back the remaining tears that threatened to tumble from her eyes. Lifting her head slightly she angled her chin so that she could look up to see the worry etched on his face. Her fingers shook as she stroked his cheek and offered him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Michael was a man who had always kept his emotions hidden from everyone, but Fiona had always seemed to slip through his defences to see right through him. Now though, after everything they had shared he was finding it increasingly difficult to hide behind the walls that kept him concealed. Reaching out to her face, he slid his fingers across her skin and matched her smile. They would get through this just like they always had.

"We're going to be okay, Fi," he whispered into the darkness, as much to reassure himself as much as her. He felt her shift against him as she came to rest her head on his chest.

"Do you sometimes wish that things were different?" she asked quietly as she spread her fingers across his abdomen. "That we were different, like normal people?"

Swallowing hard Michael ran his fingertips over her shoulder with one hand while the other played with her hair. He hadn't seen her so overly emotional before, not like this and it was beginning to worry him. He didn't want to come out and mention his fears to her and cause her any more distress so he continued to dance his fingers over her skin as he fought to find the right words.

"Aren't we normal now?" he asked with a smile as he looked down at her head on his chest.

"Normal for who?" she whispered. "Our lives are so reckless; we can't even go out to a meal without looking over our shoulders anymore…that is _when _we get to go out…"

Michael's hands stilled and he moved his body so that he could pull her up to his level again. She seemed so…sad…something he was unaccustomed to seeing in her.

"What's going on Fi?" he asked her worriedly as he smoothed her hair away from her eyes. He could see her hesitation when he pressed her for a response and for a heart stopping moment he was afraid of what her answer would be.

Tears flooded her eyes when she fought the welling sadness inside her. How could she tell him that she didn't want to have any more regrets or lost opportunities in her life? She had already lost her sister without being able to tell her how sorry she was. Now her father had gone too and she was left feeling as if her whole world was crumbling in around her. If she lost Michael too she didn't know if she could survive that loss again.

"Fi?" he asked her again as his fingers brushed the beginning of a tear away from her eyes.

The love in his voice caused her walls to crack to bring a tidal wave of sorrow along with it. Slamming her eyes closed she tried desperately to stop the tears from flowing but she couldn't seem to stem the flow.

Wordlessly he wrapped his arms securely around her and held her tight against his body as she shook. He didn't know what to do. He hated to see her like this, so vulnerable and so upset. He was supposed to be the one to protect her from all of this…whatever this was she was going through.

After what seemed like hours she moved against him, keeping her body pressed firmly against his. She knew she had to tell him if only to ease his fears but she hated feeling so vulnerable. Lifting one of her hands she grasped his fingers before she took a shaky breath.

"I…I never got to say…I was…sorry," she whispered brokenly. "He died before…"

"Oh Fi," he whispered softly as he leaned down to kiss her head. Those few words were all he needed to hear before everything became clear. He knew she wasn't coping with her father's death even though she insisted she was fine. And with everything else piled on top of that, he was just surprised she hadn't broken earlier.

"I…couldn't even say…goodbye…" she shuddered. "Not even to…Claire…"

"I know," he told her as he rubbed her shoulders. "They both knew Fi. Your father knew…"

"He…said he… hated me…" she shook against his body when her voice caught on a sob. "What if…what if he…"

"He didn't hate you," he whispered softly pulling her tighter into him. His breath fanned her hair as he kissed the soft strands. "He doesn't hate you."

She was silent for a long time while she lay cocooned against him, his touch soothing her tremulous emotions. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she simply nodded against him and slipped her arms further around his body. She was so tired, both mentally and physically, and she needed his comfort more than she would ever admit. Closing her eyes against her memories, she let his touch surround her, lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

Michael's fingers absentmindedly combed through the silken strands of her hair. It was in these quiet moments when he felt so close to her. He knew she would never allow anyone but him to see her like this. She hated showing weakness and vulnerability and he knew it was because she knew she could trust him implicitly that she allowed him to see her with her defences down.

When he heard her breathing deepen, Michael's hand stilled in her hair. Shifting slightly, he glanced down into her sleeping face and felt his heart skip a beat. He watched her for a long moment, his eyes scanning every inch of her face. He knew she stirred deep feelings within him. She had the ability to turn him inside out and upside down without having to say a word. He knew that the things he'd been feeling for her for so long went far deeper than anything he'd ever felt before.

He'd once told her that he wasn't good at relationships but he'd known even when he'd spoken those words that they had been a lie. He'd always known that she was the only woman he could imagine having a lasting relationship with, but commitment had always scared him, until now.

Fiona's breath caught on a sob as she slept and he moved slightly so he could look down at her. When he couldn't see any signs of her waking he lowered his lips to her forehead and let them linger over her skin. He had never felt as close to her as he did right at this moment and he knew that no matter what excuses Reins had to offer for what he'd put her through, no excuse would be good enough.

He enclosed her against him for a long time, unwilling to relinquish his hold. Her rhythmic breathing lulled his senses until he finally lost the battle to stay awake. Blinking his eyes open he fanned his fingers over her lower back. He wanted to stay awake just in case she needed him but exhaustion crept over his body as his eyes slipped closed.

000

A few hours later, Fiona slowly opened her eyes as she tried to lull herself away from the beautiful dream that had imprinted itself into her mind. For a few moments she wondered why she couldn't move, and why her pillow was incredibly warm. Her mind wandered back over the events of the past few hours, and sudden awareness slowly started to creep over her mind. Moving her hand, she encountered a warm hand on her hip and she couldn't help but smile when she felt the man beside her react to her touch.

She stilled her movements for a moment, relishing the warmth of his body. She knew by his steady breathing that he was still asleep, and the last thing she wanted to do was leave the security of his body but she really needed the bathroom.

Michael drew in a deep breath, followed by slow stretching movements when she slid her hand over his stomach. She felt his hand dance along her side as it snaked behind to her spine, continuing to stroke her lower back. Taking every ounce of strength she could muster, Fiona slowly pushed herself off of him to sit up on the edge of the bed. Her body complained with the loss of his body heat as she slowly turned to face him.

"Hi," he murmured gravelly, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey," she told him softly as she leaned back towards him to kiss his lips. "Go back to sleep."

"Hmmm," he smiled sleepily, pushing himself onto his side as he reached for her.

"I'll be back in a minute," she told him softly when she leaned back towards him to place a kiss onto his lips.

"Kay," he mumbled as he laid his head back down onto the pillow, his eyes closing almost instantly.

Fiona watched him for a few moments and she couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from him. Exhaustion highlighted his features and she knew the reason was because he had taken care of her last night.

With a contented sigh she looked around the floor to see his discarded shirt in a heap by the side of the bed. Leaning forward she picked it up and slipped the material over her shoulders and stood up to watch his sleeping form for a few more moments before she turned towards the bathroom.

He was on his side facing away from her when she came back towards their bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled over at him as she slipped the shirt off of her shoulders. She could hear his deep breaths as he sank further into slumber, and when she pulled back the covers to slip into the bed to snuggle up behind him, his body moved backwards in his sleep to bring her flush against him.

Fiona smiled when she slid her fingers over his stomach as she shuffled closer. She heard his contented sigh as his hands enclosed over hers and she couldn't think of anything else that could ever come close to the beauty of this moment.

His breathing deepened when she settled behind him and when she pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades, he didn't react. Kissing him again she kept her lips against his skin before she drew back slightly to listen for any signs that he was awake.

"I love you," she whispered softly when she was satisfied that he was still in a deep sleep. Leaning forward she kissed his skin and hummed against him. "So much…"

Her eyes closed as she let the warmth from his body seep into hers. This was how their life should have always been, she thought to herself as she allowed herself to fall back into slumber beside the man she loved.

000

The next time Fiona opened her eyes it was to a panicked Michael sitting on the edge of the bed trying to pull his jeans on. His actions were hurried and his frantic movements were jarring the mattress, making her more alert.

"Michael, what are you doing?" she asked sleepily. "Come back to bed."

"There's someone at the door," he told her as he half turned to place a quick, hard kiss onto her lips. "You stay in bed. I'll get rid of whoever it is."

"Okay," she yawned as she traced a lone finger down the length of his bare back, knowing exactly what that one brief stroke did to his body.

Michael shivered with her touch and she could already tell that he was fighting with himself to abandon his quest for his clothes to crawl back into bed with her. His movements slowed and his back arched as he tried desperately to resume pulling on his jeans without breaking contact with her fingers.

"Fi..." he groaned quietly, his warning tone holding no trace of anger. "You're not helping..."

"Sorry," she grinned, already seeing him faltering as his body seemed to follow her retreating hand. When the loud knock on the door sounded again they both groaned in frustration before Michael stood up and turned to face her. He slid the zipper up on his jeans while she watched him with a look in her eyes that he knew all too well.

"Behave," he told her with a hint of a smile.

"See, that's always been my problem," she grinned. "I never did take orders too well."

"I'm not ordering," he told her, his voice dipping to a sultry growl. "I'll be back in a minute and..."

His words seemed to die on his lips when she moved with cat like grace towards him, crawling across the bed until she was kneeling, naked, before him on the mattress. She watched his mouth open and close as she lifted both hands to lay flat on his chest.

"Fi..."

Fiona fixed him with a smouldering gaze. She loved to look into his deep blue eyes and see so much of herself mirrored back at her. It had never been like this for her before, not with anyone and that made her love for him all the more undeniable. Moving in a little closer she slid her hands up and over his bare chest until she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck to gently pull his head down to meet his lips with her own.

Michael was lost; he knew it even before she touched him. Her lips met his and filled him with smouldering fire, igniting tiny lightning bolts within his body. She was a siren, his beloved Fiona. She could command his body to do as she willed with just one look and he was too much in love with her to even think about fighting anymore.

Just when he thought he would drown with bliss when her tongue delved into his mouth, she quickly broke away from him, breathless. The smile she gave him was filled with promises of many other things to come and he wanted nothing more than to take what she offered and ignore everything else. He moved towards her, his lips craving hers but she held her hands to his chest to stop him. Slowly, his confusion dissipated around him as his senses began to slowly return, un-fogging his brain. He looked at her, seeking an explanation and only then did he noticed that her mouth was moving.

"Go, get rid of whoever won't take the hint," she told him. "I'll keep the bed warm."

His mind swam with so many different answers, many of them wanting to ignore their annoying intruder, to push her back down onto the bed and bury himself inside her.

"Go," she told him in a whisper. "Get rid of them."

"Okay," he managed to mutter unconvincingly when he wanted nothing more than to follow her body down onto the bed. "Okay..."

Fiona smiled at him as she lay back down again and pulled the sheet up to cover her. "Hurry back."

She watched his face morph into to pure happiness, something she hadn't seen in him for as very long time. He turned away from her and headed towards the door, but when she heard him utter a name, she knew he wouldn't be coming back to bed any time soon.

"Raines…what the HELL are you doing here?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone once again who has left reviews, PM'd, and for the favourite story and author adds. I really do appreciate every comment. I hope you all had a good Christmas, one that was filled with lots of love and laughter.**

**Thank you as always to Purdy's pal and DaisyDay for their read through for parts of this chapter.**

9

Moving onto the metal stairs outside, Michael manoeuvred Rains backwards so he could close the loft door behind him.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Now Michael, calm down—"

"_Calm_ down?" Michael hissed angrily as he cast a glance back at the door to make sure it was closed before he lowered his voice. "You set my girlfriend up and you expect me to calm down?"

"So, it's really serious between you two?" Shaking his head Raines ran a hand over his forehead before lifting his eyes back to the man before him. "I must admit I'm really disappointed to hear that."

"Disappointed…" Michael moved forward and reached out to grip onto the railing to stop himself from lunging towards the man who had once been his boss. "Whatever you came to my home to say, I suggest you say it and leave."

"Don't you want a real place? Somewhere you can call a home, not this…" Raines looked over the chipped paintwork of the loft and shook his head, "…this dump…"

"You're working your way to a point, so make it," Michael snapped angrily. He was starting to lose his patience and he found his thoughts suddenly drifting towards the woman who was still inside the loft. He couldn't even begin to think what she must be feeling right now.

"Look, you wanted back in and I am here to tell you that I can make it possible—"

For a moment Michael felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he felt a sudden burst of triumph but the smile soon slipped away when he saw the other man's stony expression. Whatever Raines had come here to say wasn't going to be anything that he wanted to hear but he asked the question anyway.

"At what cost?"

"Michael," Raines started but he stopped and looked towards the loft door that slowly opened to reveal Fiona wearing nothing but a shirt as she came to stand by her boyfriend's side. "I know you became attached and remaining with your asset is commendable but there's a time when you have to cut them loose and move forward—"

"Fiona is not my asset—" Michael's voice rose angrily as he moved forward but when Fiona grabbed hold of his hand his words trailed away. Turning towards her he took sanctuary in her body when she stepped closer to wrap both of her hands around his.

"No, she's not," Raines nodded as he cocked his head to the side, considering his next words. Taking a breath he looked from Michael to Fiona before he turned slowly to begin the slow trek down the stairs. "She's the noose around your neck."

Michael stared at Raines' retreating form before his words impacted into his mind. His heart was thundering inside his chest and he could already feel Fiona loosening her hold on his hand to slowly move away.

"Fi?" Michael turned to look at Fiona and reached out for her but she shook her head and backed away, her eyes widening in understanding. Stepping closer towards her he saw her swallow hard before she whispered a heartbroken _'go'_ before she retreated back inside the loft.

"Fi," he called despairingly when she pulled the door closed behind her and he was suddenly at a loss of what to do. If he followed her inside then he would never know why Raines had come to the loft and caused this...chaos. If he followed Raines then he was in danger of sending Fiona the wrong impression that he cared more about getting back in than he did her. He was stuck, but when he turned to look down the stairs his instincts took over.

"_RAINES…_" Michael growled angrily and started down the stairs towards his former boss, grabbing hold of his arm. "_YOU_ don't get to say something like that and walk away…I want to know WHAT you meant by that."

Raines looked down at Michael's fingers on his arm before yanking it away from his grasp. "Do you know how much I have stuck my neck out for you?"

"What?" shaking his head in confusion Michael was becoming increasingly agitated. "If this is you sticking your neck out—"

"Your name is dirt at Langley and it's taken a long time for me to try and get the Director to listen to me," Raines told him officiously. "But you wanted to know, Michael," he snapped. "It's simple, you have to choose where your loyalties lie. Your girlfriend or your job."

With that he turned away, leaving Michael to stare after him in shock.

000

Fiona's whole body shook when she grabbed a towel and made her way towards the bathroom. She could already feel her heartbeat thumping wildly in her throat and every step she took towards the sanctuary of the small bathroom brought another wave of dead into her heart.

Closing the bathroom door behind her she reached into the shower and turn on the sprays to watch the water hit the shower tray and bounce up to splash tiny water droplets all over the floor. She watched them drop and puddle at her feet, each drop mirroring the warring emotions inside her.

Tear formed in her eyes but she swiped them away. This was it, make or break. There would be no more tears and no more breaking over a situation that was clearly out of her hands. She knew where she stood in Michael's life, but when it came to his work she had always taken second place. She was so tired of this tug of war between his job and her, and after this latest development she knew that it could very well be her that had to make the decision on whether to leave or stay.

Stripping Michael's shirt from her body she let it slide off of her shoulders to land on the floor. For a few moments she could feel herself slipping right along with the material that pooled around her feet, discarded and unwanted. This felt a lot like Ireland all over again.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she stepped under the sprays of water that cascaded over her body. The water washed away her sadness, cleansing the uncertainty that had been clinging to her for such a long time. She loved a spy, she loved him before he was burned and she still loved him even though the possibility of losing him forever played heavily on her mind. Despite everything her faith in him had remained intact and if Raines tried to force him to make a decision, she would abide by it, no matter the cost to her…no matter how much it hurt.

Michael was in the kitchen staring down into Fiona's empty tea cup when she emerged a few minutes later. She knew she couldn't stop him from seeing the sadness in her eyes no matter how many times she attempted to hide it, so taking a deep breath she let it out again before she took a slow walk towards him.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly as she fought to swallow the lump in her throat. "This is my fault…"

Michael looked up and watched her silently, unable to speak without betraying his torrid emotions. He had no idea what she thought she was apologising for but when she fixed him with a worried gaze he knew his silence was only fuelling her fears.

"Michael," she whispered as she moved closer.

The second her hand came into contact with his skin his eyes fluttered closed in the sensations she caused throughout his body. He whispered her name, the words flowing like velvet on his lips as he opened his eyes to gaze into hers.

Fiona was transfixed for a moment, lost in his eyes. His closeness was causing her body to shake and she had to physically hold herself back when all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him. Whatever Raines had come here to say had obviously had some kind of impact on the man standing before her and for a moment she struggled to remain in control of her wavering emotions.

The promise she had made herself only moments ago was slowly withering away and she knew now more than ever that she had to be strong for both of them.

"What did Raines say to you?" she asked softly as she stepped forward to face him.

Michael's gaze met hers but he couldn't hide the uncertainty that clouded his eyes. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Michael," she told him. Reaching out towards him she enclosed her fingers over his hand, squeezing his digits between hers.

"I…" he started, but stopped to re think his words. His careful rehearsal of a few moments ago seemed all wrong now that she was so close to him. Dropping his gaze down to their joined hands he swallowed hard before he tried to erase the worry from his mind, but he should have already known that she could always see right through him.

"It's okay," she smiled as she stepped a little closer to him, gliding her fingers down his arm to clasp his other hand in hers. The contact sent flames roaring from her heart into her eyes as she conveyed with one look just how much she loved him.

Michael was lost. His whole body ached with the roar of indecision inside his mind. Anger flared inside his chest but he pushed it aside as he reached out and yanked her body into his arms, holding on tight. Closing his eyes he laid his face against her shoulder and allowed the heat from her body to soothe his chaotic mind. There was only one answer he could give Raines. There had always only ever been one answer…Fiona…

Fiona's arms slipped around his torso and pulled him tightly against her. Whatever Raines had said to him when she had gone back inside had obviously made some sort of impact, and she didn't have to be a genius to have an idea what those words were.

"Whatever you decide," she whispered softly, trying desperately to keep the waver from her voice. "Even though I'll argue, in the end…I'll accept it."

"What?" Snapping back suddenly Michael lifted his head and looked down into her wide, damp eyes. Shaking his head he lifted his fingers to her face and stroked the soft skin before he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm not losing you…"

"You'll never lose me," she told him brokenly as she closed her eyes and stepped back into the circle of his arms again. "Even if we can't be together, you won't lose me…ever…"

Pain soared through Michael's body as he closed his arms around her and held on tightly. "He wants me to choose…"

Fiona's eyes opened slowly and she nodded against him. How could this have happened? Only a short time ago they were living in a world that had encased them together in a whirlwind of their love for each other. Now, it felt as if everything had been so cruelly ripped away.

"I know…"

"You know?" he asked softly, unable to pull away from her.

She nodded against him and felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. "It all fits…the photos, the messages…Pearce…"

Michael sighed heavily and leaned down to place a kiss onto her forehead before reaching down to tilt her face upwards so that he could see her eyes.

"They want me back," he told her, his voice thick with emotion. "But they want it on their terms…"

"Terms that don't include me," she nodded sadly, pushing the misery that tried so desperately to engulf her, away. "I understand…"

Michael stared down at her, worry gripping his heart. He had expected explosions, or at best some kind of arguments from her, but when he looked down at her all he could see in her eyes was defeat.

He was so close to her that he could feel her warm breath upon his face. He couldn't pull away from her; something in her eyes kept him grounded, keeping him close to her body with invisible restraints. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he needed her to hear, but he had never been able to speak the words aloud.

"No," he told her forcefully, shaking his head, his voice just as heavy as hers. "I don't know what you think you know Fi, but I am _not_ giving you up."

"But your job…" she whispered brokenly. "It's everything you've wanted for the last five years…"

Her words echoed throughout his mind, bringing with them the same argument they had had so many times over the past few days. How many times would he have to tell her that the job wasn't important anymore?

"Fiona," he breathed her name and shook his head to silence whatever logical words she thought would appease him. Gliding his hands up her arms he smoothed his fingertips over her shoulders and kept her firmly in place as he held her gaze with his own.

Fiona could feel the depression eating away at her heart as she tried to figure out what she should do. Leave? Could she actually do that? Could she bear the thought of never seeing him again? She knew if she didn't do something soon then everything she loved about him would slowly be destroyed, and she couldn't let that happen. When he spoke her name again she gasped in a breath when she saw the intensity in his gaze.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she told him brokenly. "Tell me what you want, Michael because I don't know anymore."

"I want you…dammit Fi, how many more times do you need me to say it?" Pulling away from her he turned towards the breakfast bar and tried to take control of his ragged breathing until he felt her warm hand on his back.

"I know you want this life we have Michael," she told him softly as she stepped closer to lay her cheek against his bare back. "But I know you want your CIA life back too."

When he didn't answer her she closed her eyes and took a breath before she turned her head to place a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades. "What are we going to do?"

Michael closed his eyes and slowly reached behind him to spread his fingers over her hips, keeping some form of contact between them. Fiona covered his hands with her own and wrapped her fingers around his, trying to give his as much support as she could.

"I'll call Pearce," he told her suddenly as he released her hands to turn around to face her. "She knows more about all of this than we do—"

"Pearce?" Fiona asked in disbelief. "You want me to talk to that woman after what she did to me…to us?"

Michael reached for her again to place his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from moving away. "I don't like it much either but she has to have more information."

"How much more could there be?" Fiona asked as she moved out of his reach to grab the file that Pearce had left for them off of the table. "How much more do you need? Raines never approved of our relationship before I came to Miami and he sure as hell doesn't approve now!"

"That's why I want to talk to Pearce," he told her, speaking in a voice he knew always worked with her. "She can help us…please Fi…"

Fiona glared at him but her annoyance slowly melted away when he raised his lips into a smile. He could be the most infuriating man she had ever known but she couldn't help but return his smile.

"Okay, but I won't have that woman in my home."

"Okay," he nodded as he looked around the loft with some kind of smug pride when his eyes lingered over the unmade bed.

"And, if she pisses me off and you hold me back, I swear Michael Westen that you'll be sleeping up there…" she pointed upwards towards the couch on the metal platform, "…on that couch for a month. Got it?"

"Got it," he nodded endearingly. "But can we at least talk to her before you—"

"Don't push it, Michael," she warned threateningly as she handed him the file. "I'm agreeing to meet with her, that's all."

Whatever Michael was going to say died on his lips when she stepped closer to place a soft kiss onto his lips before she turned away to begin straightening out their bed. Shaking his head incredulously, he grabbed his phone from the table and glanced back at her before he stepped out onto the balcony. Looking down at the phone in his hand he pressed in Agent Pearce's number and waited for the phone call to connect.

000

Agent Pearce was already waiting for them when they arrived at Carlito's. She glanced over at Fiona apologetically when they entered, but the other woman met her smile with a stony glare.

Michael pulled a chair out for Fiona to sit down before he took a seat next to her and reached across to clasp her hand beneath the table.

"We had a visit from Raines," he kept his voice low as he looked around them suspiciously. "He implied that the only reason I haven't been accepted fully back into the CIA is because of Fi."

Agent Pearce sighed heavily and looked up at the couple before her, her eyes flitting between the two of them. Leaning across the table she reached out to touch Michael's arm but pulled her hand back when Fiona shot her a fierce glare.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that I got mixed up in all of this," she told them. "I was called in to see Raines a few months ago and he asked me if I wanted the job. I swear I didn't realise what I was getting in to until I met both of you…"

"You tried to make me believe that Michael was unfaithful," Fiona snapped angrily as she fixed Agent Pearce with a steady gaze. "If you had taken the time to get to know us before all of this then you would have known I trust him implicitly."

Michael turned his head to look over at the petite woman by his side and was once again reminded of why he had fallen in love with her all those years ago. She was fiercely protective of the people she loved and there was nothing false about her, ever. She was still the beautiful Irish woman he had met back in Belfast, passionate and full of fire.

"I know," Pearce spoke softly, breaking through Michael's thoughts. "And I swear I am so sorry. Everything about the job was wrong and I knew I should have turned it down but Raines made it perfectly clear that if I couldn't follow through with the job then he had someone who could."

"What?" Michael asked in disbelief, "who?"

"I don't know, he never told me but from the way he spoke I got the impression that he wasn't talking about splitting you two up."

"Okay," Fiona sighed heavily and shook her head. "Now you're saying Raines wants me dead?"

"Raines wants you gone and I don't think he's worried about the specifics," Pearce told her honestly. "When I called him last night and told him I couldn't follow through with it he just slammed the phone down…I've been waiting for the repercussions ever since…"

"I've known Raines a long time and he—"

"Michael," Fiona broke through his words and brought his face around to meet hers. "He's not the same man you knew. He hasn't been the same man since he knew you were involved with me…remember what he told you back at the loft? I'm the noose around your neck?"

"Fi—"

"No Michael, as much as it pains me to say this, but we need her help," she told him as she indicated Agent Pearce. "And we have to find a way to go over Raines' head…if this is a vendetta and not an order from the top—"

"Then we have to stop him," Michael agreed, a slow smile lighting his face as he gazed at her.

"Then let me help you," Pearce told them, interrupting whatever she could see happening between the couple before her. "Please…"

Tearing his eyes away from Fiona, Michael looked towards the woman opposite him and nodded his head. "You should find out whatever you can from Raines. He wouldn't risk harming you…"

"No, but he could make my life hell if he wanted to."

"Like you made our lives hell?" Fiona asked her suddenly, bringing the atmosphere around them back down a notch.

"We should go," Michael stood up and pulled Fiona up with him. Placing an arm around her, more to keep her from lunging at the other woman than as an act of endearment.

"I'll see what I can find out," Pearce told them as she stood up.

"Thank you," Michael nodded. "Raines wants an answer from me one way or another and I don't intend to give him the answer he wants."

"Understandable," Pearce sighed as she met Fiona's fierce gaze. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

Moving around the couple she bid them another silent farewell before she placed her sunglasses over her eyes and disappeared from view. Michael loosened his arm from Fiona's shoulder and let it fall away until she turned to look up at him questioningly.

"Why is it that whenever that woman is around you feel you have to touch me?"

Michael opened his mouth to answer but no words would come out, so instead he surprised her by taking a hold of her hand in the middle of Carlito's and began pulling her outside.

"She's not here now," he told her with a smile when he slipped his fingers in between hers. "Come on…we need Sam on this."

"Well you certainly know how to kill the mood, Michael," she sighed as they began walking out into the sunshine, unable to hide the smile when he didn't release her hand.

"How do you feel about staying at my mom's tonight?" he asked her quietly, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"That depends," she told him softly as she pulled him to a stop beside her. "Are you intending on staying there too?"

"Yes," he grinned knowingly and pulled her back to walk with him as they made their way towards the charger.

"Then I guess that would be okay," she told him, returning his wide smile.

000

"Everybody can rest easy now, the cavalry has arrived," Sam's voice echoed throughout Madeline's kitchen but he stopped with disappointment when he realised that it was only her seated at the table.

"Relax Sundance," Madeline huffed as she rooted around her ashtray for a discarded cigarette. "Michael and Fi went back to the loft to pick up some stuff."

"Did they give you any specifics?" he asked her curiously when she turned to look at him testily.

"I don't know," she told him with aggravation as she held her hands in the air with resignation. "I don't want to know…"

"Alright," he sighed shaking his head. "Just askin'"

"Yeah well…don't…" she snapped. "I ran out of cigarettes while they were here and they're not back yet."

"Ah," he nodded cautiously and took his phone out of his pocket when she turned to glare at him. "I'll uh…I'll see what's taking them so long…"

"Yeah, well tell them to get their bony butts over here with my cigarettes."

Walking back out into the sunshine Sam dialled Michael's number and held his phone to his ear, willing his friend to pick up. When Michael didn't answer he turned the phone off and was about to try Fiona when the charger pulled up in front of the house.

"Sam," Michael grinned when he took the grocery bag from Fiona. "She throw you out?"

"Nah, I came out here to—"

"She got too much for you, huh?" Fiona taunted, cutting through his words. "The Sam Axe charm not working anymore?"

"Hey my charm is working just fine, sister," he snapped. "I decided to come out here and—"

Before he could finish speaking Madeline appeared in the doorway and took the pack of cigarettes that Fiona held out towards her.

"You do know those things are bad for you," Fiona told her when she unwrapped the packet and pulled a cigarette out to light it.

Taking a long drag, Madeline reached out to pat Fiona on the cheek affectionately. "Well so are a lot of things but I don't intend on stopping those either…come inside honey."

"She gets a honey and I get a growl?" Sam asked incredulously as he shook his head. Looking towards his friend for support, Michael just shrugged his shoulders and slapped him on the arm.

"I learned a long time ago that you don't argue, Sam," he grinned. "Believe me you'll live longer if you just agree."

"Mikey, say it ain't so," Sam huffed with dismay. "There's a disturbance in the force and it's all down to you!"

"What?" Michael asked him in confusion when Sam shot him a wide grin.

"You're whipped," he laughed. "Oh yeah, you're under the thumb!"

No," Michael shook his head and was just about to open his mouth in protest when Fiona called him from inside the house. He shot Sam a mock glare when the older man was shaking his head mirthlessly.

"Whipped," Sam chuckled as he followed his friend back inside the house, still unable to comprehend that this once stoic man, whose name was feared among certain people, was slowly becoming domesticated. It was humbling as well as humorous, but it suited him.

Walking back into the kitchen Sam stood in the doorway and watched his two friends as they leaned into each other, totally oblivious to the people around them. He could remember a time so many years ago when Michael Westen only lived from day to day. He wasn't anything like the man he was today, open and obviously very much a part of the woman beside him. Making a silent vow before he moved into the kitchen to join them; Sam promised himself that whatever happened…Raines wouldn't succeed…ever…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always thank you to everyone for the reviews, PM's, favourite story and author adds. You have all helped to make my return to writing in 2011 a memorable year.**

**I have had a lot of requests to have another couch scene, so as a thank you to all of you I have added one in this chapter.**

**Thank you to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this for me and for brightening my days with laughter. You two as well as Jedi Skysinger and Haunted-Eternity are some of the nicest people I've ever met. I hope we'll all be friends for many more years.**

**Happy new year everyone**

10

It was approaching midnight when Michael's phone began to ring loudly from inside his jacket pocket that was hung on the back of the sofa that he and Fiona were lounging on.

Looking down at the woman leaning against his shoulder he smiled at her when she made no attempt to move.

"Fi," he murmured when he placed a soft kiss into her hair. "I need my phone…"

"Hmmm," she yawned as she snuggled in closer to his side. "Tell them to go away."

"Fi…" he urged her again and gently shifted her weight so that he could pull his jacket around onto his lap. He looked down at her with a mock glare when she just offered him a wide smile and shifted to rest against the back of the sofa to watch him as he turned on his phone and placed it against his ear.

"Agent Pearce it's late..." he spoke into the phone while Fiona reached out for his hand, threading her fingers through his before she shuffled closer towards him again. Michael smiled down at her and bent to kiss her forehead before giving the caller his full attention. "…Okay…yes…tomorrow fine…we'll meet at the address of the warehouse I gave you. Thanks Kim…bye…"

Turning off the phone he looked down at it thoughtfully before he felt Fiona's gaze burning into him. She squeezed his fingers to gain his attention and when he tossed his phone onto the coffee table and turned to face her, she wasn't smiling.

"It's Kim now?" she asked haughtily as she sat up a little straighter.

"Uh…well…," his voice trailed off to be replaced with an uncomfortable smile when he reached for her to pull her back against him. "We should go to bed."

"Don't change the subject Michael," she told him irritably, but she didn't fight him when he moved to make her more comfortable. She knew he was trying to make her forget that certain slip of the tongue but she doubted that she could forget anything when it came to that woman. Pushing her displeasure to the back of her mind she suddenly realised that they had Madeline's family room to themselves. Madeline had gone to bed hours ago and Sam had made his excuses and left them alone when Fiona had dozed against Michael's side.

Looking down at her now, this was just like one of those times when he basked in her warmth and stole these intimate moments as he memorised every part of her. He smiled as he reached out to softly touch her arm, her warm skin sending heat through his body. In the years he had known her she had become his anchor, the one person who he felt completely at peace with above all others. It was in times like these when he didn't know anymore where she ended and he began.

She had her eyes closed but opened them again when she turned with his touch to offer him a sleepy smile. He could count on one hand the amount of times they had spent like this, but each time he fell in love with her all over again. He reached for her, this time smoothing his fingers over her forehead to chase a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Fi, go to bed," he whispered, his voice causing her to sink further into the softness of the couch.

"I'm fine right here," she insisted with a smile, but even as she spoke she was fighting off a yawn.

Michael returned her smile, his eyes silently scanning her soft features. Did she have any idea how much he loved and adored her? Reaching over her he took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle tug, pulling her over towards him.

"No you're not," he whispered.

Fiona gazed up at him adoringly and smiled before settling her head against his chest. Her hand slid down his arm, his skin grazing her fingertips gently until she reached his hand, linking their fingers together again. She loved this, she realised as she gave a contented sigh.

"I'm okay…you're here…" she whispered sleepily, even as her eyes were closing.

Michael closed his eyes briefly as his heart thundered inside his chest. This bond between them had broken through every defence, every barrier that he'd erected around himself ever since he could remember. No one had ever gotten this close to him before. No one had ever loved him enough to sacrifice their own lives like this woman had.

His eyes gazed across her features and he reached down to gently stroke a stray strand of hair from her cheek. He couldn't ever imagine a day without her by his side, and this relationship thing he had always tried to avoid, he found it far easier to slip in to than he'd realised.

She was the reason his relationship with his family had been restored. It was Fiona who had calmed him down the many times he would have blindly killed his enemies without thinking of the consequences, because he had lost all of his faith in humanity. It was her love and her guidance that kept him whole, safe and unbelievably happy.

"Fiiiiiooonnnna," Michael whispered, singsonging her name. "Go to bed."

Beside him, Fiona just smiled and kept her eyes closed. "Mmm…comfy…"

Michael couldn't help but smile as he shifted positions so that he could pull her head onto his lap. "Okay have it your way," he whispered as he bent over her to kiss her cheek. "But don't complain in the morning when you can't move because you slept on me."

"I'm with you…nothing else matters," she whispered softly as she tugged on his hand so that she could kiss his palm. Reluctant to release him, she held onto his hand with her own, wrapping her fingers around his. "Do you think we'll get through this?"

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and his fingers stilled in her hair. Shifting her upwards he moved her so that he could lay down beneath her to pull her so she was laying flush against him, her head on his chest.

Inclining his head he kissed her forehead before he settled back down against the cushions again. He combed his fingers through the long strands of her hair with one of his hands while he stroked her back with the other.

"We can get through anything, Fi," he whispered with total conviction. "You taught me that."

000

A loud bang jarred Michael awake. Opening his eyes he blinked slowly as he took a few seconds to gather his bearings. For a few moments he fought to remember why he couldn't move until images from the night before came filtering through to his mind.

Inclining his head he looked down at Fiona's sleeping face. They must have fallen asleep sometime during the early hours while they'd laid awake talking about unimportant things. Nothing could have prepared him for the burst of love he felt cascading through his body when she stirred against him, delving her hand deeper beneath the waistband of his jeans.

For a few luxurious moments he lost himself in her warmth, letting the sensations she caused inside his body take over. Moving his fingers he suddenly realised that sometime during the night his hands had pushed her camisole above her stomach, searching for the comfort of her warm skin even in his sleep.

When he heard another crash followed by a string of expletives he suddenly realised that they had fallen asleep on his mother's couch. Shooting his hand down to Fiona's he stopped her caressing touch before she could reach her destination and brought their joined hands back up to his chest.

"Fi," he whispered softly as he shook her gently. "Fiona…"

"Mmm…" she murmured before she stretched against him. Opening her eyes she blinked the sunshine out of her eyes before she lifted her eyes up to his and smiled. "Hey…"

"Hey," he greeted, his lips turning upwards when she turned her face into his neck to place a soft kiss onto his skin.

"It can't be morning already," she yawned when she snuggled in closer to him. "Just a little longer."

Michael shook his head and smiled down at her. Even in these quiet, private moments he was in awe of her. This woman had transformed his life into everything he ever wanted and sometimes he still couldn't understand how he had become so fortunate to have her in his life.

Opening her eyes again, Fiona lifted her head and began placing tiny little kisses on the underside of his chin, trailing her lips down his throat until she made the journey back upwards to capture his mouth before he could stop her.

Michael was lost. In the back of his mind he knew he was supposed to be telling her to stop but her kisses were intoxicating. This woman was able to scatter his mind into sexual overdrive just by her touch alone, controlling his every action and making his logical thoughts melt into nothing but her. Opening his mouth beneath hers he sighed with contentment when she deepened their kiss.

He plunged his tongue into her depths, his aching need for her drowning out how wrong it was to be doing this here, but he couldn't seem to stop. Her hands clawed at his shirt, her fingers desperately trying to pull him closer to her, and he complied with her fully, his own body's response to hers causing him to forget where he was.

Fiona was drowning in him, her thoughts scattered in a thousand different directions as she gave in to her aching desire. Their tongues duelled in a passionate frenzy and she was faintly aware of pushing him down further into the couch…couch?

Passion clouded her senses when the brief thought of where they were disappeared from her mind. When she felt one of his hands leave her waist to slide around to her stomach and find its way beneath her shirt, every other thought melted away. Her body trembled in anticipation as his fingers danced across her skin until a loud cough brought Michael's hands to a standstill.

"Oh…" Madeline's shocked voice caused their kiss to come to an abrupt end when they tore their lips apart.

Fiona's mind was fogged in desire and she was struggling to think of a reason why Madeline was in their bedroom when she suddenly realised where they were. Her mouth opened in embarrassment as a deep crimson blush spread across her face. Turning her head she buried her face into Michael's neck, trying to hide.

"Mom," Michael choked out her name and held onto Fiona before she could scramble off of him. "We were…uh…"

"I can see that," Madeline beamed as she averted her eyes to the photographs on the wall. "I was just going to tell you there's a pot of coffee in the kitchen…"

"Thanks Madeline," Fiona's muffled voice sounded foreign to her own ears when she forced the words from her lips. She kept her face turned into Michael's neck knowing she wouldn't be able to meet the older woman's eyes.

"I'm going to go back to my room," Madeline told them with a wide smile as she stepped away. Turning back to them before she reached the door she couldn't resist teasing them a little when she saw Fiona clutching Michael's shirt. "I'll be taking a long bath…maybe I'll take half an hour…"

"Mom—"

"Half an hour," she called as she turned away from them, leaving the blushing couple to cling on to each other for support.

"Oh nooooo," Fiona groaned into his neck, her heart racing inside her chest. "I'll never be able to look at your mother again…"

"One more minute and she would have seen—"

Fiona lifted her face away from his neck and looked up at him in disbelief. Moving her hand up to his mouth she covered his lips with her fingers. "Don't even go there," she warned as she slowly started to push herself upwards and off of him.

When she pulled away from him he reached for her, his fingertips gliding along her retreating arms. His body still craved her touch and he was more than a little tempted to pick her up in his arms and carry her into his old bedroom but he doubted she would appreciate his mother knowing exactly what they would be doing. So instead he watched her in silence, casting her an appreciative gaze as she stretched.

Fiona moved to the edge of the couch and sat down beside his thighs before she turned her head to smile down at him. She loved this man so much and there were so many times when all she wanted to do was say those forbidden three words just once when he was awake to hear them.

Patting his leg she stood up and reached out a hand to pull him up and off of the couch. Ignoring his protests she grinned down at him and held onto his hands when he stood up to face her.

Michael gazed down at her in awe. He couldn't believe how someone who had spent the night sleeping on a cramped couch could look so completely stunning. Some kind of male pride came over him when he reminded himself that this woman; this beautiful, perfect woman had chosen to spend her life with _him._ Lifting their joined hands to his lips he kept his eyes focused on her when he placed a kiss onto her knuckles.

"Michael," she whispered his name when the touch of his lips against her skin relit the fire in her eyes.

"Would you two get a room already," Sam groused when he came into the family room holding a hand to his head.

With a soft groan Fiona leaned her forehead against Michael's chest before closing her eyes in frustration. All of these interruptions were causing chaos inside her but she pushed her annoyance away when she lifted her head.

"Morning Sam," Fiona forced a smile to her lips as she reluctantly released Michael's hands to breeze across to the kitchen.

"Oh look at you miss perky," he groaned. "I tell ya Mikey your ma's got the loudest snoring problem I've ever heard. I thought the paint was gonna start peeling off the walls!"

"Really?" Michael smirked as his eyes sought out the woman in the kitchen again. "I hadn't noticed."

"Hadn't noticed?" Sam asked in disbelief when he followed Michael towards the kitchen. "I was across the hall and I heard her! How could ya not notice? I swear a fog horn is quieter…"

"We didn't hear anything," Fiona told him with a shrug when she handed Michael a mug of coffee before passing one to him too. Moving back to her boyfriend she turned his arm so that she could see his watch and sighed. "I'd better get washed up if we're going to make that meeting with Pearce."

"Wait…meeting?" Sam asked in surprise when he looked down at his coffee with distaste. Placing it onto the kitchen counter top he walked around to the fridge to pull out a beer. "What meeting?"

"Pearce called last night after you turned in," Michael told him when he held his mug out to Fiona. She took it from him and took a mouthful before passing it back to him with a grateful smile. "She's got some information for us."

"Well look guys maybe I should be the one to go with ya Mikey—" Holding his hands up when Fiona shot him a dangerous glare he looked to Michael for support. "I'm just sayin' that Fi can be a little intimidatin' and Pearce well…"

Michael put his mug down and caught Fiona's arm before she could storm towards his friend and brought her around to face him. "I need you to look out for my mom."

"Michael—"

"No Fi listen to me. You're the only one she'll listen to and if Raines has sent someone, then I need to know my you and my mom are safe…"

"I don't need you to be my white knight Michael," she snapped haughtily. "I can take care of myself; I've been doing it a long time."

"That's why I want you to stay here. Lock her in if you have to, just keep her in the house until Sam and I get back…" moving towards her he smoothed his hands up and over her shoulders, stroking her skin with his thumbs. "Please Fi…you're the only one I trust enough to keep her safe..."

Fiona sighed heavily; she had never been able to resist those eyes of his. His lips turned upwards into a slight smile and for a few seconds she thought about kissing that smile off of his face but being caught once already quashed that idea.

"Okay," she groused. "But I swear Michael if you so much as let _that_ woman touch you I swear I'll—"

"I won't," he grinned. "It'll be a quick in and out…"

"You are _not _helping your case, Michael," she growled when he retreated towards the back door with Sam in tow.

"I'll stop by the loft to change and then go to the meeting," he told her quickly before he and Sam disappeared.

"You'd better," she sighed, speaking into empty space when the door swung closed behind them.

Folding her arms across her chest she looked around the kitchen and sighed heavily before she rooted through Madeline's cupboard to pull out a box of herbal tea that she kept here. Clicking on the kettle she leaned against the counter dejectedly as she waited for it to boil…

000

Sam looked down at his watch for the third time in five minutes. Reaching for his beer he lifted it to his lips and took a long gulp before banging the bottle onto the table.

"I don't like this, Mikey."

"She's only a couple of minutes late, Sam. She'll be here," Michael told him with a heavy sigh. Sometimes he wondered which one of his friends was the most impatient, Fiona or Sam, but before he could tell the older man to drink his beer, Agent Pearce appeared at their table.

"Hi," she nodded to him as she sat down. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Michael told her before he shot Sam a warning glance. "What did you find out?"

"What no welcome drink?" she asked with a smile but it slipped from her face when Sam slammed his bottle back onto the table to stare at her. "O_kaaay_…"

"Fi's my friend," Sam told her, keeping his tone light. "I'm just here to make sure you don't get all touchy feely with my buddy here."

"Sam—"

"What?" Sam looked across at Michael who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm just looking out for ya brother...cuz y'know Fi'll kill ya!"

"Look," Pearce shook her head and swallowed the uneasiness that had crept over her. Taking a folder out of her bag she pushed it across the table towards Michael. "I managed to pull Raines' phone records for the past three weeks."

Michael opened the folder and looked down at the list of numbers that were highlighted in yellow marker. Looking back up at her he shrugged his shoulders in frustration. "Is this supposed to mean something to me?"

"Raines has called one number three times since yesterday," she told him as she pointed to the yellow highlighted number. "The phone calls lasted for a total of five minutes each."

Sam regarded Agent Pearce dubiously as he leaned against the table, "Yeah, but that could be a friend or—"

"I traced the number to a cell phone that was registered to a woman," Pearce told him, cutting through his words as she reached into her bag to pull out another file and took out a photocopied sheet of bank records. Laying them onto the table she pointed to a large cash deposit that had been placed into the account the day before.

"Normally this wouldn't cause suspicion but it's the woman's personal relationship with you that caught my attention. My guess is that Raines knows enough about your relationship with Miss Glenanne to have specific details that this woman has been unaware of until now," Pearce looked to Michael, waiting for any kind of reaction but all she got from him was confusion.

"Personal?" He asked as he shook his head irritably. "Agent Pearce I am slowly running out of patience…"

Pushing the top paper aside, Pearce pointed to a name highlighted in red and moved it towards him. "The phone number and bank account belong to _this _woman… "

Michael's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open as he snatched the paper off of the table. Pushing his chair back he stood up before grabbing his phone to punch in a number he knew by heart. Lifting it to his ear he struggled to hear the connection through his pounding heartbeat.

"Mike?" Sam asked worriedly, already getting to his feet. When Michael shoved the sheet of paper towards him, he looked down at it and shook his head as his mouth gaped open in shock. "Jeeze…Mike this is—"

"FI…PICK _UP _DAMMIT..." Michael practically yelled into the phone when it went straight to voice mail. Casting his friend a frantic look he could already hear the waver in his own voice as he headed towards the door. "She's not answering."

"Right behind ya brother," Sam told him as he cast a brief thanks back to Agent Pearce before he shot after his friend.

Kim Pearce watched their retreating forms before she leaned across the table and gathered the discarded telephone records. Looking down at the number again, she remembered the file that she had read on this woman. By all accounts she had disappeared off of the grid three years ago with her young son and she doubted it was just the money that had lured her back.

Standing up, she placed the folder back into her bag and raced out of the door. If the reason behind Samantha Kees' return was indeed vengeance, then Michael could use all the help he could get…

000

Fiona sighed and flicked through the pages of the woman's magazine that she'd already read through three times. Glancing up at the clock she shook her head and sighed again before tossing the magazine aside and stood up from the kitchen chair.

Checking that both the front and back door's were still locked she turned and made her way towards the bathroom, her baby sitting duties already wearing a little thin.

Stopping outside the bathroom door she knocked on the hard wood and stood back to fold her arms across her chest.

"MADELINE," she called before banging on the door again. "You've been in there for over an hour…are you okay?"

When she got no response she banged on the door again and tried the handle. When it turned in her hand her senses sparked into high alert and she looked back towards a large flower pot that she'd given Michael's mother as a Christmas gift and pulled out a gun. She knew better than to go into the bathroom with her gun drawn, especially if Madeline had only dozed off, so she cocked it and held it downwards before tentatively nudging the door. "Madeline, I'm coming in okay."

Pushing the door open she cautiously pushed it ajar and prepared herself for having to cover her eyes. Madeline was known for taking her long baths but surely even she couldn't last out for over an hour.

"Okay Madeline," Fiona sighed as she opened the door to step fully inside. "I warned you…You really need to—"

Before she could register what was happening something caught her in the chest causing her knees to buckle and her body to spasm erratically. The gun fell from her fingers as she fought for control. Her breath came in rasping gasps as she tried to fight the electricity pulsing throughout her body but she couldn't seem to move. When she fell to the floor her eyes caught sight of Madeline's prone body slumped against the wall, before her world turned black…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, PM's , favourite story and author adds. I really do appreciate everyone who takes time out to read my stories.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this for me, and for being such great friends. Also thanks to Jedi Skysinger and Haunted-Eternity for their constant encouragement and friendship. You're all very special to me.**

11

The first thing Fiona became aware of when she started to slowly regain consciousness was that the softness beneath her body felt all wrong. Her mind tried to unravel the senses that swirled and collided inside her, as she tried to bring herself back to the waking world. She attempted unsuccessfully to open her eyes, but they felt as if a lead weight was pressing against them.

Her whole body ached and she couldn't seem to fathom why she was so cold. Where was Michael? Had he stolen the quilt from around her again? Moving slightly, she pushed herself backwards to where she knew Michael's warm body would be, but she couldn't seem to find him.

Slow panic started to rise up inside her as she forced her eyes open. With a sudden burst, images assaulted her. Flashes of Michael, Sam and their last conversation filled her mind only to be chased rapidly away with Madeline's motionless body on the ground.

"M...Madeline..."she managed through dry, sore lips, "Madeline..."

Trying to move, Fiona shifted her body slightly but stopped suddenly when a sharp aching pain shot through her. Gasping in a breath, she bit down on her bottom lip until the pain had subsided, but the more she willed it to stop, the more it hurt.

"Michael," she hissed through tight lips as she groaned when another wave of pain washed over her. "Mi-chael…"

"He's not here," someone spoke above her and she tried to twist her body towards the voice.

"W…who…?"

"You know," the other woman told her harshly. "You couldn't have forgotten me already…"

Fiona closed her eyes again and tried to force herself to remember. Why was she here? Confusion set deep inside her mind as she attempted to move once again, only to be halted by another searing pain.

"W...where...am...I?" Her voice groaned from her lips, the words hissing out in frustration mixed with pain. "W…who…are you?"

"Oh, you know me," Fiona's tormentor told her joyfully. "I'm the woman whose fiancé you stole."

Fiona closed her eyes and fought to remember the woman's name but her mind was so foggy. Blurred images came flashing back into her mind in one sudden rush, causing her to gasp. Images of Madeline's body on the floor unmoving, photographs of her boyfriend with another woman…

"Who—"

"Oh like you don't know!" Samantha spat. "YOU had the _NERVE_ to act all friendly when _YOU'RE_ the reason HE left me."

"I…"

Taking a deep breath, Fiona winced when her lungs protested. Words filtered through her mind when she tried to string a coherent sentence together but all of the words were muddled.

"Oh quit with the innocent act. You're nothing but an Irish _slut_ who stole the man I loved…"

"I don't—"

"Leave her alone."

Fiona blinked her eyes open when her memory returned in a burst of light causing her to jerk herself upright. "Madeline?"

"I'm okay honey," the older woman's voice sounded beside her and she turned her body to see Michael's mother tied up a little way away from her. "She caught me off guard too…"

"QUIET," Samantha yelled as she slammed her fist down onto the edge of the bathtub, bringing both women's attention back to her.

"I have spent all of these years wondering what I did wrong to make Michael leave. I was ready to let it all go, bury the past, stuff like that." Turning towards Fiona again she moved a little closer, anger sparking in her eyes. "A week ago imagine my surprise when I got a call from a man called Raines from the CIA who told me a story that filled in all of those empty spaces."

Pulling at her arms, Fiona blinked heavily as she looked down at her tightly bound wrists. The thin zip ties were slicing into her skin causing a thin line of blood to drip onto her jeans. Anger flared inside her and she pushed the fogginess away to lift her head fully to face her attacker. Recognition flared in her mind when the face of her attacker appeared above her.

"Samantha?"

"Oh so you do remember me?" Samantha growled as she swiped the butt of her gun across Fiona's forehead causing her to hiss in pain.

"I didn't know," she gasped, lifting her bound hands to the trickle of blood slipping down her face. "I never knew about you."

"She's right," Madeline's voice echoed throughout the small bathroom and she winced a little when Samantha turned crazed eyes on her. "I didn't even know about you."

"That's because he hated you," Samantha hissed cruelly, her voice dropping lower. "He still hates you—"

"NO…" Madeline shook her head slowly. "You're wrong—"

"Am I?" Samantha grinned. "Did you ever ask yourself why he never called you? Huh…did you?"

"He said he was out of the country—"

"He despises you…his own mother…his own flesh and blood—"

"LEAVE HER ALONE," Fiona squeezed her eyes shut when the sound of her own voice caused a pain to shoot through her head. Taking a shallow breath she opened her eyes again and focused on Samantha. "Your fight is with me, not her. Let her go."

"What and have her call the cops?" stepping closer, the blonde woman waved her gun towards Fiona again. "I want her to know every detail about her lying cheating son."

"Why?" Fiona spat angrily. "Why are you even here Samantha? You and Michael were over a long time ago."

"YOU ruined my life!"

"HOW?" Fiona hissed. "Michael was under a cover ID when I met him. I fell in love with Michael McBride…I didn't even know Michael Westen until later…he left me too, he—"

"I don't care about you!" Samantha snapped angrily. "You're the reason he called things off, he left and never came back... If it hadn't have been for YOU messing things up we—"

"What?" Fiona hissed angrily as she pulled herself up onto her knees. "Married?"

"YES!"

"You really think that things were working between you?" Fiona asked stiffly. "I know how Michael thinks. I know his heart."

"So did I," Samantha shoved her backwards, sending her careering to the floor before bringing a gun up level with Fiona's face. "He…was…MINE."

Fiona's eyes flared with fire when she looked from the gun then up to its handler. A slow smile lifted her lips before she kicked out suddenly, propelling Samantha to her knees. The other woman didn't have time to react before Fiona lunged forward and cracked her forehead against hers and spun around to kick out again, knocking the wind from Samantha's lungs.

With her attacker dazed Fiona set about finding something to cut the ties off of her wrist but when a shot fired she didn't have time to react when blood blossomed over her shirt. Looking down at the growing red patch that covered her shoulder, Fiona could already feel her senses swaying as she slowly sank to the floor only to watch on helplessly when Samantha held the gun outstretched with fury in her eyes.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear Madeline's screams and she fought with the swirling mass of pain to pull herself upright.

"FIONA," Madeline's voice screeched as she shuffled to Fiona's side. "YOU SHOT HER!"

"I'm ok-ay," Fiona breathed and tried to smile when Madeline brought her bound hands up to try and cover the wound.

"Oh God," the older woman's eyes seeped with worried tears when she looked back at Samantha furiously. "What the HELL do you think you're DOING?"

"It won't kill her," Samantha waved her gun towards the two women and wiped a streak of blood away from her forehead. "Not yet anyway."

"She's bleeding," Madeline told her frantically. "She needs a doctor."

"I'm fine," Fiona's voice broke through Madeline's hysteria as she tried to offer the older woman a reassuring smile. "It's just a scratch…I'll live…"

"Yeah too bad," Samantha sneered. "But I want you alive long enough to see the look on your face when I tell you what Michael did with me."

The pain in Fiona's shoulder throbbed heavily as she lifted her eyes up to focus on the woman before her. Shaking her head she smiled defiantly as she tried to push herself upright.

"There's nothing…I don't know," Fiona breathed through the burning in her shoulder when Madeline helped her to sit straighter. Looking towards the woman who had become like a mother to her, she smiled, but she couldn't keep the pain from her eyes.

"Really?" Samantha asked gleefully. "Did you know that on my last visit here he kissed me?"

Fiona's eyes flared with disbelief and she shook her head with defiance when Samantha's smile widened.

"Michael and I weren't back together then…it's in the past it's not imortan—"

"Oh really? You seriously think he feels nothing for me?" she continued, enjoying the fire that was slowly dying in the Irish woman's eyes. "He helped me get into the AFC and we…" her voice trailed off wistfully as she relished in the discomfort showing in Fiona's face. "We stripped of our clothes to put on radiation suits and we…well, I caught him looking at me…"

"Is that it?" Fiona laughed bitterly, even though her heart was thudding inside her chest. "That's all you've got?"

"Oh no, that's not it at all," Samantha grinned. "You think Michael stayed faithful to you when he left you?"

Fiona's head ached. After everything that she and Michael had been through over the last few years, couldn't they ever just stop to take a breath?

"We weren't—"

"Together, I know," Samantha grinned. "You think he loved you back in Ireland?"

"I—"

"You think when he had sex with you it was because he loved you?" Turning to pick up her purse she pulled out some bound papers and threw them towards Fiona's knees. "Read it for yourself. I find it interesting to think that all those times he pretended to want you, he was really just faking—"

"No…" shaking her head, Fiona stared down at the debrief notes that had fallen beside her to see Michael's unique scrawl across the pages before she tore her eyes away. "It's not like that now."

"Really?" Samantha smiled. "Is that what you tell yourself when his eyes stare off into space? Do you know what he's really thinking? Do you know he feels trapped because of you?"

Fiona's eyes snapped up to hers in disbelief. "You don't know him anymore. He's different now, he's not—"

"Oh, you think he's devoted to you? Is that it?" Samantha shook her head and smiled mockingly. "Oh sweetie, you have no idea what your precious boyfriend has been doing behind your back…"

"Michael wouldn't—"

"Oh he would, and he has," Samantha grinned when she pulled some photographs out of her bag and tossed them onto the floor next to the debrief notes beside Fiona. "You can't really tell who the woman is from that angle but Michael sure looks like he's enjoying—"

"Another faked photo?" Fiona gasped when she moved her injured shoulder, the pain sending fury throughout her body. "Is…that all you've got?"

"You think they're fake?" Samantha laughed. "Read the notes and see for yourself. You're not the only woman he's slept with when he was under a cover ID."

"You're wrong," Fiona told her with complete conviction as she pulled herself onto her knees. "You think I'm the kind of woman who sits around and pines while the man she loves is away? What do you think I did when he left me? Sit there and cry myself to sleep?"

"I think that's exactly what you did," Samantha laughed. "We're so alike Fiona…you think you're the only woman they think about, that they'll never stray because they love you so much—"

"Is that what you thought?" Fiona asked dangerously. "I'm nothing like you Samantha…I don't dwell on the past or the things I can't control…"

"_I have made contact with Fiona Glenanne. She has agreed to work with me but I can tell she doesn't trust easily. My orders are you do whatever is necessary to secure her trust even if that means sleeping with her…_" Samantha recited from memory and smiled when Fiona sank back onto her heels. "His notes are an interesting read; you should give them a try."

"Is this what you've become Samantha?" Fiona asked her as she fought the doubts from her mind. "Is this how you behave when you have a child?"

"My son has nothing to do with this," Samantha snapped angrily as she lunged forward to kick Fiona's wounded shoulder to send her crashing back against the wall.

Fiona squeezed her eyes shut and gasped in a painful breath when blood oozed from her shoulder. Madeline scrambled towards her and looked around the small bathroom frantically for something to press against the wound. Her eyes fell on a small hand towel and when she made a move to grab it, Samantha kicked her back, sending the older woman careering to the floor.

Pushing herself upright, Fiona shifted onto her knees and helped Madeline to sit up before turning furious wild eyes towards Michael's ex fiancé.

"Touch her again and the last thing you'll see is a bullet heading straight for your brain," she growled dangerously as she struggled to stand, driven by the pure adrenalin that was running through her body.

"Oh yeah," Samantha goaded, extending the gun towards the bleeding woman. "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"That depends on what your new friend Raines told you about me."

"I know enough," Samantha told her haughtily. "He told me you were the reason why Michael left, that's all I needed to know."

"Really?" Fiona asked, a devious smile lighting her features. "So he didn't tell you I was with the IRA for 14 years?" She took a step closer. "Did he not tell you I once blew up an entire factory because the owner upset my mother…pity he was still inside at the time…"

"I—"

"Or that I went on the warpath, tearing buildings apart to find the man who killed my little sister? He didn't mention any of that?"

Taking advantage of Samantha's brief lapse in concentration Fiona lunged forward and knocked the gun from Samantha's hands and Kicked it towards Madeline before she balled her fists to deliver a blow beneath Samantha's jaw with a two fisted punch. Samantha's head recoiled backwards and she flew back against the wall to crumple in a heap on the floor.

Breathing heavily Fiona hissed through the pain in her shoulders and screwed her eyes shut as she blindly pulled open the small cupboard on the wall. Opening her eyes she tried to focus on the contents before she located the medical kit and tossed it on to the floor. The box opened with the impact spilling all of the contents over the floor. Spotting the scissors, Madeline glanced up at Fiona who was looking paler by the second

"Honey, sit down before you fall down," Madeline ordered as she looked back at Samantha's slumped body before reaching forward to grab the small pair of scissors from the floor. Sitting forward she slipped the metal blades beneath the zip ties around Fiona's wrists, sending the cruel biting material to the floor.

Fiona gasped when her freed injured arm fell to her side. Shaking off Madeline's concern she took the scissors from her hands to shakily cut through the ties around the older woman's wrists releasing her from the makeshift cuffs.

"Hold the gun on her," Fiona's voice gasped out when she moved her arm down by her side, blood dripping onto the floor. "I need the belt from your robe."

"Honey, you need to sit, you're bleeding," Madeline held the gun out to the unconscious woman who was slumped between the bath tub and the door.

"When she's restrained," Fiona nodded. "I need you to help me Madeline…I don't think I can pull it tight enough with my arm like this."

Madeline looked over Fiona's bloodied top before she blindly pulled the belt from the loops and handed the gun to her before she cautiously walked towards Samantha. Pulling her hands behind her back she made a loop and pulled as hard as she could until she was satisfied that the blonde woman wouldn't be able to pull herself free.

"Now tie it around the front," Fiona's voice was losing some of its vibrancy as she blinked heavily and held the gun outstretched, her hand wavering slightly.

Pulling the cord to the front, Madeline cast Samantha's stirring form a ferocious scowl as she yanked the cord as tight as she could.

"You're not the woman I thought you were," she told her lowly when her eyes blinked open. "My son loves that woman and nothing you or anyone else could ever say would change that."

"Yeah?" Samantha mumbled. "He's full of crap—"

Madeline lifted her hand and delivered a sharp hard slap across Samantha's face, silencing the cruel words that were escaping from her lips. Shifting backwards Madeline cast her one final glance before she hurried to Fiona's side, keeping her seated on the floor.

"Honey, you need a hospital—"

A sudden bang sounded from outside the bathroom followed by clambering footsteps and shouting.

"MICHAEL…" Madeline yelled when she could hear her son shouting Fiona's name. Keeping her gaze focused on the young woman beside her she tried to wipe some of the blood away from the wound but she stopped when Fiona screwed her eyes shut.

When the door flew open, Michael and Sam followed closely by Agent Pearce rushed through into the room, but Michael stopped dead when he saw the woman he loved covered in blood. He was by her side in a second, falling to his knees beside her, his hands instantly touching her.

Sam's eyes grew wide with horror when he saw the red patch covering Fiona's shirt before he turned his attention towards the woman tied up near the tub.

"She do this Maddie?" he asked, his voice sounding strangely high.

"Yeah," the older woman nodded. Holding up her own bloodied wrists she looked down at the red streaks adorning her skin before meeting Sam's worried gaze. "She did this too."

"Sam, I need to take care of Fi," Michael told his friend urgently without taking his eyes off of the woman beside him. "Can you help my mom?"

"Sure thing brother," Sam nodded.

"I'll take care of _her_," Agent Pearce nodded towards Samantha who was watching Michael intently. Picking up the gun from the floor she pointed it towards the prone woman. "I'll call it in."

"No," Michael's head whipped around as he fixed Samantha with a look that bordered on hatred. "I want to talk to her."

"Okay, but then I deal with her," Pearce told him. "I'm sure Raines will deny any involvement and drop this ridiculous vendetta he has against Miss Glenanne."

"Michael…" Fiona's voice brought Michael's attention back to her and he lifted his hand to her face. "Hey…"

"Hey," he grinned. "Maybe I should have let you come with me."

"What…" she smiled but winced when he pulled the bloodied material away from her wound, "…and miss…all the fun…"

"Your idea of fun is getting shot?" he chuckled. "Some things never change!"

Sam looked down at Fiona and shook his head with a smile. "Good to see you're still in one piece there Fi…"

Fiona met Sam's gaze and returned his smile with a weak one of her own. "Did you miss me Sam?"

"_Me_ miss you?" he asked, unable to keep the relief from his voice. "Maybe a little…but don't let it go to ya head!" Turning towards Madeline he pulled on her arm and led her out of the bathroom, ignoring her protests as he manoeuvred her down the hall.

Turning his attention back to Fiona's wound he glanced over at Agent Pearce and nodded in Samantha's direction. "Get her out of here but make sure you keep her secured."

"Okay," Pearce nodded as she moved forward to haul Samantha to her feet. "Where—"

"Ask Sam," Michael told her quietly before he returned his attention back to the woman beside him to find her watching him.

When the bathroom door closed behind Pearce and their unwelcome guest, Michael picked up the scissors and started to slice through the material of Fiona's bloodied shirt. Her silence was worrying him; she had never been so quiet. Lifting his eyes to hers he ran his fingertips over her cheek.

"Fi…"

"I'm okay," she told him softly as her eyes slipped down to the bloodied wound. "It looks worse than it is."

"Really?" shaking his head, Michael couldn't help but chuckle when he reached for the sterile liquid in the medical kit.

"I've been shot enough times to know the difference Michael," she told him, only to gasp in a breath a second later when he began to clean the wound. Scrunching her eyes closed she brought her knee's up to bury her face into them. "Your…surgical skills haven't inp-roved…arghhh…"

"I'm sorry," he soothed as he manoeuvred her shoulder backwards. "Almost got it…"

Fiona groaned into her knees and muttered something he couldn't quite hear. With a final tug he pulled the small bullet out of her shoulder and dropped it onto the bloodied gauze on the bathroom floor. He was totally unprepared when he turned back to her for the balled fist that came into contact with his chin, knocking his head backwards.

He recovered in seconds and moved his neck from side to side before he turned to face her.

"Ow," he whined as he rubbed his chin. "_I_ didn't shoot you!"

Fiona's eyes snapped up to his but she couldn't seem to offer him a smile, not this time. Her gaze dropped from his and down towards the scattered papers a short distance away from her side. Michael's eyes followed hers until they focused on the objects, recognition sparking in him.

"Fiona," he spoke her name again, lifting his fingers to tilt her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Whatever she told you—"

"She told me you only slept with me to earn my trust," she whispered, her voice echoing in her own ears.

"You know me better than that," he told her softly as he brought both hands up to cradle her face. "Fi…"

"I do," her voice dropped when she averted her eyes. "I think I do…"

"Fi, look at me," he told her gently as he pulled her around to face him. "You were never just an asset to me."

"Did you sleep with me for the sake of your cover?" she asked suddenly, fighting off a brief burst of anger brought on by the pain. Pulling out of his grasp she plucked a gauze pad out of the medical box to position it over her wound. "Were there other's? Am I just one in a long line of—"

"STOP," his voice hissed out causing her to still her movements and stare up at him. The hurt in her eyes almost caused him to lose his self control and he instantly regretted raising his voice. Pushing her hands away he picked up some surgical tape and placed it over the gauze to hold it in place before he sat back, letting a long sigh escape his lips. "I'm sorry."

Fiona swallowed hard when he reached for her, his touch sending a sheen of tears to her eyes. Her shoulder hurt, her mind reeled from the notes just a short distance away and she was just so tired. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the wall and tried to keep her breathing even. Every time she thought she had made some headway in her relationship with the man beside her, something came along to shatter it.

"Fiona," he spoke softly, his voice urging her to open her eyes. "Talk to me, please."

"Has there been anyone else?" she asked, her voice cracking as she spoke, "Have there been other's since we—"

"No," he told her, his voice breaking through hers. "Raines is using anything he can to break you, Fi…you know me better than anyone ever has…"

"When is this going to end…" her voice broke but she swallowed back the lump in her throat before it could take over her body. Shifting closer to him she sought out his warmth and laid her head against his chest. "I can't do this anymore, Michael…I'm so tired…"

"I know," he told her as he manoeuvred her so he didn't hurt her arm as he enclosed his arms around her. Resting his lips against her hair he kissed the soft strands and closed his eyes. "I'm going to end this once and for all…Pearce is going to help us."

Silence surrounded them as they sat together drawing comfort from each other. Michael traced his fingertips up and down her arm in an effort to reassure himself that she was still here beside him. When she sighed against him he inclined his head to look down at her face, expecting her to be sleeping but when she looked back up at him with a small smile he lost his heart to her all over again.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he bent to kiss her temple. Fiona closed her eyes and nodded against him, taking solace from the calm silence that encompassed them.

Fiona stayed close to him for a long time before she spoke, not wanting to break the spell of peace that washed over them. Her eyes drifted over towards the discarded papers on the floor before she slowly disentangled herself from his arms. She knew he was still watching her with concern, as if he thought her seeing what was written in those notes would be enough to shake her belief in him.

Taking a breath she knew there were so many things that remained unanswered. So many things from their past could unbalance them or pull them apart but they were both too strong for that to ever happen. The past was the past, and that's exactly where it belonged. "When you go to Raines," she told him as she looked over towards the notes and photos on the floor. "Tell him to take his filth and stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

Michael's eyes suddenly grew wide as the worry eased away from his features. Nodding slowly he watched her with complete awe, knowing that he had been right about her all along. She knew his heart but he knew hers aswell, and that's why Raines would never succeed.

"We need to check on your mom," she told him softly when she turned back to him. "Your…_ex_… hit her."

"_What?"_ he asked, his attention snapping back to her when she pulled herself up onto her knees. "When?"

"Oh don't worry, I took care of it," she told him with a smile when he helped her to stand. She wobbled a little at first and had to grab onto him to stop herself from falling. After a few seconds she unclenched her fingers to release his shirt as she balanced on her own. "I…punched that bitch so hard…she never got up again…"

"Yeah?" he asked, a proud smile emerging on his lips as he slipped an arm around her to keep her upright. "I'd liked to have seen that!"

Fiona's eyes shot to his in disbelief. "I just admitted I punched your ex girlfriend and you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? She's not you," he told her with a smile, "…come on, you need to change and take some pain meds."

Fiona's mouth opened and merged into a wide smile as she leaned up to press a kiss onto his cheek before drawing away again. "Thank you, Michael."

Turning his face down to hers, Michael couldn't help but return her wide smile with a bright one of his own. "For what?"

Fiona turned into him and kissed his lips briefly before pulling away again. She grinned up at him adoringly for a few moments before moving carefully back into the circle of his arms. "For proving my faith in you wasn't wrong…"

Shaking his head with amusement, Michael reached forward to open the bathroom door before ushering her into his old bedroom across the hall.

"Let's get you out of that bloodied shirt," he told her, choosing to ignore the smirk that lit up her features. Shaking his head he grinned back at her, relieved that the tension regarding the past had gone. "For a clean one!"

"You're no fun, Michael," she sighed, ready to berate him for his lack of spontaneity when he kissed her, taking the words from her lips to leave her breathless.

When he pulled away to smile down at her dazed expression he had to physically force himself from seeking out her lips again. No matter what Samantha had tried to portray him as, it hadn't worked.

"Shirt first," he told her as he pushed the door to his old room open to usher her inside. "Then I'll get you something for the pain."

He had barely got the door closed when she turned on him, pushing him backwards against the door.

"I've always been a girl in favour of more natural pain remedies," she told him as her voice dropped into a sultry whisper as she kissed her way up his throat. The burning pain in her shoulder forced her to pull away from him but she tried to push it away as she kissed him again.

"Mike," Sam's voice sounded from outside in the hall followed by a loud knock. "Are you in there?"

Michael laid his head back against the door and tried to control his breathing as he held her against him when she groaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sam…we'll be right out."

"Okay brother. Your mom's cooking so you better get out here and stop her!"

"Okay," shaking his head Michael held her against him until he was satisfied that Sam had actually moved away from the door.

Leaning down, he kissed her head before he took her hand and led her towards the dresser to take out a shirt, holding it up against her to check for the size.

"As soon as you're done with Raines you're taking me home," she told him quickly when she helped him strip her of the bloodied shirt. "Too many interruptions here…"

"Okay," he told her quietly when she moved to kiss him again but stopped halfway. Looking down at her he saw the paleness in her cheeks and he lifted a hand to her face. "Fi?"

"Maybe I'll take those pain meds after all," she told him when he handed her one of his old T-shirts before helping her to pull her arm through.

"Come on," he smiled, kissing her forehead before he led her out of the room. "We'd better save Sam."

"I think we should make him eat whatever she cooks him," Fiona told him with a devious grin. When she saw the unbelieving smile lift his lips she just shook her head nonchalantly. "Maybe next time he'll take the hint when he sees the door closed!"

Shaking his head, Michael grinned down at her as he led her back towards the kitchen where their makeshift family awaited…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of your review, PM's and favourite story and author adds. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to send all of you a personal reply yet but as soon as I get some spare time I will. I appreciate all of your comments and for taking the time to read my story**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this and for making me smile every day. Also huge thanks to haunted-Eternity and Jedi Skysinger for your constant support and friendship, I am truly blessed to have four such wonderful friends.**

12

Samantha stared around the garage and silently seethed. Looking down at the crude robe cord that bound her she cursed silently for letting herself become so sloppy. Nothing about this had gone to plan and she doubted that Raines would go through with the deal to grant her immunity now. She should have listened to her gut feelings when she first got the call but Raines had lured her in with the answers to questions she had long forgotten.

She could hear Michael's voice before she saw him. His words echoed from inside the main house and part of her still missed hearing it. She had almost forgotten what it had been like to be in his presence, or how a person could be totally consumed by him. The last time she was in Miami she was hit by regrets of the things that could have been. Back then she had seen the way he looked at the other woman in his life but she had chosen to ignore it, instead playing on the fact that she was once his fiancée. She had no idea that the other woman had actually been the _other _woman, the one who took Michael away.

Looking up towards the doorway she tried to sit straighter in the chair when Michael stepped through. For the first time since she had known him his face wore a blank expression. The eyes that she could always remember as so vibrant and blue were stony cold and unreadable. Swallowing the hurt she averted her eyes, unwilling to see such loathing in his gaze.

"Agent Pearce," he turned towards the dark haired woman who was seated on a stool just inside the door. "My mom has made pancakes, they're in the kitchen."

"I'm fine Mic—"

"I think you should go inside," he told her, his voice cutting through her words. "She's insistent."

Taking the hint, Pearce nodded silently before glancing back at the woman she had been watching to turn and walk back inside the house. Michael waited until she was gone before he took her seat and turned to watch his former fiancée.

"Michael…" she started, her voice all but a whisper. "I—"

"Save it Samantha," he told her abruptly, holding his hand up to silence her. "You and I haven't seen each other for over two years…why did you come back now?"

"I—"

"You hurt my mother," he told her, unable to keep the loathing from his voice. "You shot Fiona."

"_She_ got what she deserved," she snapped. "_She_ stole you from me…she—"

"She didn't steal me," he retorted angrily. "She didn't even know about you."

"Then it's all _your_ fault," she hissed as tears flooded her eyes. "You left without an explanation. You walked out and I spent years trying to figure out what went wrong…and all this time it _was_ her…"

Michael stood up and folded his arms across his chest before he lifted his head to face her. "You can't blame any of this on Fi…it was me. Everything that happened between me and her _happened _because _I_ wanted it. And I'm sorry if you can't accept that."

"So you're telling me you slept with her because you wanted to? _Please_ Michael…we both _know_ that's not true—"

"Sam—"

"I've read the mission notes," she spat. "She doesn't know you used her, does she? I hope I'm still here to see her face when she reads those damn notes and realises what a lying, cheating—"

"These notes?" a voice came from the doorway and filtered inside the room. Stepping into the garage Fiona held the stack of papers in her hands as she came to stand beside Michael. She glanced over at Samantha before turning her attention back to the man she loved and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Fi," he berated softly, his voice dropping as he unfolded his arms to tenderly stroke her shoulder. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Michael, I have rested," she told him honestly. "Now I'm here."

Samantha watched the scene before her in disbelief. This woman had taken everything that should have been rightfully hers and here she was flaunting it in her face, but no matter what she had planned to say, the words disappeared from her lips when she saw how her ex fiancé looked at the woman before him. Jealousy crept its way over her heart when she thought of all the times she had wanted him to look at her_ that_ way. Swallowing the hatred that welled up inside her she tried to avert her eyes to ease the pain but she couldn't seem to look away. So instead she squeezed her eyes closed and plotted Michael's downfall in her mind.

Michael shook his head and sighed when he recognised the stubborn look in Fiona's eyes and he knew from many years of experience that it was no use arguing with her. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Why not?" she asked him with a wide smile as she turned to look at the woman who was tied to the chair. "It's not fair that you get to have all the fun by yourself."

"I'd hardly call this fun, Fi…"

"Well that's because you're not doing it right, Michael," she told him sweetly as she smiled up at him. "Just leave me alone with her for five minutes and I'll—"

"_Fi…_"

"I'm just sayin'," she told him with a coy smile. "Can't we just shoot her and get it over with?"

Michael cast a mock scowl down at her and shook his head when she handed him the notes. "No," he told her with a hint of a smile when she leaned against him. "I'm just talking to her…"

"Talking?" she asked dubiously as she looked over towards Samantha. "I could make her talk for ya."

"I think I can handle it Fi," he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Pearce and I are delivering her to Raines this afternoon and when I get back—"

"I could come with you. I—"

"I need you to stay with my mom…" As if to appease her he ran a fingertip over her hand before he smiled down at her. "Please Fi…"

"Alright, I can take the hint," she sighed. "I'll go…but if you're not back inside in ten minutes I'll come and shoot her myself. Got it?"

"Got it," he grinned, nodding his head affectionately when she turned on her heels to walk away. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight before he took a wistful breath and turned back around to face Samantha.

"Well isn't that sweet," she growled sarcastically when she opened her eyes. "You used to look at me like that a long time ago, too."

"Times change," he told her. "People change."

"No, just you Michael." Shaking her head she lowered her eyes, some of the anger dying away, "We were good together weren't we?"

Michael closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to look down at the notes in his hands. They had been written so long ago at a time when he was a totally different person, and not just because of a cover ID.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Sam," he told her, and he was sorry. She had been caught up in a situation that she had no control over just like he had. It wasn't her fault that he had met another woman and fallen for her so deeply. What he had with Sam couldn't even come close to how he felt about Fiona, and that had been the one thing that told him what he shared with Samantha was fleeting and not forever.

"Yeah, well you did," she snapped, lifting her head to look upon him with angry, hurt eyes. "I loved you."

Michael's swallowed heavily and shook his head, "No, you didn't."

"Oh, I think I did," she spat bitterly. "We were getting married. You loved—"

"No," he told her quietly, trying not to see the hurt in her eyes. "I didn't, Sam. I'm sorry."

"_You're sorry?"_ she hissed as her voice caught in her throat. "You _lied_ to me."

"Oh come on Samantha," he sighed, getting up from the stool to stand before her. "You liked the lies—"

"To other people, yeah…but not me…I didn't expect you to lie to _me_…"

"I'm sorry."

"What about _her_?" she asked lowly, keeping her eyes fixed on his face. "Did you lie to _her too?_"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked towards the door where Fiona had walked through only a short time ago. "From the moment I met her."

"You're a bastard Michael Westen," she told him, the words hissing through her lips. "Does she even know?"

"She didn't at first," he told her, regret seeping into his words. "I tried to protect her but when she found out the truth I ended up hurting her anyway."

"Yeah, well you hurt me too," she snapped.

"Sam I know you're angry right now," he told her softly as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "But I didn't set out to meet someone else…" Looking down at the notes he smiled slightly when he remembered how his heart had lurched inside his chest the day he knew he had fallen for the tiny little Irish woman who had stolen his heart.

"So, why her?" she asked haughtily as her voice dipped low. "What did she do to you to make you so needy…did she—"

"I knew the moment I met her," he blurted, cutting through her words. "When I got the call to get out because my cover was blown…I…"

"You what?" Samantha snipped, sarcasm dripping from her words, "Cried…_please!"_

"It hurt to leave," he told her as he shook his head. "For the first time in my life I didn't want to go…there, are you satisfied Sam? I realised I was in love with her and it hurt…is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You deserve to hurt," she spat angrily. "You deserve the pain."

"Maybe I do," he agreed sadly as he cast one brief glance down at his old notes before placing them onto a work bench. "I don't know why she's still here with me after everything I've put her through…but she is…and I know you don't want to hear this Sam, but…_she is_…my…life."

Samantha's eyes grew dark when he turned away from her to make his way towards the open door. Struggling against her binds she gasped in a breath before she screamed out his name in defiance. He stopped still and for a moment she thought he was going to turn around and face her, but he didn't.

"Michael," she tried again when he hadn't moved, lowering her voice. "I need to see my son…if you turn me in I'll never see Charlie again…I need to see my son…Michael…"

Lowering his head, Michael kept his back to her as he took another step away from the garage, ignoring her pleas…

Fiona's eyes were on him as soon as he came back into the kitchen and gravitated towards her. There was a haunted look in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before and for a moment fear gripped at her heart. Stepping closer she met him half way, both of them ignoring the three other people in the room.

"Michael?" she asked worriedly when he reached for her to place one hand on her face followed by the other. His eyes gazed into hers as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her lips before drawing back to lay his forehead against hers. When she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong he shook his head and closed his eyes before lowering his face to nestle between her neck and shoulder.

Madeline looked on at the couple who were oblivious to the small audience around them. She couldn't ever remember a time when she had seen her son so open with anyone before. A few years ago she had told him that he'd picked the right girl and she had been right. Fiona had stayed by his side when everyone else had walked away. She had defended him fiercely even when she thought he was wrong and she had no doubts that her son had found the woman who would spend her life by his side.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she coughed a little and looked towards Sam who had the same surprised look on his face. Shaking his head he put his beer onto the table and stood up a little straighter.

"I...I think I should give Elsa a call," he muttered to no one in particular as he fiddled with the cell phone in his hand. Glancing back up at the entwined couple he suddenly felt a pang of longing when he realised how much he was missing his own _girlfriend. _Turning on his heel he stalked away, dialling Elsa's number as he went.

Madeline watched his retreating form before she turned to Agent Pearce to fix her with a suspicious gaze. Picking up her cigarettes she indicated for the other woman to follow her before casting one final glance back at the couple who were still wrapped in a silent embrace.

When they were far enough away, Madeline turned to her and pointed to the couch specifying for her to sit.

"I'll stand," Pearce told her quietly, feeling more uncomfortable by the second when Michael's mother kept her eyes fixed on her.

"I said _sit,_" Madeline commanded, her voice rising dangerously as she took a cigarette out of her pouch and put it to her lips.

Agent Pearce's eyes widened with shock and she thought about telling the other woman exactly what she thought of this whole situation, but when Michael's mother lit her cigarette and continued to glare at her she did as she bade and sat on the couch.

"Mrs Westen…I—"

"Let's get one thing straight sweetheart," Madeline spoke as she blew a plume of smoke into the air. "I know what you did to Fiona."

"Look—" Pearce started, hoping to alleviate Madeline's worries but the older woman held her hand up to stop her from speaking.

"That girl _is_ my daughter and that's not just because she's with my son," Madeline told her honestly as she looked down at her cigarette. "I just want you to know something about her before you try and explain away the pain you caused her."

Pearce swallowed heavily and prepared herself for the onslaught of words but they never came. Glancing up at the older woman she couldn't help the clench in her chest when Madeline looked upon her with wide wet eyes.

"She can't go home…she can never see her family again and do you know why?"

Shaking her head wordlessly, Agent Pearce regarded the older woman carefully, not daring to speak.

"She loves my son, that's why," Madeline told her as she took a long drag of her cigarette to puff the smoke out into the room.

"I…I didn't know that," Pearce told her truthfully, suddenly feeling every ounce of self loathing pouring down onto her. She hadn't known, Raines had neglected to inform her of that small detail and everything she had been an instigator in suddenly weighed heavily over her heart.

"Well now you do," Madeline told her firmly, all traces of tears gone. Lifting her ashtray in her hand she stubbed out the used cigarette into the glass dish before she turned to Agent Pearce again.

"I will do anything to protect my son and that girl in there…she is my family and if you so much as hurt her again I swear I'll—"

"Ma," Michael's voice echoed throughout the room, breaking through her words. He watched on dubiously when she suddenly stepped back and turned towards him. He knew she was only trying to protect Fiona, even though his girlfriend had made it quite clear that she could get by on her own.

Madeline turned to plaster a smile on her face when she regarded him carefully when he came to stand beside her. "I was just talking to your friend…"

"I know mom," he smiled as he squeezed her shoulder. "I need to speak to Agent Pearce in private…I think Fi could use your help in the kitchen."

"Okay honey," she told him as she cast him a warm smile. "I'll make her some tea."

"She'd like that," he nodded, unable to hide the affection from his voice. Before she could turn away he caught her elbow and smiled down at her. "Thank you, mom."

Madeline's features softened and she turned towards him to pat the side of his face affectionately. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Michael waited until his mother was far enough away before he released the sigh he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry," he told Agent Pearce, keeping his voice low. "She—"

"No need to explain Michael," she nodded as she got up from the couch, her voice suddenly becoming officious. "So, how do you want to play this thing with Raines?"

"I want this to be over," Michael told her quietly. "We have enough leverage now to put an end to this whole thing with Fi, I just need your help to set up a meeting."

"Consider it done," Pearce nodded. "But I have a better idea and I don't think you're gonna like it…"

"I'm listening," Michael folded his arms across her chest and waited for her to speak but all she did was smile and indicated for him to follow her back towards the garage.

000

Samantha's eyes sparked with relief when the woman before her explained exactly what she wanted her to do. Looking towards Michael she could see that he wasn't too happy about the plan but that he was resigned to it anyway.

"So you want me to call Raines and tell him what exactly?" She asked dubiously when Agent Pearce turned towards her. "You seriously think he'll believe me?"

"Make him believe you," Michael told her coolly. "You're good at lying Sam; this should be easy for you."

"Yeah, well so are you," she snapped back.

"Anyway…" Pearce cut in. "if you two can cool it down for just a minute then we can get this thing over with and all get back to our lives." Looking from one to the other she shrugged her shoulders as she fixed Michael with a detached gaze. "I presume you want this dealt with."

Michael stared at her in disbelief. After everything both she and Samantha had put him and Fiona through… Sighing heavily he ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated groan. "Do it. Make the arrangements," he told her as he turned away from the two women to make his way out of the garage. "I'll break the news to Fi…"

Agent Pearce nodded as she watched his retreating form. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out Samantha's cell phone before she turned towards her. "When this is over you leave Miami and you never return. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Samantha nodded gratefully. "I have nothing to come back for."

"That's right," Pearce told her. "But just in case you get it into your head that you can somehow find your way back, I'll have you arrested for attempted murder."

"What?" Samantha gasped in disbelief. "It was an accident…I—"

"An accident?" Pearce asked incredulously. "I don't think so Miss Kees…you shot Miss Glenanne. It's either this way or I will back off and let her deal with you herself, but I have to warn you, she's an IRA trained guerrilla."

"_Her?"_ Samantha scoffed. "_Please…"_

"I've read her file," Pearce told her as she shrugged her shoulders. "She's…impressive…"

"Yeah, I doubt that. She's—"

"What?" Fiona's voice caused both women to jump in surprise when sauntered into the garage carrying something in her hands. "Not dangerous?"

"I didn't…say that," Samantha stuttered as she shook her head. "I—"

"Michael told me you've cut a deal," she mused thoughtfully as she cradled a stun gun in her hands. "I didn't think that was fair…in fact I wanted to come in here and shoot you, but lucky for you Michael's a soft touch…"

Agent Pearce swallowed hard when she saw the gleam in Fiona's eyes. "Uh…Miss Glenanne, you shouldn't be in here."

"Why not?" she asked innocently as she lifted the stun gun to her face and nuzzled it against her cheek. "We're just talking, _right?_"

"Where's Michael?" Samantha asked quickly as she squirmed in her seat. "Is he—"

"Oh, my _boyfriend_ is around here somewhere," Fiona sighed wistfully as she slowly advanced on Michael's former fiancée. "But let's not talk about him right now…"

"Miss Glenanne," Agent Pearce started, her voice dropping worriedly as she looked towards the garage door hoping that Westen would step through at any moment. "Please—"

Fiona stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Agent Pearce, fixing her with a deadly gaze. "Don't think I've forgotten about you _Agent Pearce,"_ she told her, her voice dropping dangerously. "You'll get your turn…"

Pearce moved her hand to her waist, searching for her gun but she suddenly remembered that it was still in her purse back inside the house. Glancing back towards the doorway she considered her options. If she left to retrieve her gun she would effectively be leaving the two women alone in the garage and she was almost certain that Fiona Glenanne would live up to her reputation. Glancing back towards Samantha she saw her eyes grow wide when Michael's psychotic girlfriend taunted her with weapon in her hand.

Moving towards the doorway Pearce hovered beside it while she kept her eyes on the other two women in the garage.

"MICHAEL…" she yelled frantically, knowing instinctively that he was the only one who could tame the Irish woman's temper. "_MICHAEL…_"

Fiona's lips lifted into a wide grin as she extended the stun gun and pointed it at Samantha before drawing it back again. Moving closer she pointed the tip against Samantha's cheek only to pull it back again just as quickly.

"I'm sorry," Samantha babbled, her voice echoing throughout the room. "I was angry…I was—"

"Afraid?" Fiona asked calmly. "Are _you_ afraid now?"

Samantha nodded her head erratically, her eyes watching the stun gun as Fiona moved it tauntingly above her face. Her whole body was shaking and all she could think of was the child she had left behind.

"Oh," Fiona's smile widened and her voice dropped as she moved the stun gun away from Samantha's face to step closer towards her ear. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she hovered close to the other woman, "I'm just getting started…"

Michael came rushing into the garage and looked towards Pearce expectantly following her gaze when she pointed towards Fiona. Shaking his head incredulously he moved passed Pearce and made his way towards his girlfriend who turned to offer him a bright smile.

"Thank you, Michael," she beamed as she handed him the stun gun. "And look, not a scratch on her, unlike the big gouge she put in my shoulder…" stepping back she met his gaze with a smouldering one of her own, "…_you_ owe me dinner!"

Michael took the stun gun from her hands and smoothed his hand over her uninjured shoulder. "I owe you a lot of things…"

"Yes she do," she told him softly as she glanced back at Samantha who was watching them in disbelief. Turning back to the man before her, Fiona sighed as she ran a fingertip over the buttons on his shirt before pulling her hand away. "When you get back I intend to collect!"

When she turned from him to walk away, Michael turned with her. His eyes followed her retreating form, already missing her presence. When she walked calmly by Agent Pearce she cast her a warning glare before she disappeared out of the garage.

"What the _HELL_ was that Westen?" Pearce growled angrily when she began to pace the floor with frustration. "She threatened me!"

"Fi?" he asked with surprise. "Uh…I think you're confused Agent Pearce, Fiona doesn't believe in threats."

"Well I think she does now!" Pearce groused. "Your girlfriend is crazy, Westen."

"No she's just a little…angry, that's all," he sighed as he looked down at the stun gun before he tossed it towards her. "It's not even real."

Agent Pearce caught the gun in her hands and regarded him carefully, shaking her head in disbelief until she examined it for herself. "It's fake…"

"Like I said, Fi doesn't believe in threats," he told her as he turned away from Pearce and Samantha to walk towards the door. "She deals with her problems by shooting them."

"But—"

"Agent Pearce, I'd say she has a right to be upset don't you?" he asked her seriously as he regarded both women with nothing more than disapproval. "_You_ sent her messages and faked photographs…"

"I said I was sorry," Pearce sighed. "I'm trying to fix it—"

"This isn't something you can fix," he snapped as he turned his eyes on to Samantha. "You shot her and hurt my mother… "

"I told her I was sorry," Samantha's voice shook as she spoke, imploring him to take her side. "I am, Michael…I am really sorry…I'll tell her again…"

"I don't think so Sam," Michael told her calmly. "If you speak to her again she _will _kill you…and… I'll let her."

Turning away he stepped out of the garage, ignoring both women as he walked. Before he left completely he turned back one last time before turning away again.

"Make the call Agent Pearce. I want _her_ out of here."

When he had disappeared Pearce released the breath she had been holding. Everything about this was just one complete mess and she just wanted to bring it all to an end. Casting one last look towards Samantha's phone in her hand she took a deep breath to try and control her trembling fingers.

"Okay," she breathed as she untied one of Samantha's hands and handed her the phone. "You know what you have to say?"

"Yeah," Samantha told her shakily. "I tell him the job is done and I want to meet him here in Miami."

Pearce nodded as she folded her arms over her chest. "Make it convincing."

Samantha held the phone to her ear and took a few deep breaths while she waited for the phone to connect. Looking up at Pearce she started to mouth that the line had connected when she stopped suddenly.

"Raines…it's Samantha…Samantha Kees…that thing you asked me to take care of, it's done…"

"_You eliminated the Glenanne woman?"_ Raines asked dubiously.

"I'll explain the details when we meet…but...I'm staying on in Miami…" Samantha told him as she sighed into the phone.

"_What? Why?"_ Raines hissed. "_That wasn't part of the plan."_

"Well let's just say Michael gave me an offer I couldn't refuse…" Samantha told him, a little too convincingly. "I want to meet today…and before you tell me you can't, I know you're still in Miami, I do my homework too Raines…"

"_Okay,"_ Raines sighed. "_I'm staying at the Ritz Carlton in Coconut Grove. I'll meet you in the parking lot in two hours."_

"Two hours outside the Ritz-Carlton…" Samantha smiled. "I'll see you then…"

Turning the phone off Samantha groaned as she handed the phone back to Agent Pearce and tried to control her trembling hands. "It's done," she told her.

"Good," Pearce nodded. "I'll go and inform Michael…if everything goes to plan you'll be on your way home in a few hours."

Samantha nodded gratefully and closed her eyes briefly; she couldn't wait for this all to be over…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, sent PM's and for the favourite story and author adds. I know I say this every time but I honestly do appreciate each and every one of you who takes the time to read my stories. I am truly humbled by all of your kind words.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for their read through of parts of this and also the many re writes. **

**I couldn't fit everything I wanted and have Raines make an appearance in this chapter so he'll be dealt with in the next chapter.**

13

Fiona was staring down into her tea cup when Michael came back into the main house. He took a few moments to regard her silently, letting his eyes drift over her tired form. Even though she looked exhausted she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. From the moment he'd met her she had taken his breath away and what he'd told Samantha was true, he'd known from their very first meeting that Fiona Glenanne would forever hold a place in his heart.

Sensing his presence Fiona lifted her head and turned her eyes towards him. A small smile lifted her lips when she saw the look in his eyes and for a moment they were both content to bask in the presence of one another.

"Hey," she smiled. "Is it done?"

Finding his feet, Michael sauntered towards her and crouched down beside her chair. Lifting his hand he brushed an errant strand of hair away from her eyes and let his fingers linger over her cheek. Her skin was warm beneath his fingers sparking worry in his eyes when he noted how flushed her face was. He could already see how her eyes were slightly glazed but he momentarily shook off his concern when she leaned her face into his hand.

"Pearce is taking care of it now," he nodded when the burning heat from her skin seeped into his fingers igniting another bout of worry when he silently watched her. "This should all be over by tonight."

Fiona's eyes left his as she nodded silently and returned her gaze back towards her tea.

"And then what?" she sighed tiredly. "What's next?"

Standing up Michael moved to the empty chair beside her, instantly reaching for her hand before he sat down. Running his fingers across her knuckles he suddenly realised just how much he had missed these quiet moments.

"Look, I know you want to come to this meeting—"

"It's fine Michael," she told him on a sigh as she pulled her hand from his grasp. "You don't want me there to hear what Raines has to say…I understand…"

"Fi," he sighed her name as he caught her hand in his again. "Fiona…"

Turning to face him she tried not to allow the pain from the wound on her shoulder to influence her frustrations but she couldn't seem to keep it at bay. Her whole body was trembling but no matter how much she tried to stop it, it only increased along with the ache in her shoulder. Shaking her head she swallowed hard and closed her eyes briefly to try and control the building feelings of utter defeat.

"I just need to know there's an end to this, Michael," she told him quietly. "I want just one day when we can be together without Pearce sending fake photos and accusations, or your ex girlfriend's coming back to stake their claim…" Shaking her head she took a breath and turned to look him directly in his eyes. "Just one day before you get your job back, that's all…is that too much to ask?"

Michael's eyes glazed over when he saw the pain her eyes. He knew she was strong but even the strongest person had a limit before they broke, and he was afraid that she was fast approaching her breaking point. Reaching out to take her other hand he held onto her and pulled her around to face him before he thought of the right words to say to her.

"When this is over we'll go somewhere…anywhere you want, just the two of us…"

"It's a nice thought, Michael," she told him with a sad smile. "But we both know if Raines tells you the words you want to hear—"

"Fi—"

"He went to a lot of trouble to take me out of your life, Michael," she dropped her gaze to his fingers as they smoothed over hers. "If I'm the reason—"

"No," his voice cut through hers before she could finish and he tightened his hand over hers. "Listen to me Fiona, I am _not_ losing you…" shaking his head, his hands left hers when she lifted her eyes to his, resignation in her gaze. "Nothing Raines could say will change that."

"That's very noble, Michael," she told him, trying her best to keep the bitterness from her voice. "But he could give you everything you ever wanted…a few years ago you were prepared to throw everything we have away for your job—"

"Things are different now," he told her, squeezing her hand, imploring her to believe him. "I am different now."

"Yes, you are," she agreed, her voice dropping to an almost whisper. "It used to bother me being second on your list of priorities…but now…"

"Second?" he asked shaking his head in confusion. "Fi—"

"Look it doesn't matter," she sighed and she shook off his concern. Her shoulder was throbbing and she was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate as she tried to focus on something to ease the worry in his eyes. "I'm just…tired…"

"Fiona, you are not second to anything," he told her, his voice rising with total conviction. "Whatever Samantha told you—"

"Can we please not talk about her?" she asked him with annoyance as she moved to stand only to wobble slightly. Reaching out to the back of her chair she took a breath, trying to steady herself and hoped that he hadn't noticed. When the room stopped spinning she focused on his face and shook her head in irritation when he seemed so utterly clueless as to why she didn't want to talk about his ex fiancée. "It's bad enough you wouldn't let me hurt her!"

Michael groaned in frustration when she shifted away from him to retrieve her tea to take it across to the kitchen. Clicking on the kettle she turned around to lean her back against the counter as she watched him. The injury in her shoulder had been stinging for the last hour and she could already feel the tell tale signs that the wound was most likely infected, but the last thing Michael needed was another worry on top of everything else. She had always been so good at hiding her injuries from him and she never was one to admit she was sick; she wasn't about to start now. Taking a breath she wiped the bead of sweat from her brow with the back of her hand before she regarded the man she loved.

She could see that he was already struggling to understand what had happened just now, and after everything they had been through she knew by the look on his face that he still didn't get it. He couldn't seem to fathom why she would be so upset that he dropped her for his job time and time again, or that when he left her for days on end she would fight off the feelings of abandonment for weeks afterwards.

He could make her feel completely loved but absolutely desolate within seconds of the other. She knew he loved her, he had proved it to her time and time again but sometimes he could take it all away with one wrong word.

Maybe it was the aching pain that made her feel this way or the sheer exhaustion that had taken control of her body. She had been tormented, abandoned and shot at all while grieving for her father in the space of a month. Any other person might not have survived the stress but she was as determined as she was stubborn.

When she lifted her eyes to his again she felt something clench in her chest. He had always had this presence about him that drew her to his side. Even when they'd first met she had taken one look at him and fallen head long and helplessly in love with him. And even after all of these years he still had that same power over her as he did back then.

She remembered the first touch of his lips and how gentle he had been with her. She remembered the day in Ireland when he had asked her out on a date and the absolute joy that filled her heart. A smile crossed her lips as she thought back to the wondrous afterglow that had engulfed them after the first time they'd made love. They had whispered words of love and things that had been left unspoken for an eternity. On that day, everything fell away. The barriers were torn down, the invisible walls crumbled and they allowed themselves the freedom to love.

"Anywhere?" she asked him suddenly, drawing his attention back to her.

Michael's eyes lit up when he saw the small smile lifting her lips before he stood up and moved towards her. Nodding his head he stopped in front of her as he reached out to skim his fingertips over her cheek. "Anywhere…"

"No phones?" she asked him as she leaned into his body.

"No phones," he agreed with a smile as his other hand slipped around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"No…interruptions?" lifting her face upwards she felt his warm breath close to her lips when he moved enticingly closer.

"Just you…" he kissed her softly before pulling away again, "…and me…"

"Hey guys, have you…" Sam's groan echoed throughout the room as he covered his eyes dramatically with one hand while he waved his finger at them with the other. "Would you two please stop with the—"

"And _no_ Sam!" Fiona snapped when she turned to glare at the other man in the room.

"Hey don't take it out on me sister," he huffed as he opened his fingers to peer through at her. "It ain't my fault Mikey's goin' off without ya again!"

Michael's eyes grew wide and he turned to cast his friend an incredulous look before he tried to calm the situation, "I'm not goi—"

"You told him?" Fiona hissed before she snapped her eyes back onto Michael. Moving away from him she turned around and started to open the kitchen draws and slamming them shut when she couldn't find what she was looking for. With a frustrated growl she turned on him, her eyes fierce. "Where's my H&K compact?"

"Fiona—"

"_Where_ is it?" she hissed angrily as she tried to clear her mind when her body shook feverishly. Looking towards the bedrooms she moved away from him before he caught hold of her hand.

"Fi, listen to me…I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Michael," she snapped angrily. "You of all people should know that…"

"Fi…" catching hold of her arm she hissed out in pain when he jarred her shoulder. Letting go instantly he reached for her again but she shook her head numbly as she bit her bottom lip until the pain subsided.

"Where is it?" she asked through gritted teeth, infuriated by his obliviousness.

"Fi, I'm sorry—"

"Tell me where you put my gun or am I going to have to tear your mother's house apart to find it?" She growled furiously as she waved her hand towards the general direction of the garage. "Your _ex-girlfriend_ told me she thinks I sit pining while I wait around for you to come back…I'll show _her _just how dangerous I can be!"

Michael couldn't believe this was happening. Here was the woman he loved, only moments ago accepting his choice to leave her behind but now…"Fi…look…it's not like that. I don't deliberately leave you—"

"Really?" she hissed as she turned on him, the white hot burn that bled its way throughout her body igniting her words. Fury ravaged her, spurring her forward to say so many things that had so far remained unsaid. "What about the time you left our bed in the middle of the night? Am I supposed to just forget that? Or when you left me without a second glance when you thought you were getting your job back? Or when you told me in no uncertain words that I should damn well support you? Was I just convenient… Is that it? You take what you want and throw me aside?"

When she made a move to pull away from him again, Michael cast a glare towards Sam who just shrugged an apology, looking just as shocked as he was. Her words cut deeply, leaving angry wounds that sparked regret in their wake. He knew she was right and they had just been avoiding it for so long. "No, it has never been like that. Do you think I want to leave?"

"Yes…no," she shook her head when pain shot through her. "I don't know…"

Michael's heart sank when she moved away from him again. "It's in the closet—"

"Fiona?"

All three of them looked up when Madeline came into the room to regard the younger woman worriedly. "I heard shouting. Are you okay?"

"_Ask your son,"_ Fiona groused as she shot Michael another furious glare.

"What?" Michael asked in exasperation. Starting after her he reached out to stop her from storming away from him. "Fi—"

"No," she snapped as she waved of a bout of dizziness. "This whole thing started because Raines wants me out of your life. He wants me gone… I'll damn well give _all_ of you a show you'll remember before I do!"

Pulling away from him she stomped towards his old room, ignoring Sam's attempts to stop her.

"Fi, I was just yankin' your chain…listen, Mike's right you shouldn't be anywhere near Raines…"

"Save it Sam," she told him before she stopped and turned back to meet Michael's anxious stare. "DON'T you even think about leaving without me."

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Madeline asked in exasperation when Fiona was out of sight. When neither man answered she looked from her son to Sam waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

"It's complicated Mom," Michael told her with a sigh.

"It always is with you," she sighed. "That girl doesn't look well and you're in here making her upset?"

"Me?" Michael asked incredulously. "What did I do?"

"The same thing you always do," Madeline snapped as she lifted a cigarette to her lips to light it. Taking a long drag she puffed the smoke out into the air before she fixed her son with a knowing glare. "Has it escaped your attention Michael that she is sick?"

"No, it hasn't ma," he snapped. "I was going to take care of her when I get back."

"Ah, so that is what all the yelling is about," she nodded knowingly. "You're leaving her again?"

Sam glanced at Michael uncomfortably. He knew that Fiona was becoming frustrated with the amount of time Michael spent apart from her but even he hadn't seen this outburst coming. He was about to apologise to Michael one more time when Fiona stormed back into the room with her gun in her hand.

"Fi," Michael started when she walked passed him and out towards the garage. He exchanged worried looks with Sam before both men charged after her.

Pearce was going through some details with Samantha when Fiona charged into the garage with a determined stride. Lifting her arm she moved swiftly towards Samantha and pointed the gun at her chest.

"WHAT does Raines _WANT_?" she demanded as her eyes flared with fire.

Samantha's eyes grew wide as she stared at the gun before lifting her eyes towards the woman in front of her. Opening her mouth to speak, she couldn't seem to get any words out when they stuck in her throat.

Stepping closer Fiona breathed heavily as she rested the barrel of the gun against Samantha's head.

"I DON'T KNOW," Samantha screamed when Michael came into the garage to move towards his girlfriend.

Snapping the gun away from Samantha, Fiona gasped in a breath when a wave of stinging pain shot through her. Drawing in a shaky breath she blinked hard as she turned the gun on Pearce who instantly stood up.

"Why?"

Pearce looked from the gun to the woman who was holding it before she cleared her throat. Michael was walking slowly towards her and she tried not to focus on him as she spoke. "He thinks you're a threat."

"WHAT?" Fiona's voice caught in her throat as she shook her head. "A threat…to…what?"

"I don't know," Pearce told her, keeping her voice low. "He didn't tell me everything…I'm sorry…"

"You're _sorry?_" Fiona laughed bitterly as she moved closer. "You put me through _hell_…and you're _sorry?"_

"Fiona," Michael spoke calmly as he approached her tentatively, reaching out to touch her arm. When she didn't move he pressed a little closer and enclosed her fingers over her hand to take the gun from her burning fingers.

"Mic-hael," she spoke his name through chattering teeth when he turned her around to tilt her head upwards. "They know…"

"It's okay Fi," he told her tenderly, all the anger forgotten when he felt her whole body begin to shudder in his arms.

"No," she shook her head as she tried to fight him. Pointing a shaky hand up to Samantha she looked down at her empty fingers in confusion. "Where's…my gun…I…"

"I need to look at your shoulder," Michael told her, his voice coaxing her eyes back to his when he slipped the palm of his hand over her hot cheek. "You're burning up…"

"I'm fine," she told him as she swallowed hard and stepped back but wobbled on her feet. He was by her side in seconds, supporting her weight to stop her from falling. Catching her breath she gasped at the burning sensation that raced down her left arm as she leant into Michael for support. The white hot ache ran through her shoulder in searing waves and she tried to focus on anything that would take her mind off the pain.

"Sure you are," he chided softly. Ignoring the other two women in the room he tucked Fiona's gun into the back of his pants before leading her out of the garage.

"I'm…gonna kick…her ass…" she told him determinedly but her limbs refused to move. Looking up at him she blinked heavily when his face began to blur. "Mich-ael…"

"Yeah Fi," he asked softly, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I…don't feel too good…"

"I know," he nodded. "Let's get you to bed."

Fiona's eyes shot to his face and despite the hostile words and the pain in her shoulder she couldn't help but smile at his double entendre. He always could make her forgive him so easily.

"To look at your shoulder," he told her incredulously as he shook his head. Here she was obviously in pain and he had already forgotten her outburst only moments ago.

"I'm…still…coming with…you," she told him through chattering teeth, defiantly trying to stand on her own. "Raines is…gonna…get…an ass…kicking…"

"Sure he is," Michael told her as he tried not to smile. "After I've redressed your shoulder."

"You're…gonna…get one too," she told him with determination.

"I know," he chuckled. Catching Sam's eye he inclined his head towards the garage silently asking his friend to smooth over the tension in the garage while he led Fiona away.

Both women's eyes were on the ex Navy-Seal when he entered the garage and he instantly felt like he was on trial. Holding up his hands in surrender he stepped inside and turned on his charm.

"Fi's just wound up a little tight right now, she'll be okay."

"Wound up?" Pearce asked incredulously. "She held a gun on me!"

"She holds a gun on a lotta people," he shrugged. "You kinda get used to her little…outbursts if ya know what I mean!"

"She's a psycho," Samantha hissed as she looked towards Agent Pearce for support. "She could have killed me!"

"Hey lady. If she wanted ya dead she'd have killed ya already," Sam told her, his voice rising a notch as he spoke. "And if we're pointin' fingers here, _you_ deserved it!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, both a ya," he groused as he eyes both women accusingly. "You led her to this and I wouldn'ta stopped her if she did shoot ya…both of ya…"

Samantha's mouth opened wide when Michael's friend waved his hand at her. "Look I don't know what Michael told you—"

"Oh cut the crap," Sam told her abruptly as he turned away from her only to send a disapproving glare towards Agent Pearce. "Ya both deserve everythin' ya get."

Turning away from them he trundled out of the garage to go and find Michael. He would never admit it out loud but Fiona's outburst worried him. She was one of the strongest women he'd ever known and she had been through a lot these past few weeks, any other person might have cracked under the pressure by now.

When he walked into the house he looked through to the kitchen to see Madeline filling the kettle. She looked upon him with wide, scared eyes and for a moment he didn't know what to say.

"They're in Michael's old room," she told him quietly. "Fi…"

"She'll be okay Maddie," he told her reassuringly even though he had trouble believing it himself. "She's tough."

"She's not as tough as you think," her voice was uncharacteristically soft when she turned to open one of the cupboards to pull out a tube of antibiotic cream. "Here, give this to Michael. He might need it."

Sam moved towards her and took the tube from her hands before squeezing her shoulder. "She'll be okay."

"He is going to lose that girl, Sam," she told him, her voice blurting through her lips with exasperation. "He can't keep doing this to her."

"Look, Maddie…I've known Michael a long time—"

"Don't patronize me, Sam," she snapped. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do," he nodded as he let a long sigh escape him. "Look, those two have been together for a long time, longer that either of us know about…they'll work this out."

"I hope so Sam," she told him with utter conviction as she reached for her cigarettes before pulling one out of the pack. "For his sake I hope you're right because if _I_ lose her over this I will make _him_ pay…make sure _he_ knows."

Sam's eyes narrowed worriedly when he took a step away from her. Nodding silently he turned and made his way towards the bedrooms hoping he wouldn't walk in on something that he shouldn't.

Stopping outside Michael's door he knocked lightly. "Mike…"

"It's okay Sam," Michael's voice called out from inside, and he sighed with relief when he slowly pushed the door open.

"Your mom asked me to give—" Sam's voice broke off when he saw Michael struggling to keep the woman on the bed still. He was going to ask him if he needed any help but when he saw the gaping open wound on Fiona's shoulder he felt that short relief suddenly disappear. Stepping closer he sank to his knees beside the bed and thrust the cream towards his friend before he pushed Michael's hands out of the way.

"Try and keep her still," he told him as he looked down at Fiona's wound. "How long has it been like this?" he asked hurriedly when he took in the sight of the angry injury on Fiona's tanned skin. The deep, jagged wound was crusted with dried blood around the edges, but the centre of the wound oozed a combination of blood and gunk at the core. Already, the skin around the hole was red and puffy, making the edges of the wound crease upward.

"I don't know," Michael's voice was shaking as he smoothed his hands over Fiona's forehead. "She was fine…"

"I know buddy," Sam told him when he poured antiseptic lotion onto a clean piece of gauze to wipe over the wound. Fiona moaned beneath his touch and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but stopped when Michael held her face in his hands.

Fiona's glazed eyes opened wide as she looked up into Michael's worried gaze and she couldn't quite seem to fathom how he was holding her and tending to her arm at the same time. His lips were moving but she couldn't make out what he was saying until he leaned in closer to whisper that she was going to be okay over and over again.

"I'm…sorry…" she told him, her voice echoing in her ears. "I didn't mean—"

"Fi?" he asked softly when her voice broke off suddenly and she gasped in a shuddering breath. Glancing over at her arm he watched quietly when Sam oozed the antibiotic cream over her wound before placing a clean piece of gauze over the top.

Handing surgical tape to his friend, Sam got to his feet and placed a syringe and a bottle of Demerol onto the bedside table. Michael's eyes slipped to the bottle on the side before he met his friend's worried gaze. Both men knew that the pain killer would not only disperse the pain but it would render her unconscious for a good few hours, giving Michael enough time to deal with Raines and get back before she woke up.

"Thanks Sam," he nodded, already knowing the implications. She wasn't going to be happy with him when she woke up from her drug induced sleep.

"I know she ain't gonna like it," Sam told him in a hushed whisper when he packed up the medical supplies. "I'll check it again in a couplea hours."

Michael's eyes slipped back to Fiona's face before he nodded silently. He waited until he heard the door click shut after Sam had left the room before he picked up the tape and began placing small strips over the gauze.

"I'll give you something for the pain when I've done this, Fi," he promised when she drew in a sharp breath. Lifting his eyes to her pale face he was surprised to see her watching him quietly. Moving towards her he moved further up the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress to lay his hand over her clammy cheek.

"Hey," he whispered tenderly. "Are you doing okay?"

"When…are we…leaving?" she asked, her voice all but a whisper as her eyes slipped closed only to open again a second later.

"As soon as I've given you something for the pain," he whispered, knowing that he would have a lot of explaining to do when he got back. "Okay?"

Her eyes closed again as she mumbled something that he took to be a yes. Reaching across the bedside table he picked up the Demerol before he filled the syringe with a small amount of the liquid before he placed the bottle back onto the surface.

Michael's eyes drifted across Fiona's sleeping face again before he slipped a hand over her hip to smooth her jeans down to her thigh before he injected her with the pain killing liquid. When she didn't move he let his eyes linger over her tanned skin and resisted the urge to kiss the spot where the needle had just made its mark. He could never get enough of her, he realised, especially now that he wanted more than anything to stay here beside her and bury himself into her warmth, despite whatever lies Samantha had filled her with.

With a heavy sigh he smoothed his fingers over her skin and moved her jeans back up her thigh and stood back up to look down at her. She was so beautiful, even though her brow was creased with the tension of the past few weeks. Leaning over her he kissed her forehead before trailing his lips down to her cheek and finally her lips. Pressing one final kiss to her soft skin he stood back up and picked up the syringe and bottle before turning around to leave the room.

000

Half an hour later, Samantha and Agent Pearce were already inside the charger while Michael loaded the last of his weapons into the trunk. Turning back towards Sam who was watching on dubiously he came to stand beside him.

"Fi should be out for hours," he told his friend as he cast a glance towards the house. "Thanks Sam…I…"

"Sure Mike, I know the drill," Sam nodded. "Watch your girl while you go off an' do your thing."

"Sam—"

"And what do I tell her if she wakes up before ya get back?" he asked. "I could knock her out but then she'd be pissed at me too!"

"I'll be back, Sam," Michael told his reassuringly. "Just take care of her?"

"You know I will, but Mikey…" his voice trailed off as he rethought his words. "Get this thing over with, okay…"

"Yeah," Michael nodded as he took one last glance back towards the house before he turned towards the charger. "Thanks Sam."

Sam sighed heavily when he watched his friend drive away and he could already feel the repercussions of this whole fiasco coming down on his head. Looking up into the cloudless sky he hoped that Fiona would stay asleep for most of the duration. He did not want to have to explain things to her or be on the end of her Irish temper.

"Good luck, brother," he whispered to the retreating charger when it disappeared from view. Michael was going to need it when he got back, especially when Fiona realised he'd left her behind. Sighing heavily he turned and made his way back towards the house, praying that the peace outside the house would last once he got inside.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you as always to everyone who left reviews, PM'd and for the favourite story and author adds. It means a lot to me to know that you take the time out of your days to read my stories.**

**Huge thanks to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through parts of this, and to Jedi Skysinger for the encouragement. I actually had a quiet afternoon so I managed to get this finished earlier than I thought.**

14

Michael head was spinning with everything that had happened over the last few weeks as he manoeuvred the charger in and out of the traffic. His heart and mind lingered on the woman he had left behind and he couldn't help but worry about the problems his absence would cause.

Fiona's name resounded in his mind, her presence forever dominating his thoughts. Once he finished this thing with Raines he was determined to take her away just like he'd promised, and give her everything she deserved. She needed a break away from everything that had happened and they needed time to be together. Somewhere along the line he had forgotten how much his search for the truth and his job had swallowed his time and she had blindly followed him without thinking twice.

"You did the right thing," Agent Pearce told him as she reached out to touch his arm while he drove. "Leaving your girlfriend behind will allow you to be more focused."

Michael's jaw twitched when his mind thought back to Fiona's shivering body. "I didn't _want_ to leave her…she's sick."

"Yeah, I know…that's why I can forget her little outburst before we left," Pearce told him softly. "I'm not the enemy."

"No, you just send false pictures to my girlfriend," he snapped without taking his eyes off of the road. "You tried to make her believe I'm the kind of man that would cheat—"

"_Oh_ but you are that kind of man, Michael," Samantha's voice broke through his words as she sat back in her seat sulkily. "You cheated on _me_, remember?"

"We were already over, Sam, you know that as much as I do," he told her as he caught her reflection in the cab mirror. "If you're going to rehash it all again—"

"No one is rehashing anything," Pearce broke in, looking from one to the other in warning. "The past is in the past, you've both moved on."

"No, _he_ moved on without _me_," Samantha huffed as she turned to look out of the window. "It took me a long time to get over it."

"Well it couldn't have taken you that long Samantha," he told her through clenched teeth. "You went on to have a son."

"Well, I needed someone Michael," she hissed angrily. "I was left behind while you went off to find a new woman…"

"You think I planned this?" he asked incredulously as he glanced at her eyes in the mirror before returning to the road. "My life changed when I went to Ireland and not just because of Fi."

"So you're telling me _she_ wasn't the reason you left me?"

Michael's jaw twitched and he gripped the steering wheel tighter as he fought to keep his temper in check. He knew Samantha was pushing on any buttons she could to make him snap and that his silence was only fuelling her bitterness, but he wasn't going to bow to her accusations when he had far too much to lose now.

"I knew it," Samantha seethed. "You're a _cheating_ bastard just like the rest!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Kim Pearce turned in her seat and shot the other woman a ferocious glare that silenced any rebuff that she had on her lips. She waited until Samantha crossed her arms over her chest and turned away before she sat back in her own seat. She could see that the man beside her was becoming agitated and the situation with his ex girlfriend wasn't helping.

"Did I ever tell you how I met my fiancé?" She asked him with a smile as she tried to take his mind away from the woman in the back seat. When he didn't answer she sat up a little straighter and enclosed her fingers on the necklace dangling delicately around her neck. "He was my asset."

Michael sighed heavily as he drove, he knew the story and he also knew what she was trying to do. Part of him wanted to tell her that he wasn't up for some kind of personal history lesson but he suddenly pictured Fiona's smiling face in his mind and was transported back to the time when he had first been drawn in by her eyes. She was absolutely captivating and on that day he had lost more than his heart to her.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I met him in a bar," Pearce smiled as she lost herself in her memories. "But I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that he was the one, you know?"

Despite trying not to involve himself in Agent Pearce and her reminiscing he found himself nodding in agreement. He had known it too. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Fiona was your asset wasn't she?" Pearce asked, even though she already knew the answer. This was something she had always noticed about him in the short time she had known him. He was determined, thorough, great at his job and helplessly in love with the woman he shared his life with. She knew he thought he hid his feelings well, and to some extent he did, but she knew all too well what falling in love with your asset entailed.

Michael's eyes left the road for a brief second to glance at her before returning back ahead of him. "You know she was, Agent Pearce."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "And I know what it's like to fall in love with your asset Michael…and I know how much it hurts to lose them."

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing Kim, but my relationship with Fiona is off limits."

"All I'm saying is that I understand how hard it is to be who you need to be for the job as well as being someone else for your…_significant _other…" sighing heavily she turned her eyes back to the road before she looked out of the side window. "I was going to give it all up for him."

Michael drew in a sharp breath as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. How many times had he thought about giving everything up for Fiona? He couldn't think of a single time and that thought hit him right in the heart. She had given up everything to be with him. Her home was off limits to her, her family were far away but still she stayed by his side, and after all this time he was only just beginning to understand the sacrifices she had made.

"I did not know that," he forced the words from his lips, every syllable causing his head to hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Michael, I lost my chance when I lost my fiancé…don't make the same mistake, okay…" Pearce could already feel her voice crack a little as she spoke but she forced the hurt away when she turned to look at the man beside her. "I lost the only man I will ever love and he died because of what I do. My job took him away just like it has consumed me…just…don't let the job blind you…"

Michael felt her words more than he heard them. Every one of them coursed through him to burn a path directly to his heart. How many wasted opportunities had he let slip by all for the sake of his job. He had allowed his burn notice to consume his every thought even though Fiona was there beside him throughout it all. If he ever lost her…

Wordlessly he swallowed hard and blinked the moisture away from his eyes. There was so much he had to do to make amends, even if it was to only show her just how much he loved her. She deserved so much more than the fractured life he had given her.

Looking back towards the road he focused on his surroundings before he pushed all thoughts of Fiona aside.

"Okay, we're almost there…Samantha—"

"I know, Agent Pearce already briefed me," she told him, unable to keep the hostility out of her voice.

Michael exchanged brief glances with Pearce before releasing the sigh that escaped his lips. He just wanted all of this to be over.

000

Sam was in the midst of gulping down a mouthful of beer when he heard a piercing scream that almost made him choke. He spluttered painfully and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth before he slammed the bottle down onto the table.

"Sam, did you hear—"

His eyes met Madeline's as she raced in from the sun room and when another scream bellowed from Michael's old room, both of them sped towards the bedroom.

Sam flung the door open with a bang as he charged through to see Fiona sitting up in the bed and looking around her wildly with frightened eyes. Her whole body was damp with sweat and she was breathing erratically. Sam could already see even from a short distance away that she was high with a fever.

Edging closer Sam held a cautious hand towards her, ready to pull away if she lunged for him, but when he called her name she looked right through him to focus on Madeline.

"She was here ma…_Claire_ was here…"

Madeline swallowed the lump in her throat and moved towards the bed, shushing Sam when he tried to tell her not to approach her. Shooting him a glare she moved to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress and opened her arms when the younger woman crawled into her arms.

Looking up at Sam, Madeline mouthed 'Claire' questioningly before her eyes dropped down to the young woman who was crying in her lap.

"I'm sorry Mammie," she whimpered softly when Madeline's arms enclosed around her. "It shoulda been me…"

Madeline's eyes filled with tears as she held Fiona's trembling form in her arms. The scorching heat from Fiona's fever burnt into Madeline's skin and she turned to Sam with frantic eyes. Fiona was holding on to her with such force that she suddenly felt a surge of motherly love spur her movements as she pressed a kiss into Fiona's hair.

"It's okay baby," she soothed softly, stroking her hands over her hair. "Shh…it's okay…"

"It shoulda been me that died…" she whimpered. "…I'm sorry I didn't die, ma… don't hate me anymore…"

Madeline felt the first tear slip down her face as she held Fiona as close as she could without hurting her shoulder. "I don't hate you sweetheart," she whispered, even though she knew Fiona wouldn't remember this when her fever broke. "I love you…I don't hate you."

Madeline's words seemed to appease Fiona when she relaxed against her and Madeline took the lapse in the younger woman's fraught breathing to slowly ease her down onto the bed again.

With gentle fingers Madeline Westen pulled the quilt up from the end of the bed and folded it over Fiona's slight form before sitting back down onto the edge of the mattress. Taking a breath she tried to ignore the catch in her throat when she lifted her eyes to regard the man standing just inside the room.

"Claire?" she asked softly, holding his gaze for a few seconds before looking back down to check that Fiona was still resting calmly. When she was confident that the young woman was sleeping she placed a comforting hand over her quilt clad leg, hoping her reassuring touch would keep any other nightmares at bay.

Sam hovered in the doorway not really knowing what to do. He had never seen Fiona lose control over anything before and to see her so frantic sent fear rushing through his mind. Part of him wanted to run out of the room and get away as far as he could but despite their occasional differences he had become fond of the petite Irish woman who looked so fragile in the large bed.

"I should check her wound," he told her in a shaky whisper. "And she could use some clean clothes."

Madeline followed his eyes to look down at Fiona's sweat drenched vest and nodded in agreement.

"When she's settled you can check it," she told him as she continued to watch Fiona's face. "I'll change her clothes when you're done."

"Thanks Maddie," he all but whispered when he turned to leave the room but stopped to look back at the blonde woman who was treating his friend with such care. "Claire was Fi's sister…she was killed by a British soldier when they were back in Ireland."

Madeline gasped in a breath and shook her head in disbelief. How could Fiona think her mother could possibly hate her for not being the daughter to die? Blinking back the moisture from her eyes she found herself gravitating back to the young woman who held such a special place in her heart.

"Go, have a beer or something…" she told him softly without taking her eyes off of Fiona. "I'll stay with her."

Nodding silently Sam backed out of the room only to look back once more before he headed off towards the kitchen. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he looked down at it thoughtfully, debating on whether to call Michael. He would have liked to think that his friend would race back home once he knew what had happened but deep down he already knew that he wouldn't.

Sighing heavily, Sam placed his phone back into his pocket and picked up his half drank beer bottle and looked down at it thoughtfully. Fiona's feverish outburst had left him feeling very uneasy. She had already endured so much from her relationship with his long time friend and he wouldn't blame her if she decided she'd had enough and walked away. The problem was he couldn't honestly say where his loyalties would lie.

Back in Michael's old room, Madeline's gaze dropped to hover over Fiona's pale face. This young woman had become such a resounding force in all of their lives. She brought an energy to any room she entered and she had brought the light back into her son's eyes. If it wasn't for Fiona, Madeline had no doubts that Michael would still be away somewhere and that she would still be in the dark as to whether he was dead or alive. Before Fiona he never called home, he never came to visit and she knew that he never would have come back to Miami, ever.

Fiona's voice hitched in her sleep causing Madeline to hold her hand tighter. She couldn't put into words just how much this young woman meant to her. She knew that Nate's wife was jealous of the relationship that she had with this woman, and she was well aware that Nate had accused her of favouring Michael over him. The thought of favouring one child over another had taken on a whole new meaning now. The sorrow in Fiona's voice had reached right inside her heart and clenched it tight. She didn't know much about Fiona's past, none of them did, but whatever she had been through before she had come into their lives was a deeply hidden secret that she had kept to herself.

Shifting a little closer she ran her hand over Fiona's forehead and let her fingers linger over her skin. The younger woman moved beneath her touch and mumbled something in her sleep before she settled back down again.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart," Madeline whispered softly as she wiped a lone tear off of her cheek. "I promise."

000

Michael and Pearce kept out of sight when Samantha stood in the designated parking lot looking around her. She glanced back towards where she knew they were watching and snapped her head around when she heard gravel crunching beneath someone's feet.

Director Raines approached her slowly, he too looking around him as he came to stand beside her. Confident that no one was watching he held his hand out, indicating for her to walk with him.

Samantha cast a look towards the bushes nervously before she drew in a ragged breath and began to walk slowly beside him. His silence unnerved her, something she wasn't accustomed to feeling.

"I know you're a little curious why I asked you to meet me," she told him as they walked. "I have some personal things I need to take care of right away before I make the move to Miami."

"So, Glenanne has been eliminated?" he asked her gruffly as he stopped still to cast a suspicious gaze over her face.

"Yeah" Samantha told him confidently as she swallowed what was left of her nerves. "l did as you asked and now I want you to live up to your end of the deal."

"My end of the deal?" he asked incredulously. "I think you have already been compensated generously for your efforts Miss Kees."

"She threatened me," she challenged, "and Michael was a lot harder to persuade than I first thought…"

"About that," Raines asked as he looked at her distrustfully. "How exactly did you persuade him to leave Glenanne? He seemed very…attached."

"I told him he was the father of my son," she lied. "He may be a bastard but he would never abandon his child and when I told him he had to choose between his girlfriend or his son…"

Raines nodded thoughtfully before he turned his eyes towards her. "So, you expect me to believe Westen didn't question you? Your son is what, nine? You two stopped seeing each other when?"

"So I lied a little, I told him Charlie was older—"

"Don't you think he would notice?" Raines shook his head unconvinced by her story. "He's a shrewd man and suspicious…he wouldn't just accept the boy is his."

"No, he didn't believe me at first," she told him resentfully. "And maybe part of him still doesn't but it caused enough tension between him and his…Irish _slut,_ for her to up and leave."

"She left?"

"Oh yeah, but only after she threatened to kill both of us," she smiled. "I don't think she expected Michael to defend me…so yeah, she's gone."

Raines looked upon her in disbelief and shook his head slowly. "They're living together—"

"_Were_ living together," she corrected, even though that new knowledge caused her heart to jolt a little. She hadn't known about the living arrangements. Pushing the shock as far away as she could, she turned towards him with sheer determination. "Now they're not."

"And your boy?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" she snapped haughtily as she folded her arms across her chest. "If you must know, my sister is bringing him to Miami in a few days."

"You're staying with Westen?" he asked incredulously. "In that dump he calls a home?"

"God no," she hissed in disgust. "I'm not letting my son live in that hovel…No, Michael has promised me a real home."

"So, let's run through this one more time," he mused, matching her stance by folding his arms as he looked at her with suspicion. "Glenanne just _walked_ away?"

"Yeah," she told him forcefully, hoping he couldn't hear the slight tremor in her voice. "I told you."

"Then explain it to me again Miss Kees because I have read Fiona Glenannes file extensively and her loyalty to Westen has remained undeterred for many years. She would not just walk away."

"You underestimate me Mr Raines," she chided, dropping her voice to a sultry whisper. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes I—"

Unfolding her arms she waved her hands in the general direction of her breasts and smiled when his eyes followed only to snap back up to her face. "Sometimes a man needs _more_. If you know what I mean?"

Raines coughed uncomfortably and reached inside his suit pocket to pull out a brown manila envelope. "This is the last time Miss Kees," he told her officiously. "I won't be blackmailed." Looking around them one more time he handed it to her. "Westen must never know about this, understand?"

Samantha took the envelope from him and nodded silently. "Is it all there?"

"Ten thousand, like you asked," he nodded. "But I warn you Miss Kees, if Glenanne returns and Westen allies himself with her again I'll—"

"You'll what Raines?" a voice sounded behind them and the director span around to come face to face with the spy himself.

Raines shook his head in disbelief and turned back around to pierce Samantha with a thunderous glare.

"Oh don't give me that look," she grinned as her eyes dropped to the envelope in her hands. "Thanks for this by the way.."

"Kees I warned you—"

"Yeah you did," she grinned, "but I don't think you're in a position to threaten anyone right now, do you?"

Pearce emerged from the shadows and came to stand beside Michael projecting some kind of united front. Her eyes left Raines to glance over at Samantha, unable to hide the loathing in her eyes. She regarded the other woman with barely hidden contempt before she returned her gaze to the man who had started it all.

"Miss Kees, I think you should leave now before I change my mind," she told Samantha coldly as she kept her eyes trained on Director Raines. "If you ever come back here—"

"Oh don't you worry," Samantha groused as she caught Michael's eyes. "I would wish you well Michael, but I don't."

"Goodbye Samantha," Michael told her stonily before he returned his attention back to Raines who was already trying to defend his actions.

Samantha Kees shook her head as she turned around, silently cursing the man who had left her for another woman so many years ago. Opening her purse she stuffed the envelope into her bag and fingered it with satisfaction. She may not have come away with the man but she had come out of this deal a hell of a lot richer than when she started.

"Look Michael—"

"I want to know why, Raines," Michael demanded coldly as he regarded the man who had hired him so many years ago. "You know my history with Fiona yet you—"

"She's no good for you," Raines blurted, "You will never be reinstated while you're associated with an IRA guerrilla."

"You knew I was with her back in Ireland," Michael seethed. "It didn't seem to be a problem then."

"She was your asset," Raines told him in exasperation. "You don't have a personal relationship with an _asset…"_

"Hey, my fiancé was _my_ asset," Pearce hissed as she stepped towards him. "I had a _personal_ relationship with him, yet I'm still here!"

"Yes," Raines turned towards her and let his gaze bore into hers. "But he's _not._"

Pearce's breath caught in her throat and she visibly shook as the strength of his words hit her. Swallowing hard she shook her head and forced herself not to let her loss flood her eyes. "Are you telling me…you were…responsible?"

"Wait," Michael moved forward and placed himself in front of Pearce, his voice dropping to a deadly tone. "If you had anything to do with what happened—"

"It was an _accident_," Raines told with a nonchalant shrug. "An asset died…but that's all he was—"

"HE WAS MY LIFE…" Pearce's voice shrieked as she pushed passed Michael to pull her weapon out of her holster to hold it on the man before her. "_YOU_ ruined my life."

"Kim," Michael moved towards her and put his hand on hers, "don't…"

"_He_ killed David…he—"

"I know," Michael's voice lowered softly when he eased himself in between Raines and her. His eyes grew cold as he looked at his former boss and shook his head slowly. "If you try to hurt Fiona, I WILL kill you Raines…"

"You wouldn't Michael," Raines smiled as he shook his head. "You want your reinstatement…you wouldn't risk it."

"Wouldn't I?" Michael asked dangerously. "You know exactly what I am capable of Raines, and you know that your death won't be painless and it won't be fast."

"You wouldn't—"

"Try me," Michael warned.

The older man's eyes flashed with apprehension when he saw something in Westen's glare. It was a look he hadn't seen for a very long time. "You're bluffing!"

Michael laughed manically and shook his head as he stepped forward until he was toe to toe with the other man. "I have evidence that you paid Samantha to kill Fiona. I have documents with your signature approving forty thousand dollars to be transferred into her account and telephone conversations."

Raines swallowed when Michael edged even closer towards him. "Agent Pearce has documented proof that you orchestrated this whole thing and that you ordered her to eliminate Fiona by any means necessary."

"Okay," Raines nodded. "What do you want?"

"Call off this vendetta NOW, leave my girlfriend and my family alone…oh, and I want my burn notice lifted."

"What?" Raines shook his head in disbelief. "You know I don't have the authority to do that…"

"No, but you can work on it," Michael grinned. "And if you don't, Agent Pearce is prepared to go to the top with everything she has on you. Your career will be ruined…you'll experience exactly how it feels to be _burned_."

Raines lifted his eyes to Agent Pearce who still held her gun in her hands. Her eyes were glassy and so full of hatred that he found himself nodding. "I'll see what I can do…I'm heading back to DC today…I…"

"Oh that's the other thing," Michael told him as he lowered his voice. "You'll need to book an extra ticket because Agent Pearce is going with you… Call it…insurance."

"Michael—"

"That's the deal," Michael told him as his words cutting through his. "Non negotiable."

"You're a son of a bitch Westen," Raines seethed.

"Yeah, well that's why you hired me," Michael grinned as he stepped away. Looking down at his watch he turned towards Pearce and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Agent Pearce and I are going to come up to your room now and help you pack…and then because it's the kind man I am," Michael grinned. "I'll take you both to the airport and wait for your flight."

Agent Pearce swallowed back the sorrow that had risen up inside her and tucked her gun back into her holster. Stepping back she offered Michael a small smile when his eyes met hers before they both turned to escort Raines back inside his hotel.

000

When Fiona slowly opened her eyes she blinked in confusion when she tried to focus in the darkness. Her head was foggy and her limbs felt stiff.

"Michael…" she spoke softly, whispering his name as she reached across the bed to touch him but she was met with empty space. Blinking heavily she slowly pulled herself up and winced a little when her shoulder stung.

Everything seemed to be in a fog and she was finding it difficult to remember anything, or even how she had come to be in Michael's old room, alone and in the dark. Easing herself towards the edge of the bed she shifted to the side and manoeuvred her legs until her feet rested on the floor.

Reaching down to her shoulder, her fingers skimmed over the gauze that was taped over her wound. As soon as she touched the soft material she was suddenly immersed in a burst of memories that hit her full force all at once. She had pointed a gun at Samantha… no… it was Pearce… Shaking her head she rubbed the palm of her hand over her face only to pull her hand back in remembrance. Raines…She was going with Michael…that was it…she was going with Michael to confront Raines…

Shifting forward she stood up on shaky legs and held onto the bedside table to keep herself from falling. Taking a breath she moved to turn around but her hand caught something to knock it over with a small clink and she fumbled around in the dark to try and stand it upright.

The light suddenly clicked on and she closed her eyes as she put a hand up to her face to block out the light.

"Honey, you should still be in bed," Madeline chastised her with a smile as she moved towards her to sit her back down. Moving a hand to her forehead she laid it over her skin and smiled with relief when it was cool to the touch. "Your temperature's down. You had us worried."

"Us?" Fiona asked softly as she looked up at Madeline with wide, confused eyes.

"Sam and me. I think you scared him a little when your temperature spiked."

"Sam?" Fiona shook her head and closed her eyes briefly before she focused on the woman before her. "Michael?"

"Oh he had to go to a meeting," Madeline told her with a soft smile. "You stay in bed for a little while and I'll make you some tea."

"But…"

"Shh honey," Madeline soothed. "You've been fighting a fever and you shouldn't be up and about so soon. Now get back into bed and let me take care of you, okay?"

Fiona nodded numbly but she didn't really hear anything Madeline said. When the older woman turned and moved towards the door, Fiona's eyes moved around the room to settle on the small toppled bottle that was lying on its side on top of the bedside table. Reaching out she picked it up and intended to stand it upright but the words on the bottle caused her to gasp in a breath…_Demerol_…

Shaking her head in disbelief Fiona could already feel her heart sinking with betrayal…he had left her when she was sick and _he_ drugged her?

Clambering out of the bed she yanked open the dresser drawers and pulled out one of Michael's old shirts before she pulled it on. Her shoulder ached but she ignored the pain when tears of her lover's deceit burned in her eyes.

Looking around the floor she found her jeans in a rumpled heap and her shoes thrown haphazardly beside them. This was it, the final straw…he wanted his old life back well he could damn well have it.

When Madeline came back into the room a few minutes later carrying a tray with two cups of herbal tea, she stopped in her tracks when their eyes met.

"Fiona?" Madeline asked worriedly as she set the tray onto the bed. "Honey what's wrong? You're upset…"

"I finally woke up," Fiona gasped as she fought to keep the sob from escaping. "After all these years…I've _finally_ woken up." Moving towards the older woman she pulled her into a tight hug before she released her and hurried out of the room, ignoring Madeline's frantic calls for her to come back.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, PM's, favourite story and author adds. I am always very humbled by your comments and I am forever grateful for each and every one of you who reads my stories.**

**Special thanks to Purdy's Pal, DaisyDay and Jedi Skysinger for the read through and help with this chapter. You're three of the nicest people I've ever known and wonderful friends. Love to you all.**

15

Sam was coming into Madeline's house carrying a six pack of beer when he almost collided with Fiona as she pushed her way passed him.

"Fi?" he asked worriedly when she moved towards her car with determined strides. When she didn't look back Sam turned questioning eyes onto Madeline who just shook her head, indicating that she was just as confused as he was.

Thrusting the beer in his hands towards the older woman he turned to race out of the door when he heard the roar of Fiona's Hyundai springing to life.

"FI," he called her name, picking up his pace before she could pull the door closed. The sudden annoyance that had flared inside him with her stubbornness died away when he realised her face was streaked with tears. He couldn't ever remember a time when he had seen her cry, not even when Michael was taken from them. She had always held herself together, but when she turned her tear soaked eyes towards him he didn't know what to do.

"I have…to go," she told him through a wavering voice when she pulled her door closed. "I—"

"Fi, what happened?" he asked urgently as he held onto the door in a vain attempt to stop her from driving away.

"Sam…" she warned, her voice dipping coldly as she tried to cast him a deadly glare but it didn't have the desired effect when she looked so devastated. "Let go."

"Not until you tell me what's got you all fired up," he told her worriedly. Lifting his gaze to Madeline's who hovered in the doorway he shook his head when he turned back to his friend. "Look, Maddie's spent the last few hours making sure you were alright. The least you could do is explain it to her...I mean…look at her!"

Fiona's eyes drifted to the woman who had come to mean so much to her before she closed her eyes defiantly. Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks before she swallowed them back and opened her eyes again, imploring him to let her go.

"_I…have to…leave_," she hissed through gritted teeth as she revved the engine and dared him to hold on to her door. "It's over…I'm done…"

"What?" he asked in confusion when she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry Fi you lost me. Done with what?"

"This," she told him as she held a hand up, gesturing to her surroundings. "Miami, Michael, all of it…I'm done…"

Sam's head ached. Between the two of them, Michael and Fiona were slowly driving him nuts. Both were so damn stubborn and the constant push and pull was wearing a little thin.

"Fi, listen…Mike will be back soon…I know you wanted to go to the meeting but you were sick…he was just trying to—"

"HE _DRUGGED_ ME…" she growled heatedly, her eyes lighting with fire to merge with the wetness in her eyes. "Now get out of my way or do I have to shoot you?"

"You were in pain," he told her, desperately trying to make her understand. "I know you're mad but wait until he gets back and talk to him. He called a while ago to check on you and said he'd be back in a coupla hours."

Fiona averted her eyes and bit her bottom lip when he tried to make her understand. Nodding silently she moved to turn off the engine but the second he stepped away from the car she pulled the door closed and slammed her car into reverse before speeding off, her tyres screaming in protest.

Sam looked after her in dismay and lifted a hand to wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead. Taking out his phone he punched in Michael's number and waited for the call to connect before he let out an aggravated groan when it went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit Mike," he hissed angrily as he punched in the number again and waited to hear the message tone. "Mike, you need to get home like NOW. Fiona's gone. Call me as soon as you get this."

With a heavy sigh Sam returned his phone to his pocket and made his way back towards the house. Madeline's gaze was still fixed on the empty street where Fiona's car had gone just a few moments ago.

"I don't understand, Sam," she told him numbly in a voice that sounded so unlike her own. "One minute she was okay and the next she took off out the door before I could stop her. What the hell is going on?"

"It's complicated," he sighed when he followed her gaze.

"It always is with those two," she told him brokenly as she took a step backwards into the house.

"Yeah," he agreed thoughtfully before he fished his own car keys out of his pocket. "If Mike gets back tell him to call me."

"Go and find her, Sam," she told him when he moved towards his car with a determined stride. "Bring her home."

"Call me if she comes back here," he told her quickly as he moved away. Without looking back he got into his car and manoeuvred it around to pull out of Madeline's drive to speed off into the same direction as his wayward friend.

000

It was a little after eight by the time Raines and Pearce's flight was called. Getting to his feet Michael handed Agent Pearce copies of the documented evidence that they had accumulated over the last few weeks before he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so," she nodded as she glanced over towards Raines who was already making his way towards the departure gates. "I'll call you as soon as I have any news."

"Okay," he nodded as he offered her a small smile. "Good luck."

"You too, Michael," she sighed. "Go and be with that girlfriend of yours."

When she turned away and moved towards Raines, Michael finally allowed himself to breathe. Things were finally getting back on track. Samantha was gone from their lives, hopefully forever this time. Raines was calling off his vendetta against Fiona…her name caused his senses to explode when a smile lifted his lips. He had a lot of explaining to do when he got back and he knew he had a lot of apologies to make to her too. She wasn't going to be happy that she had missed the meeting or Samantha's inevitable departure. He just hoped she would be ready to listen.

Making his way out of the airport and towards where the Charger awaited, he thought about picking up Fiona's favourite Chinese food from the restaurant near his mother's house as some kind of peace offering. He knew she would probably be angry and making Sam's life miserable so maybe taking food was a bad idea. Shaking his head, he reprimanded himself for being so foolish. He had to go and face the wrath of Fiona Glenanne, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't kill him!

As soon as the Charger roared to life he took one last look back at the airport before he took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Maybe if he spoke to Fiona first he would be able to gage her mood. He wanted to tell her that they could finally go home and have that dinner he'd promised her days ago. Maybe she would be in a forgiving mood.

His phone beeped in his hand and he looked down at it questioningly before he saw the missed call message from Sam appear on his screen. With a heavy sigh he pressed his friend's number and lifted the phone to his ear, hoping that Fiona hadn't maimed his long time friend.

Sam answered on the second ring, his voice coming in rasped gasps as he spoke. _"Mike, Fi's gone."_

"Gone?" Michael asked in confusion. "What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?"

"That's just it Mike, I don't know. I've just got to the loft but there's no sign of her…"

"Wait," Michael sighed when he tried to process everything Sam was telling him. "Go back…what happened, why did—"

"_She must've found the sedatives cuz she was out the door ranting about being done with you…and Mike, she knows you sedated her."_

"She was in pain," Michael groaned. "What was I supposed to do?"

"_I don't know brother…I'll hang here for a while and see if she comes back…but you need to call your mom, she's pretty upset about all a this."_

"I'm heading to the loft now," he nodded as he turned on his Bluetooth headset and threw his phone onto the passenger seat. "Has she taken anything?"

"_Not that I can see,"_ Sam told him, his voice cracking when he moved the phone. _"But I don't know what I'm looking for."_

"I'm on my way," Michael told him hurriedly. "Call my mom, tell her to keep Fiona with her if she comes back. I'll try Fi's phone."

"_Good luck with that Mike…it's goin' straight to voice mail…"_

"I'll try anyway," Michael told him, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"_Sure thing buddy."_

As soon as the line clicked off Michael redialled, this time punching in Fiona's number as he prayed silently that she would answer his call. When the call connected he felt his heart jolt in his chest but his elations were short lived when the recorded message filled his ears.

"Fi," he breathed. "I'm on my way back. You had a fever…you were in a lot of pain, I just wanted to… Fi, answer me _dammit_."

Shaking his head in frustration he banged on the horn when the car in front of him wouldn't get out of his way. All he wanted to do was get back to the loft and take Fiona away from Miami and the stress that had weighed them both down for the past few days.

"Fiona…" he practically yelled when he was met with silence the second he redialled. Pulling the Bluetooth out of his ear he threw it onto the passenger seat with his phone and tried to ignore the sound of his heart hammering inside his chest.

He had to find her and make her understand that he was doing all of this for her. He wanted her safe and he wanted her to be happy. Now that Raines was rushing back to Washington with a mountain of evidence against him Fiona was finally free. He was free. Soon the job he had been seeking to return to was within his grasp. He was living with the woman he loved and everything was finally going his way.

Plucking his headset from the seat opposite he placed it in his ear and tried her number again, this time waiting until he heard the message beep before he tried to think of everything he wanted to say.

"Fi, I'm coming home. We'll go somewhere, anywhere, just call me and let me know where you are…I need to know where you are…" when he was met with more deafening silence he swallowed the lump that had found its way into his throat. "Fi…"

000

Fiona had already sent the text message to Armand before she'd had time to think. Everything was still so raw and she had found herself reaching out to the one person who had helped her get out of Ireland so long ago. It was only now in the quiet haze that she thought about what she had done and how foolish her spontaneity had been. If she had gone through with it she knew that she would inevitably regret accepting help from her devious ex-boyfriend, who would no doubt be more than willing to help her out of her dilemma.

Looking down at the new phone in her hand she lifted it to her chin and tried to think of what to do. Seeking Armand's help hadn't been one of her wisest choices and she knew if she had accepted any help from him there would always be a price to pay. Her hasty actions had pushed her to buy a new cell phone, one with a different number that no one knew. If she was going to do this she had to push everything that was telling her to forgive and forget, away.

Her eyes dropped down to the other silent phone in the passenger seat and part of her wanted to reach for it just to see if Michael knew she was gone. She had no doubts in her mind that Sam had already told him and even though she could already feel the emptiness overtaking her emotions, she knew this was what she needed to do. She had allowed Michael to manipulate their relationship for too long and it was time to take back that control.

Closing her eyes she stared out into the darkening sky and fought to keep herself from turning back around. Betrayal lit her heart to linger with the ache of love that would always keep her connected to her wayward lover. He had done so many things to her over the past few years and she had always, _always_ forgiven him, but this…how could she forgive him this time?

Swallowing back the sob that ached to break free, she held her breath and pressed in another number that she knew only too well. If she was going to ever get passed this she needed time alone. She had to think of herself now, something she should have done a long time ago.

When the voice answered dubiously at the other end of the phone she swallowed her pain and tried to control the tremor in her voice.

"Barry," his name came out in one big rush and she hoped he hadn't heard her voice break. "I need a favour."

"_Fiona?"_ he asked after a few seconds, his voice suddenly sounding relieved. _"For a minute there I thought you were my sister!"_

"Your sister?" she asked without thinking, feeling his voice warm her despite the coldness in her heart. He was obviously oblivious to her heartache and this time she was more than thankful for his lack of awareness.

"_Yeah, she's pissed cuz I blew off my nephew's birthday party…you know how it is…"_

"Uh, not really," she sighed as she shook her head. "Listen, Barry I need your help with something."

"_Sure thing Fiona. You sound a little off… is everything okay?"_

The concern in his voice almost broke her; she was unaccustomed to hearing anything like this from the spikey haired money launderer.

"I'm fine, I've just got something I need to do and I need somewhere discreet to do it." She held her breath and congratulated herself for keeping her voice so calm. "I need a quiet place to stay and I need it right away, like now."

"_Now?"_ he chided. _"Fiona do you know how hard it is to come up with something at such short notice? I mean I'm good but—"_

"Barry," she spoke, her words cutting through his. She tried to keep the tremor from her voice but she was finding it increasingly hard to mask the pain. "I'm _asking_ you to help me."

He was quiet for a few moments and she could feel hear heart hammering inside her chest. Holding back the sob that was desperately trying to escape, she swallowed hard and opened her mouth to ask him again when his voice broke the silence.

"_Okay,"_ he sighed, her voice unnerving him slightly. _"I have a client who is out of the country on business and he's not expected back for another four months. He asked me to keep an eye on the place while he's away so I guess you could stay there."_

"Thank you Barry," she sighed, relief flooding through her. "I owe you."

"_Yeah, well just remember that when I want to collect,"_ he told her with laughter in his voice. _"His place is at Jupiter Island. How soon can you meet me there?"_

Fiona looked around her surroundings and thought for a moment. If she headed up the I-95 out of Miami she could be there in a couple of hours. She was more than ready to make the drive, even though her shoulder hurt like crazy.

"I can be there in two hours depending on the traffic," she told him. "I'll call you when I get there and get directions."

"_Yep not a problem my Celtic Princess,"_ he chuckled. "_I'll meet you there…so… is it just you, or are you and Mike looking for a romantic hideaway?"_

Hearing Michael's name threw her off balance and she could already feel her eyes beginning to fill with fresh tears. Taking a shuddering breath she shook her head and tried to regain control of her voice.

"I want it to be a surprise," she lied. "So don't tell him, okay…"

"_Ahh,"_ he laughed and she could almost see his eyes lighting up. _"My lips are sealed."_

"Thanks Barry," she told him softly, unable to stop the smile lifting her lips as she ended the call. The smile only lasted for a few seconds before it slipped from her lips. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she could already feel the deep depression settling in. She should have left a long time ago before she had fallen in so deep. But even she knew that the love she had always felt for Michael Westen wasn't something that could ever be erased.

He had hurt her time and time again. He had pushed her away more times than she could count but there was something about him that had always kept her with him. She knew he loved her in his own way, but loving someone shouldn't be this painful. His latest betrayal cut too deeply for her to just shrug it off and sit around to wait for him to come back to her. She was done with the waiting while he went off to lord knows where with his precious Agent Pearce.

Well, now he wouldn't have to worry about calling her anymore because she was the one to leave this time. She wasn't going to become the woman who slipped further down his list of priorities while he went off and did his own thing. If he wanted his life back then he could damn well have it, she would give it back to him and push him out of her life.

A single tear slipped down her cheek when the thought of a life alone came crashing into her heart. She had been in love with him for so long she didn't know if she could ever be free to love anyone else. Would she even want to? Wiping the wetness from her face she swallowed the lump that seemed to be permanently lodged in her throat. She was a Glenanne, and it was time she remembered what that meant.

With determination she started her car and began the drive towards her self imposed sanctuary for the next few weeks. Maybe she could move on and leave Miami for good this time, but even as the thought of leaving encompassed her, she could already feel the despair creeping in. It was time to become Fiona Glenanne again, and not Michael Westen's girlfriend.

000

Michael entered the loft like a whirlwind only to stop in his tracks when he saw Sam placing his phone back onto the kitchen counter.

"She hasn't gone back to your mom's," he sighed as he rubbed a tired hand over his face. "I've called every one of our contacts who could get her out of Miami, but no one has heard from her."

Michael's eyes flittered around the loft and came to rest on her snow globes that glinted in the light. Stepping towards them he reached out a tentative finger to stroke it across the glass thoughtfully. His head hurt as he tried to think of possible places that she would go, but his mind wouldn't seem to focus.

"I don't know if anything has been taken Mike," Sam told him as he shook his head in apology. "I just didn't feel right poking around her stuff."

His words seemed to jar Michael out of his reverie and he lifted his eyes to meet his friend's gaze. Without speaking he turned towards the stairs and made his way up to the landing to pull open the drawers of the wooden dresser that housed a lot of their clothes.

His hands skimmed over the different garments as flashes of remembrance filled his mind. Every item of clothing he came across brought fresh memories of when she had worn them. He knew she thought he didn't notice anything about her any more, but he did. He noticed everything, and when he picked up a tiny white vest top to hold it in his hands, he could name when and where she had last worn it.

Blinking back the moisture from his eyes he pushed the clothing back into the draw and stood back up to open the next drawer down only to repeat the process again and again. Moving back down the stairs he walked over towards the bed and did the same to the small bedside table at her side of the bed before slamming it in frustration.

"Nothing," he hissed angrily as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "She hasn't taken anything."

"Then maybe she hasn't gone," Sam told him, a glimmer of hope flaring in his eyes. "You know Fi, she probably just needs time to cool off."

Michael lifted his eyes to the ceiling and blew out a slow breath before lowering his hands in defeat. "I can't just stay here and wait—"

"Like she does every time you leave her?" Sam asked quietly as he ran his finger over the label on his beer bottle. "Listen Mike, she's been through a lot lately, maybe she just needs some time."

"What for? I'm doing all of this for her," Michael told him, unable to keep the irritation from his voice. "I'm trying to keep her safe and now this whole thing with Raines is finally over. What was I supposed to do? Let him win?"

"Look brother—"

"Sam, can you go to my mom's and see if she goes back there?" Michael asked as he tried to mask the devastation in his voice. "I need to be here in case she…I…"

"No problem Mikey," Sam told him with a soft sigh as he placed his beer on top of the counter. Sam could already see the unmistakable devastation beginning to crack through his friend's tough exterior. He had seen it on Fiona's face too right before she'd bolted and sometimes he wanted to just bring the two of them together to knock some sense into them.

Moving out of the kitchen Sam patted Michael on the shoulder reassuringly before he made his way towards the door. Turning to look back one last time, he swallowed the worry and tried not to notice his friend's defeated exterior before he left the loft.

Michael waited until he was alone before he felt the first tear make a wet track down his cheek. Sniffing back the sorrow that ached to claim him he coughed and rand the palm of his hand over his face. As soon as she was home and back with him where she belonged he was going to give her everything.

Looking around the room he made his way towards the makeshift closets at the back of the loft and opened the wooden doors to cast a glance over the garments hanging from the rails. The sight of her clothes caused his heart to jolt in his chest and he wasn't prepared for the absolute desolation that encompassed him. How could one person consume another like she had done with him?

In those few moments a burst of desperation hit him and he moved forward to thrust the hanging items aside. When he found nothing to suggest that she had been here he started on the mountain of shoes that lined the bottom of the floor in matching pairs.

Laughter mixed with sorrow caused him to sink to his knees as he leaned back against the closet door. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to stem the flow of liquid emotion that ached to be released.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he pressed in her number and held it up to his ear and prayed to whoever was listening for her to talk to him. When he was met with her voicemail he swallowed the lump in his throat and listened to the sound of her voice.

"Fi…" he spoke her name, already feeling the emotion rolling off of him in waves. "Fiona…I need to know you're okay…just…call me…"

Ending the call he held the phone in between the palms of his hands and laid his head back against the wooden door.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard the metal gates scraping across the floor downstairs. Relief flooded through him when he heard footsteps begin a slow trek up the metal steps and he was suddenly on his feet, but that relief was short lived when the door slowly opened to reveal not the woman he loved but the man that Michael instantly recognised from the photographs that Pearce had shown him.

Striding forward, Michael grabbed hold of him and pulled him into the loft to throw him against the wall, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Where is she?" he growled menacingly, tightening his grip on the man's dark jacket.

Despite Michael's thunderous glare Armand lips turned upwards into a slow smile. "Ahh…so, you're the absentee boyfriend."

His words caused Michael to tighten his hold as he shook his head in frustration. "What do you want Armand?"

"I want you to get your hands off of me," Armand told him, his cool voice causing more anger to spark in Michael's eyes. "And then maybe we can talk about what Fiona needs."

"Tell me where she is," Michael growled furiously. "Tell me or—"

"You'll what?" Armand laughed, "Kill me? Oh please."

Michael rammed him further against the wall, his face masked with unmistakable fury. "I swear to you now," he seethed, his voice a low warning. "If you ever hurt her I will make your life so miserable you will be begging me to kill you, do I make myself clear?"

"Why would I hurt her?" Armand asked, his voice remaining calm and unfazed by Michael's threats against him. "_She_ called me."

Loosening his hold, Michael stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. He cast the other man a deadly glare and watched him calmly readjust his jacket. Even being in close proximity to him, Michael could already feel the arrogance emanating from the other man. Images crashed through his mind to cause chaos within him and the more he tried to use his training to curb his emotions he was well aware they were very much on show.

"Fiona told me about you," Michael's voice echoed throughout the loft as he regarded his _rival_'s calm state. "She wasn't happy to see you again."

"Really? I find that very hard to believe," Armand told him as he stepped back to regard the man before him. "Fiona is a passionate woman."

Michael shifted on his feet and unfolded his arms as he stared at Armand with a furious glare. "What are you doing here, Armand?"

"I asked her if she was happy," Armand smiled. "Tell me, do you think she is happy?"

Michael was thrown by his question but he soon found his voice again as he caught the other man's eyes. "What the hell kind of question is that?" he growled testily as he took a step closer. "I think I would know if my own girlfriend wasn't happy."

"Really?" Armand asked as he looked around the loft. "You think she's happy living here in this dingy flat of yours? How could _anyone_ be happy living here?"

"That is none of your—"

"Oh but it is my business," Armand mused, his words cutting through Michael's as he spoke. "You see, I can give her what she needs."

"Really?" Michael snapped. "And what is it you think she needs?"

Armand shook his head and chuckled softly when he knew he had hit a nerve. "She needs someone who appreciates her and fulfils her…shall we say…_appetite_…"

White hot fury coursed through Michael's mind as he surged forward to ram Armand against the wall. The other man didn't have any time to react when Michael acted with lightning speed as he slammed into him to pin him against the wall. Driven by jealousy, he held onto Armand with one hand while he trained his gun at his head with the other. "What the _hell_ do you want Armand?"

"I told you," the other man smiled, unfazed by the gun pointing at his head. "Fiona left a message telling me she needed my help, so like every knight in shining armour, I came."

"Really?" Michael seethed. "So you thought you'd come here and offer your services?"

"Something like that, yes."

"You expect me to believe that Fiona actually sent you a message and asked you to help her?" Michael's voice dipped dangerously low as his anger peaked. "_What _do you want?"

"Me?" Armand asked as he eyed Michael knowingly. "The question you should be asking yourself is what kind of man are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael hissed. "You're not—"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," the other man told him with a confident smile. "What kind of man sends the woman he professes to love to ask a man like me for help?"

"A man like you?" Michael asked ruefully. "So tell me _Armand_, what exactly did Fiona ask you to help her with?"

"I think that is between me and Fiona don't you?"

"No I don't. Now what did she want?" Michael growled as he pushed Armand further into the wall.

"She asked me to call her so naturally I was concerned," he told him in a slow monotone voice. "When she didn't answer my calls I came here."

"As you can see she's not here," Michael kept his eyes fixed on the man who had caused his whole body to light up with jealous fire. He'd never had to deal with this kind of rivalry before and it wasn't something he ever wanted to feel again. Lifting the gun higher he rested the barrel against the other man's head. "You can either leave now with your life or I kill you right here."

"How long do you think you'll live once you pull that trigger?" Armand asked with a sickening smile. "Then Fiona won't have either of us."

Michael pulled the gun away from Armand's forehead and yanked him away from the wall to march him towards the door. "I don't care what she asked you for. Stay away from her."

"Oh don't worry," Armand's voice remained level as he grinned up at him, completely calm. "She will come to me. She always does."

Losing the last of his patience Michael span Armand around and gave him a shove as he pushed him out onto the steps before stepping back. "Fiona is fine; she doesn't want or need your help."

"Really?" Armand asked as he straightened his jacket and pulled at the cuffs. "She was meant for better things than this so called life that you've offered her."

"You think you know her?" Michael asked venomously as he stepped forward again to shove him backwards. "You know nothing. ..Leave Fiona alone and _don't _come back here."

"Oh don't worry," Armand told him as he moved down the steps until he got to the metal gate before turning to look up at the man who shared Fiona Glenanne's life. "She knows I'm only a phone call away."

Michael watched his retreating form and moved back inside the loft only to slam the door closed behind him. Now he could understand why Fiona was so reluctant to seek out his help, the man was a snake.

With new found hope Michael looked around the loft and decided once and for all that he was going to make everything up to her. He was going to erase Armand from every part of her memory until there was no part of him left. He wasn't about to share her with anyone, not any more.

000

"Hey there you are," Barry's cheerful voice greeted Fiona when she got out of her car to look over at her spiky haired acquaintance.

"Thanks for doing this for me Barry," she told him with a grateful smile. Her shoulder was aching and she was desperately tired but she kept her expression neutral when looked up towards the house that stood a short way from the road.

"Anything for you Fiona," he beamed as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket to dangle them in front of her. His lips turned upwards into a wide smile and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So, are you and Mike looking for some _alone_ time?"

"That is more than you need to know, Barry," she told him with a wide smile, even though her heart was breaking.

"Yeah, yeah," he grinned knowingly. "Listen Fiona, I hate to run out on ya but I have a date with my new lady and I don't wanna be late if you know what I mean!"

Looking up towards the house she smiled gratefully before she nodded. "Thanks for this, Barry."

"Not a problem," he grinned happily as he handed her the keys. "So, the place is yours just give me a call when you leave."

Fiona looked down at the keys in her hand with mixed emotions. Tears stung her eyes but she desperately tried to blink them away. She couldn't break down, not here and especially not in front of him. Nodding silently she took a step back and averted her eyes so that he couldn't see the wetness in them.

"Have fun," he told her cheerily when she stared up at the house again. He was just about to turn away when a thought sprang into his mind and he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Uh, just…if you use the bed…I mean you're gonna use it, obviously…uh…could ya wash the sheets…"

Fiona turned towards him and opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. She knew what he was trying to say but how could she tell him that there wouldn't be anyone but her sleeping in the bed. Swallowing hard she forced a smile to her lips and nodded.

"Sorry to ask…ya…know," he stuttered uncomfortably as he retreated back to his car. "Give me a call."

Fiona watched him silently when he started his car and slowly drove away from her to leave her standing alone with nothing but her own silence for company. With a heavy sigh she walked back to her car and opened the trunk to pull out an overnight bag that Michael had forgotten about. Putting it onto the ground she slammed the trunk closed and walked around to retrieve her cell phones before picking up her bag. As she walked towards the empty house she could feel her heart breaking with every step she took.

This was it, the start of her life alone…so why did she feel so empty? Looking down her cell phone in her hand she felt her heart shudder inside her chest. Maybe when she had managed to clear her head she would turn it on. Maybe he would miss her like she already missed him. Shaking those thoughts away she made her way towards the house and the sanctuary that awaited.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you as always to everyone who has reviewed, PM'd, and for the favourite story and author adds. If I haven't managed to send a personal reply yet, please know that I am very grateful for all of your kind words.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's Pal, Daisy Day and Jedi Skysinger who read through parts of this, and for making me smile every single day.**

16

Fiona closed the door behind her and took a tentative step inside the house regarding its plush surroundings. Placing her bag onto the floor just inside the door she took her first few steps further inside. Her heels clicked on the white marble floors sending echoes throughout the empty space. The sound sent waves of sorrow straight to her heart when she suddenly thought of home.

The loft wasn't anywhere near as grand as this house but it had so much more heart. It was the place she shared her life with the man she had loved for so many years. It was the one place that had offered her sanctuary when she had found herself alone when Michael had been off on his CIA jobs. With its peeling paint and run down state it was her home and had been long before she had officially moved in.

This house was beautiful yes, yet it seemed so…desolate, much like the way she felt at this moment. Taking another step further into the room she let her eyes drift around the dark wood beams that lined the ceiling and the step that led up to the kitchen. Somehow she couldn't ever see herself living in a place like this, it just made her feel so much more isolated.

The whiteness of the floors and the lack of personal touches just made the whole place feel barren and unloved. Everywhere she looked the finishing touches were perfect but they didn't make it feel like a home, not like the loft anyway. Sighing heavily she reached for a light switch and clicked it on, hoping that she could find a way out of the sinking sadness that seemed to be pulling her down with it.

This house just made her realise how much she missed the loft…she missed the way it creaked every time the wind swirled around it and she missed the sound of the rain hitting the windows. Even though she knew she had to do this just to prove to Michael that she wasn't going to be anyone's second thought, she missed him.

Snapping her eyes closed she berated herself for allowing her mind to wander. How could just one simple thing bring about so much heartache? Shaking her head she leaned against the wall with one hand as she bent over to unclip her shoes. When they dropped to the floor with a clatter she stepped away from them and allowed the coolness of the floor to seep into her toes.

When she had arrived in Miami almost five years ago, she had been on her way to see the man who had caused her heart to leap into a rhythm all of its own. The very thought of him had excited her, his memory bringing her body to an almost feverish pitch. Back then she was driven by her desire to see him despite how much he had hurt her.

After everything he had put her through she knew she shouldn't love him, but she had never been able to forget him. Her heart should have cast him out a long time ago, but how do you suddenly stop loving someone who has been your entire world for so many years?

His face flashed into her mind, and no matter how many times she tried force his image away he refused to leave. Her mind was screaming for her to reconsider and call a halt to this absurd idea, but she needed to be strong and force Michael Westen away from her mind, if only for a little while.

He knew more about her past that anyone else. There were things she had shared with him that she had never told anyone outside of her family; things that had shaped her into the woman she was now. She was plagued by recurring nightmares of a real life event that haunted her dreams still, years after it had happened. She had trusted him enough to share her demons, and he was the only man she had ever confided in about the terrifying ordeal that she suffered years before she'd met him.

Yet even though he knew her fears, he had stripped away her trust the second that needle pierced her skin. Yes she had been in pain but she would have worked through it. He should have thought it through. He should have known that injecting drugs into her system without her even knowing would transport her back to that terrifying night so many years ago.

This hurt more than anything he had ever done to her before. All the times he had left her to deal with it on her own paled in comparison to losing her faith and trust in him. Maybe he did it out of love, she didn't know anymore. Just the thought of feeling that vulnerable again scared her to her core, and she never wanted to feel that way again.

Closing her eyes she tried to force the images out of her mind but they bombarded her senses before she'd had a chance to stop them. She hadn't felt afraid of anything in such a long time, not since she had formed a solid wall around herself. She needed to find her faith again if she was ever going to survive this separation. Looking around with sudden panicked eyes, she noted all of the possible entrances into the house and moved towards them one at a time to test that the doors and windows were locked up tight.

She had been fifteen and naïve when it happened. Back then she had felt untouchable because of her family connections within the IRA. Little did she know that the man she had befriended in the pub while her brothers were all around her would be the one face to haunt her dreams for so many years after.

_Daniel Conner_…even the name made her physically shudder. He had taken her innocence when he injected her with sedatives and subjected her to the nightmares that plagued her in the sleeping hours. Her only consolation was the subsequent torture he'd endured at the hands of her five brothers, each one of them wanting to give him a taste of their own personal punishment. When he was found hanging from a lamp-post by what was left of his genitals, no one ever came near her or the Glenanne's again.

She had never been the same after her ordeal, she had changed from the carefree happy Catholic girl to a sinister, devious woman who would sooner shoot first and ask questions later. The second her brother Patrick had placed a gun into her hands she had felt empowered, and every man who came into contact with the barrel of her gun never even realised that she was punishing them for another man's crimes.

Being an operative in the IRA had made her hard. She used sex as a tool, a means to get herself further within the ranks. She knew men leered at her when she wore revealing attire, but they never knew that it had been her plan all along. Lure them in, take them to bed and rob them blind before they even realised what had happened.

She fast became the woman the hard men at the top turned to if they needed a job done efficiently. After Claire was killed her hatred surged. She was ruthless, devious and didn't care about the broken bodies she left behind. Fiona Glenanne was every man's worst nightmare. Then on one cold, wet evening everything changed when Michael McBride walked into her life and caused all of her walls to crash down around her.

He brought light back into her eyes and love back into her heart. She had fallen in love with him within seconds and told him her secrets until she had bared her soul. He had been her rock and when she'd seen something or smelt something that sparked off the memories of her childhood trauma, he never retaliated when she reacted badly and took her anger out on him. Was that what this was now? Was she _still _punishing him for another man's sins?

Since they had been living together the bad dreams had become less frequent and she had allowed herself to believe that the nightmares were finally over. She hadn't thought about Daniel for months, but now, since she had seen that bottle of Demerol she felt his presence stronger than ever.

Taking a breath she swallowed the irritation, forcing it back down into her throat. Moving further inside the house she opened one of the doors to see a large bed covered in cream silken linens that were every bit as indulgent as the rest of the surroundings. Every step she took released a little more of the heavy burden she carried as she tried to convince herself that she had made the right decision to leave.

The throbbing ache inside her had cast a somnolent weariness to surround her body. She could almost feel the pull of exhaustion tighten around her senses, but she didn't want to sleep. She knew the second she closed her eyes that it wouldn't just be Michael's face she would see.

Giving herself a mental shake she forced herself not to be so foolish. Daniel Conner was dead and rotting in hell for his earthly sins. He was gone and he wasn't coming back, Michael had chased him away a long time ago. The only thing she had to do now was try and force Michael's presence from her mind, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Despite her determination to purge him from her heart, he fought his way in anyway. She found herself thinking about him and wondering what he was doing right now. The sky was quickly turning darker and he was probably still out with Agent Pearce. That was the way of things lately. He was away for days at a time, leaving her behind and maybe that was the overall problem.

He was within touching distance of getting his life back and Raines had said it himself, she was preventing that final step. She knew if she hadn't have left he would have ended up resenting her anyway, so maybe it was better this way. He was all about the job and she knew he would never change. So she would have to be the one to move forward and leave him behind this time.

Glancing over at the clock on the mantel she sighed heavily when she wondered if he knew she had left. She was sure Sam must have called him by now; he'd probably told him the second she drove away. Sudden remorse welled up inside her chest when she thought of all the pain she was causing Madeline and Sam…maybe if she just called Madeline and told her she was okay then she could stop feeling so incredibly guilty.

Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed her cell phone and hurriedly flipped it open, her finger hovering over the 'on' button. She looked down at the small screen hesitantly, biting her lower lip as she forced herself to close the phone again and throw it onto the nearby bed.

Her whole body ached and her mind was telling her to do one thing while her heart was telling her to do another. Michael had to realise that she wasn't some pushover that he could treat badly whenever he felt like it. She had taken far too much from him already and she just wanted him to understand how it felt to have her faith shaken by the one person who should have loved her the most.

Moving over towards the bed she sat down onto the edge of the mattress and looked around the white painted walls. It seemed as if she was living in some kind of surreal dream that she couldn't wake up from. Her shoulder was sore and she felt completely raw as she slowly laid her head down onto the soft pillows and closed her eyes. Maybe she wouldn't be haunted tonight. Maybe she was so exhausted that she wouldn't have a nightmare and would wake up tomorrow to find that the last few days had all been one strange dream.

000

Michael was exhausted. So far he had contacted every person in Fiona's book of contacts and no one had heard from her. He and Sam had been driving for most of the night on the off chance one of them saw her, but everything had turned up a dead end.

After his confrontation with Armand, Michael had been more determined to find her and put things right, but all he had been met with was frustration. He hadn't meant to take his frustrations out on the people around him but when he had snapped at Sam on their fifth false lead he hadn't been prepared for the hostile back lash that had erupted.

"_This is your own damn fault Mike. I warned ya, your mom warned ya…hell even Fi warned ya, but you just wouldn't listen." _

"_What the hell are you talking about Sam? I—"_

"_You treat her badly brother an' I don't blame her for leavin' ya. I don't like the way she's done it, but if it's enough for you to get ya head outta ya ass—"_

"_Wait…you're on her side?" he'd asked in exasperation. "Since when?"_

"_Since I sat all night listenin' to her wanderin' around the loft," Sam's voice had risen in pitch and volume when they had finally got back to the loft. "I found her sittin' outside on the balcony, freezin' cold and starin' off into space. And if you'd have done your job and been here instead of leavin' you'd have seen it for yourself!"_

_His words had taken the fight right out of Michael's body and he'd sunk onto the edge of the bed in total and utter defeat. He should have known that the nightmares weren't over like she'd insisted. He should have been here._

"_I didn't know…"_

"_Look Mikey," Sam's voice had softened then, his own worry evident in his voice. "Give her time to come around. She always forgives ya, right?"_

When he hadn't answered, Sam had just patted him on the shoulder and told him to get some sleep. But how could he sleep when she was out there somewhere thinking he didn't care? That had been two hours go and after he had done everything to try and exhaust himself all he could do was stare up at the ceiling as he lay on the bed alone.

At first he had been angry and blamed her for overreacting until Sam had told him about the Demerol. It wasn't until he realised what he had done that he suddenly started to panic. Did she think he would intentionally hurt her after everything they'd been through? When he found her again he was going to make her understand that he only wanted to ease her pain, not cause her to endure more nightmares.

He'd thrown himself into cleaning the kitchenette as he'd tried to force her out of his mind. For a short time it had worked but when he came across a dainty teapot that she'd insisted they needed, everything flared up inside him again.

He already missed her so much, more than he had on the many occasions when he was away on CIA missions. He hadn't realised how their time apart had caused some cracks in their relationship, either. He'd always taken for granted that she loved him enough to always be there when he needed her. It wasn't until she had enforced him with this _hopefully_ temporary separation, that he finally understood how deeply he had hurt her.

At first all he could focus on was his own pain and how she was the one to cause it. No other woman could tie him in knots like she did. Ever since the first time when he'd met her, she had scared him. She had the capacity to stop his heart in mid beat and cause him to babble incoherently. She had always been the only woman capable of bringing him to his knees. In those first moments back in Ireland she had taken his breath from him and he had lost more than his heart to her over the years.

He couldn't seem to remember what his life was like before her, and that scared him too. She had quickly gone from the woman he'd always dreamed of to the woman he now shared dreams with. She was interlaced within him on so many levels that he often fought to remember how he had survived for so long without her.

Sighing heavily, he turned onto his side and stretched his arm out to the empty side of the bed. He wanted to feel her there beside him again. How many times had he woken in the night since they had first slept together so long ago, to find her shaking and in tears? It wasn't until he was here alone that he started to wonder how many times she had awoken in the night while he was away. Sleep refused to envelope him, and he knew it was his guilt that kept him awake.

More than anything in the world right now he wanted to touch her and wrap his arms around her body and remind himself that he was the stupidest, luckiest man alive. If only he'd realized just how lucky he was, then maybe Fiona would still be here.

Sighing heavily he looked down at his watch and closed his eyes. This bed was all wrong and plumping up the pillows behind him did nothing to ease his discomfort. Laying back down he closed his eyes again, but he knew it wasn't the bed, or the pillows that were the problem. He was missing Fiona and the way she wrapped her body around his when they slept.

He missed her warm breath in the back of his neck and the way she always managed to take up the whole bed and leave him almost clinging onto the edge of the mattress. He didn't care that she was a complete bed hog, or that she moved around so much in her sleep. He didn't even care that she had freezing cold toes and used him to warm herself up. She always insisted that he had body heat to spare and he'd give anything right now to let her warm her feet on his legs.

Rolling onto his back he swallowed hard as he tried to quell the liquid emotion that lingered in his eyes. If he'd have known that she would leave him over this he would have…but even though he thought of the things he should have done and what would have been the right thing to do, he knew he'd had to leave her in his friends care. If only he could make _her_ understand he did what he did because he loved her.

The cell phone beside him buzzed into life and he snatched it up without looking at the screen.

"Fi?" he breathed as he tried to hear the voice over the thudding of his heartbeat in his ear.

"_Uh no—"_

"Barry," Michael sighed with irritation as he wiped the palm of his hand over his eyes. "It's one in the morning, what do you want?"

"_Mike I'm sorry to call you this late but I forgot to tell Fi not to use the pool. The pump is acting up or somethin' but you guys can use everything else though."_

Sitting up, Michael took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Barry, do you know where Fiona is?"

"_What kind of question is that Mike, of course I know,"_ Barry chuckled. _"Have you two been hitting the mini bar cuz y'know that'll need replacing—"_

"BARRY," Michael snapped as he grabbed a pen and paper from the table beside the bed. Tucking the phone beneath his chin he waited until the man on the other end of the phone had stopped babbling.

"_Hey I was joking…jeeze Mikey…lighten' up!"_

"Where is she?" Michael asked quickly as he tried to keep the desperation from his voice.

"_Huh?"_

"The address Barry. I need it. NOW." Sliding over to the edge of the bed, Michael was on his feet in seconds and reaching for his car keys.

"_Oh…she didn't tell you…oh, this is kinda awkward…"_

"Barry if you don't want me to come and find you and beat it out of you I suggest you tell me where she is," Michael growled. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"_Jupiter Island,"_ Barry blurted quickly. _"South beach road number six one five."_

"Thank you," Michael could already feel himself come alive as he moved towards the loft door. "Thanks Barry."

"_Uh anytime Mike, but…if Fiona kills me for this—"_

"She won't," Michael chuckled in spite of everything that had happened. For the first time since Fiona had left, he finally felt hope.

000

Night had just given way to dawn when Fiona shifted in the bed and stared up at the wooden beams on the ceiling. She was so tired but her mind refused to let her rest. She kept replaying the last few days over and over until she couldn't think straight any longer. Nothing made sense, not even when she thought it had a few hours ago. So many questions swirled around to occupy her conscience and everything else in between.

Sitting up she pulled herself to the edge of the bed and looked around the sparsely decorated room. She didn't belong here, not when everything felt so wrong. Picking up her cell phone she looked down at the silent screen and held it close to her chest. She had spent so long trying to get away that she didn't realise that the only thing that had kept her from toppling over the edge of depression was the object she was holding in her hand.

Swallowing hard she moved her finger over the button ready to turn it on when she heard something coming from outside. Instantly on high alert she thrust the phone into her pocket and looked around for some kind of weapon.

Taking a tentative step outside the room she heard the unmistakable click of the lock and the door slowly being pushed open. Adrenalin took over as she picked up a wooden ornament that was on the mantel and weighed it in her hand before she crept along the hall, hugging her body against the wall.

Everything happened so fast that in the split second it took for her to lunge for the intruder and deliver a powerful blow over the back of his head, she realised in the same moment that her intruder was in fact the very man she had been trying to purge from her mind.

When he collapsed to his knees she stepped back and dropped the wooden ornament from her hands to watch him in a numb silence.

"Fi…" he gasped when he held the palm of his hand over the lump forming on his head. "It's me…"

The clatter of the sculpture hitting the marble floor seemed to jar her out of her reverie and she suddenly found herself watching her lover with disbelief. Taking a step closer the surge of relief mixed with anger released her tongue as she delivered a barrage of furious words that caused the man before her to flinch.

"I'm sorry," he told her over and over as he slowly got to his feet to move towards her. Even when her eyes were flaring with fire she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Not waiting for her to finish her rant he lunged towards her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a desperate embrace.

For a brief moment, Fiona stayed deadly still, her hands hanging limply at her side. The wound in her shoulder stung with the increase in pressure but she closed her eyes against the pain. He was holding her so tight, the warmth of his body seeping into hers as he healed her with his touch. Pushing away the doubts that had gripped her heart, she slowly raised her arms to embrace him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him with as much force as he did her.

Their bodies shook with desperation as they clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity, but all too soon it came to an end when he felt her slowly start to pull away from him.

"I was going to call you eventually," she told him softly through the heaviness in her voice. She was struggling to remain in control and not fall back into his arms again, but it was becoming increasingly difficult when she missed his touch.

"Fiona…" was all he managed to say before he caught one of her hands in his. "I didn't think...you were in pain and I…"

Lifting her free hand to his face, she let her fingertips linger over his lips before tracing over his stubbled chin. He looked just as tired as she did and she could already feel herself slipping as she felt the stubble scratch the palm of her hand. He was gazing at her with wide, worried eyes and she suddenly couldn't breathe. Lowering her hand she bit her lips when she looked down at her fingers as she played absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt.

"I didn't expect you to be back from your meeting yet. I take it it went well?" she asked him softly as she slowly turned away from him. "Did they welcome you back with open arms?"

He was totally unprepared to see her looking so…defeated, and everything he'd planned to say to her totally disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about that," he told her as he took a step towards her. "I don't care about Raines or the CIA…"

Fiona turned to look at him in disbelief when he continued to move towards her. "Since when, Michael?"

"Fi," he tried again, desperate for her to see sense and believe him. "I _had_ to go without you. I couldn't take the chance that Raines—"

"You drugged me…" she heard her voice break as she spoke and she cursed herself for her lack of control. "After everything you know…you…_drugged_ me…"

"Fiona," he whispered her name as he desperately tried to make her understand that he would never have knowingly hurt her. "You were in so much pain…I wanted to—"

"I _trusted_ you," she snapped angrily before turning, shoving him out of the way to grab her bag from the floor where she'd left it a few hours ago.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd have known—"

"You don't get it do you?" she asked irritably when she stormed back towards the bedroom and threw the bag on the bed. "You never do."

"Then tell me. Make me see what it is you want me to see…Fiona…at least let me try."

"What's the point," she sighed, "it'll just take too long to explain it and I'm just so damn tired."

"You want me to apologise for wanting to keep you out of danger…okay, I apologise…happy?"

"Not really," she growled as she fixed him with a penetrating glare. "Do you know what it feels like to know the one person who is supposed to lo—" stopping herself from saying the words she swallowed her anger and met his eyes with a watery gaze.

"I'm sorry," he told her, his voice dropping to an almost whisper. "I didn't think…I…"

"You brought_ him_ alive again. You put _him_ back in here," her voice broke when she gestured towards her head and she could already see the horror forming in his eyes.

Her words almost stopped his heart and all he wanted to do was enclose his arms around her and take it all away. "Fi…" he whispered her name as his voice caught in his throat. "I…"

Fiona felt her eyes welling with tears as she turned to meet his sorrowful gaze. She felt raw and exposed, something that she had managed to purge from her life for so many years. Lifting the palms of her hands to her face she angrily swiped the wetness away and focused on something that could give her back some of her power.

"So," she breathed as she turned away from his again. "When do you leave?"

Michael regarded her for a long moment. She looked exhausted and incredibly pale, something he hadn't seen since they were in Ireland. With her back to him he could see the slump of her shoulders as she waited for the inevitable speech that brought about the beginning of their end. Didn't she realise that wasn't the life he wanted any more?

"This isn't just about me giving you the Demerol is it?" he asked cautiously. When she didn't turn around he closed his eyes briefly as he thought of something to say that could make her understand but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"If this is about Pearce..." Reaching out to her arms he stilled her movements and turned her body around to face him but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "She helped me to end this whole thing with Raines…she—"

"And what about the next time?" she asked then, turning her head to meet his gaze and knowing the sharp intake of breath he took was because of the pain he could see in her eyes. "She calls and you go running off to her…you never think of me." She laughed bitterly and yanked her body away from him. "Being on my own made me realise a lot of things, and I want you to know that I get it, okay. You want your life back, you want things to be the way they were before you were burned… so don't let me stop you."

"Dammit Fiona," he groaned, his frustration seeping through his words when he caught her arm again to pull her to face him but dropped his hand when she gasped in pain. "Why are you being like this?"

"WHY?" Fiona growled, her eyes flaring furiously. "You choose your job over me _every_ time. Your ex-fiancée shows up _again_… your agency contact spends more time with you than _I_ do and _you_ gave me sedatives. Am I supposed to not feel anything? Do you expect me to just accept it, is that it?"

"I already told you I was sorry about the sedatives—"

"And that makes everything okay does it?" she snapped. "Tell that to my brain when the only thing it will let me see when I close my eyes is..._him_…"

"Dammit Fi," he hissed angrily. "Do you think I intentionally drugged you to keep you away from me? You were running a fever and your wound was infected. I gave you the shot to help you sleep not to hurt you…"

Furious tears welled in Fiona's eyes when she turned on him, her anger fuelling her words. "I can deal with pain. I can deal with being hurt."

"Yeah?" he told her brokenly when his words caught in his throat. "Well I can't, okay? I couldn't see you rolling in that bed because you were in agony. Do you really think I don't care?"

His words halted her movements and she suddenly felt another flood of emotion well inside her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked up at him with wide, sorrowful eyes.

"Sometimes, it feels that way."

The power of her words struck him as he tried to understand how all of this could have happened. He'd asked her to move in because he wanted her with him…They were happy…she was happy…wasn't she?

"Fi," he whispered her name, unable to mask the crack in his voice. "Fiona…"

"Do you know what it was like for me to look at photographs of you and other women?" she asked him then, all traces of anger gone from her voice. "I had to pretend that Samantha's lies didn't hurt."

"Samantha… tried to rattle you—"

"Well, tell her congratulations the next time you see her," she told him, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. "I'm sure she'll be overjoyed!"

"She's gone, she won't be coming back," he sighed, nodding his head in resignation. "I know I should have told you about everything…but Pearce needed me to—"

"Pearce always needs you," she sighed as she lifted her hands in resignation. "What happens when I need you? You go off and leave me without a word and expect me to keep waiting for you?"

"It's not like that," he told her as he shook his head. "You know it's not."

"Sometimes it feels like I've spent our entire relationship just waiting for you to make up your mind. You didn't want me until I gave up…"

"You know that's not true Fiona," he snapped. "How could you think—"

"How could I not?" she asked as the spiking anger slowly fizzled out to leave her shaking before him. "You spent all those years telling me we couldn't be together—"

"I was wrong," he told her suddenly as he stepped forward to grasp his hands in hers.

"You don't want me," she told him brokenly even as she felt a lone tear break free. "If I hadn't have come to Miami you wouldn't have given me a second thought…"

"WHAT?" shaking his head he released her hands and reached out to grasp her shoulders while being careful to avoid her wound. "In all those years we were apart _you_ were _all _I ever thought about."

"Then why…"

"How could I come back to you Fi?" he asked her honestly. "Before I left all we ever did was fight. Everything I did irritated you."

"That's because you were only interested in your job, even then," she hissed, her voice rising with irritation as she pulled out of his arms again. Turning her back to him she felt her anger losing its fire when she wanted nothing more than to slip back into his embrace. "You _always_ put your _damn_ job first…always…"

Michael lifted his eyes to the ceiling as he thought about what he could say to her that could convey how much she meant to him. When she sniffed, the sound echoed throughout the room and sent waves of regret straight to his heart.

Stepping forward he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her back against his chest before he slipped his arms around her. She leaned back against him and he pulled her closer, his lips placing soft kisses into her hair.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly as he laid his cheek against her head. "I'm no good at this. All I know is that without you I can't…"

Fiona breathed on a sob and slowly turned around in his arms to face him. She tried to offer him a smile but all she could manage was a slight nod as she leant against his shoulder. She was grateful for his presence and more than happy to see him. The last few hours were becoming a blur in her mind and now that he was here beside her, she didn't want to remember anything except how good he made her feel.

"Are we going to be okay?" he asked as he pressed his lips to her temple as he spoke.

Closing her eyes she felt his warm lips lingering over her skin and she suddenly felt a new wave of awareness wash over her. Up until now their whole relationship had existed on Michael's terms, and now some of that power had shifted back to her. "I want us to be, Michael...I really do."

She shifted against him to lean into his warmth, her whole body craving his touch as she buried herself deeper into his chest. Closing her eyes she clung to him, desperate for his healing presence to chase the pain of the last few days away. There had been too much bitterness over the years already and she never wanted to go back to the way things were, not now.

Michael slid one of his hands up to her shoulder, his soothing touch sending waves of comfort through her tired body. He wanted to hold her close and keep her safe forever, to banish the demons that he had caused to resurface. Leaning down slightly he kissed her hair and tilted up her chin so he could look down into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as his breath fanned her face.

"I'm tired," she sighed, the corners of her lips lifting into a smile. "But, I'm okay."

Michael gazed down at her in awe. Her face was pale and streaked with tears, but to him she had never looked more beautiful. Lifting a shaky hand to her face, he touched her skin with a feather light touch stroking a finger across her damp cheek. He wanted her to feel safe with him; he wanted her to know that he wouldn't cause her any more pain. Caressing her face gently, he hoped the touch would entice the fire back to her eyes. When she leaned into his hand and a sigh escaped her lips, he found his voice once more.

"Fiona?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured as she placed a soft kiss into his palm.

"Do you want to go home?"

Fiona met his worried gaze and shifted slightly so that she could bury herself against his chest. She wanted to tell him that wherever he was was home to her but she didn't. Instead she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and let the heat from his body seep into hers

"No," she whispered against him as she turned her head to press a kiss to the base of his throat. "Not yet."

Michael could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and he was suddenly too afraid to ask if she meant she wasn't coming back to him. Closing his eyes he fought back the worry that encompassed him until she pulled away to look up into his face.

"Barry said the owners aren't back for another six months…maybe we could stay, just for a few days...unless Pearce needs you…"

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her knowing he would give her anything she asked. Bending down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and held her against him as he finally allowed himself to breathe.

"Anything you want, Fi," he told her as a smile lifted his lips. "Just do something for me first though okay?"

Fiona looked at him questioningly as he pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to her before he slowly let his arms slip from her body. Looking down at his watch he thought for a moment before he turned his gaze back to her.

"What?" she asked in confusion when he fished his car keys out of his pocket.

"Call my mom, tell her we're on vacation," he told her with a wide smile. "I'll go and find us some breakfast."

"But…you never take vacations…she'll never—"

"Fi," he sighed as she stepped closer towards her and ran his fingertips up and down her arms. "Barry said you could stay here right? He implied on the phone that he thought I was staying here too, so…"

"So," she grinned. "We're on our first real vacation that isn't a government training facility…"

Leaning forward he kissed her soundly before stepping back. "Tell her we'll call in a few days."

When he walked out of the bedroom Fiona looked after his retreating form in bewilderment. She had no idea what had just happened here but suddenly everything she had been feeling since she had made her decision to leave slowly filtered away. Looking down at the phone in her hand she pressed in a number she knew by heart and smiled to herself when she looked around the room.

"Madeline," she beamed. "It's me…"

TBC in the final chapter


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, Pm'd and for the favourite author and story adds. Thank you for staying with this for as long as you have and I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.**

**Huge thanks as always to Purdy's pal, Daisyday and Jedi Skysinger for reading through parts of this for me. You're all very special ladies and wonderful friends**

17

By the time Michael returned laden with various bags over an hour later, Fiona was already busily preparing the table on the deck outside with plates and cutlery. He watched her for a few moments while she worked, oblivious to his presence. Even with the oversized shirt and jeans that she wore she was still captivating and the most beautiful woman he had ever known. The way she moved around the table with effortless movements and the sea in the back ground behind her, he suddenly realised how close he had come to losing her.

Placing the bags on to the table he made his way towards the open patio doors and stepped outside to greet her. Walking up beside her he stilled her movements to wordlessly place a soft kiss onto her cheek before standing back to gaze down at her adoringly. She could make him forget everything by just one smile, and even after all these years she still held the power to render him speechless.

On his way back to the house he'd debated whether to tell her about Armand's visit. He didn't want to stir up more old wounds even though they were still fresh for both of them. He had wanted to find the _man snake_ at first and rip his head from his shoulders with his bare hands just to prove to Armand that Fiona was his life, but in the end he realised it didn't matter what anyone else thought except the woman he shared his life with.

A pang of jealousy flashed in his mind but he quashed it before it could take a hold. The woman who had always been the other half of him was still by his side despite everything they had been through over the years. That spoke volumes, and in a way no words ever could. He realised very quickly when she had enforced their temporary separation that he couldn't live without her, it had just taken her to show him that.

"Hey," she beamed a smile up at him and brought him out of his reverie. "I thought you'd got lost."

Her words brought a smile to his lips and he couldn't even begin to tell her how right she was; he_ had_ been lost without her. There was so much he wanted to say to her but the words got caught in his throat. She was beautiful, breath taking and she made him feel like he could take on the world and win because she loved him. He had never felt like this before and being so intricately woven into another person's life was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

When she saw the intensity in his eyes she could feel a slow blush creep up over cheeks. He was looking at her like a man hungering after his last meal and even though she loved the attention he was giving her, at the same time she felt a little overwhelmed. Something had changed between them; she could see it in his eyes, but she was still too afraid to let herself believe that he could allow her fully into his life.

"Hey," he whispered, his smile matching hers as he reached out to take hold of her hand. His lips widened into a wistful smile as she looked up at him questioningly when he gently tugged her towards him and led her back inside the house.

He had a lot of making up to do and an awful lot to prove. He needed to show her that she was everything to him and not the second priority that she thought she was. Squeezing her hand he smiled to himself when she allowed him to lead her away from the table, trusting him despite being a little confused.

She willingly followed and for a moment she was worried that she'd read everything all wrong and he was going to tell her he'd changed his mind. When he pulled her over towards the bags he'd brought in with him she regarded them curiously when she realised there were far too many grocery bags for breakfast.

"Uh…" she murmured, pointing a hand towards the untouched bags as he continued to take her with him towards the large indulgent bathroom.

"Michael?" she asked in confusion when he brought her to a stop in front of the large shower that could easily accommodate two people. Swallowing heavily she turned her gaze back to his and tried to read his eyes. "What…"

"I need to look at your wound," he told her, his voice dropping to a whisper as he reached out to the buttons on her shirt, unbuttoning them one by one until the shirt fell from her body to pool around her feet.

"I'm fine," she whispered through a shaky voice when the touch of his hands gliding over her skin sent shudders throughout her body. His warm fingers brushed her shoulder as he moved the thin strap of her bra to manoeuvre it carefully over her shoulder and down her arm before he delicately began to peel the taped padding away.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her softly when he looked down at the healing wound before lifting his eyes back to hers.

"It looks worse than it is," she shook her head and smiled as she carefully avoided the question. Instead she glanced at the cream coloured wall tiles, sparkling taps and shower heads behind the glass doors. When she had first entered the house on her own, the shower had been one of the first things that stuck in her mind. Showering together wasn't one of the things they could really share in the loft because the bathroom was so small. So instead of telling him the truth, she bent it a little by not telling him that her shoulder stung for fear that she would never be able to entice him into the shower with her.

"That's not what I asked, Fi," he smiled, shaking his head incredulously when she returned her eyes back to his. Locking his gaze with hers he offered her a sultry smile that matched her own as his fingers lingered over her shoulder. He stroked her skin before leaning forward to kiss her just above the healing wound.

The feel of his lips caused her to take a breath and she fought to purge the flash of desire that coursed through her body. Gasping in a breath she opened her mouth to tell him that she was really okay when he surprised her by capturing her mouth in a slow, sweet kiss.

Fiona could already feel her knees beginning to buckle beneath her. Every time they kissed it always felt like the first time all over again and she never wanted him to let her go.

She hummed his name against his lips as they slowly pulled apart, only to reach back towards him to kiss him again, collecting tiny kisses that kept them linked until they both drew back for air.

"I missed you," she whispered breathlessly when he lingered enticingly close to her lips. He was like a drug, deeply intoxicating and she couldn't ever get enough of him.

"Me too," he sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "I need you, Fi…"

Fiona closed her eyes briefly against the liquid emotion that flooded her eyes. He had told her those words before but never had she believed him more than she did at the moment. Opening her eyes again she moved away from him slightly to smile up at him as he lowered his lips to hers once more.

She met him half way, her doubts of the last few days melting away the second his lips touched hers. He pressed closer to her body, the firmness of his mouth becoming more demanding and she whimpered softly when she felt his tongue probing her bottom lip, begging for entry.

Her hands slid up his chest to his neck as she opened her mouth to him, giving him everything she possessed. He moved closer, his kisses becoming almost desperate as he pulled her against his body. She groaned softly when his fingers traced the small of her back as she sank further into him. Standing on tiptoe, she edged closer feeling a surge of need for him that went far beyond making love. The intimacy she craved was something she had only ever found with him. No one had ever made her feel so complete or utterly adored but him.

Moving her hands to his clothes she pulled his shirt from his pants to pull open his buttons, exposing his chest. She groaned as Michael's mouth left hers to attack her neck as he moved her backwards pinning her up against the glass shower wall. The cool surface caressed her skin causing her to shiver slightly until Michael's body covered hers pressing tightly against the glass.

She gasped as he kissed his way back up her throat, lavishing her skin until he came to her lips. She surrendered to him readily, needing his kiss as much as he needed hers. They moulded together, their love sealing the unspoken commitment that they had pledged to each other so many years ago

Fiona's fingers fumbled blindly, their lips still locked in an earth-shattering kiss, her hands pushing the shirt off his shoulders before moving between their heated bodies to pop open the button of his jeans

His mouth left hers with a gasp as he felt her hand move lower, his muttered words of passion only encouraging her further. Closing his eyes in total submission he helped to guide her hands, pushing his clothes away from his body only to return to his mission of removing hers, his lips caressing where his touch had.

Tearing her lips from his, Fiona moved away from him and giggled slightly when he whimpered with her loss. Reaching for his hand she pulled him towards her and reached inside the glass door to start the water for the shower before she turned back towards him.

Michael was lost in her. She was nothing but a temptress who enticed him with her body. He let his eyes linger over her skin before he lifted his gaze back to her eyes. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shining and he knew he would always follow her. Moving towards her he captured her lips again in a heated kiss that left both of them gasping for breath.

"Michael" she groaned heavily, leaning her head back as he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips met again as he held her against his body to walk them into the shower. The spraying water cascaded over their bodies, tumbling over them as they kissed. Tearing his mouth from hers, Michael walked then towards the back wall and delighted in the soft gasp that escaped her lips when she came into contact with the cold tile.

Opening her eyes fully she smiled wickedly down at him and pulled him tighter towards her. Closing the distance between them she found his mouth once more, kissing him with every ounce of passion that had been brewing within her for days.

Tearing her mouth from his, she opened her eyes and met his passion fuelled gaze. Using him as leverage she took him into her body and watched his eyes slowly close before she succumbed to the feelings he enticed within her.

Muttered groans and whimpered words followed as they moved as one, taking each other to the edge of ecstasy over and over again. The water bounced off of them to muffle the soft groans that escaped when Michael teetered over the edge only to pull her right along with him a second later.

They clung to each other until their shaking began to subside and their lips met once more in a slow languished kiss. Fiona's lips left his to place soft kisses over his cheek before she opened her eyes to smile down at his flushed face. Floating back into awareness, he heard her say his name with such love he slowly opened his eyes. Holding her close to him, he delighted in the sweet sensations of her warm naked body leaning into his, slick and sated.

"Michael," she whispered into his neck, her lips caressing him as she began kissing the soft flesh until her heart began to return to some kind of normality. "We need to…"

"I know," he told her softly, as he brought her head up to his so he could see her eyes. They locked together, unspoken words of love passing between them. They had never needed words, never needed anything but the knowledge of what they had together could withstand anything that had tried to come between them.

Holding onto her Michael lifted her so she could unwrap her legs from around him to return her feet to the floor. Neither could seem to draw away from each other, their bodies reacting to one another even now, and still needing physical contact.

His hand came up to trail his fingers across her damp cheek, his lips following where his fingers burned to finally catch her lips again in a kiss that wrapped them both in the knowledge that what they shared was forever.

Pulling her under the hot sprays he grinned widely before he stepped out of the shower to turn away and disappear out of the bathroom only to return a second later with her favourite shampoo and shower gel in his hands. Fiona watched him incredulously when he re-joined her under the sprays and turned her around.

"Where did you—"

"I went to the store," he told her with a wide smile as he turned her away from him again. "Now shhh…"

Fiona felt her heart leap inside her chest. This was a whole new side of him that she had never seen before. He had never been so considerate of her feelings or treated her with such care. When she felt him move behind her she was just about to turn around and ask him what he was doing when he began to lather shampoo into her hair.

Fiona's eyes closed with the sensations he was creating within her when his fingers massaged through her hair. Every touch seemed to spark another new flame and when he helped to rinse out the shampoo and turn her around all she wanted to do was leap back into his arms again.

The look he gave her melted her from the inside out as he reached for the bottle of shower gel and blobbed it onto his hands. Their eyes held as he lathered her body, being careful of the healing wound on her shoulder. The water cleansed her and she felt the stinging subside as he turned her around to lather her back.

Fiona was so lost in the sensations he was creating within her that she didn't register that he had moved away until she realised her was no longer directly behind her. Turning around she saw him reaching out to take the shampoo but she took the bottle off of him and indicated for him to turn around so she could return everything he had given her.

He inclined his head so she could reach his hair and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips when he was trying so hard not to fall backwards. When he turned back around to face her, their eyes smouldered into one another as she moved in closer, shower gel already in her hands.

Heated desire once again surged through her body when she began to lather his wet skin. She tried not to meet his burning gaze because she knew one look would pull her over the edge but she couldn't seem to stay away from him.

Her last thought before he suddenly surged forward and captured her mouth with his again in another passion fuelled kiss, was that they definitely needed a shower like this at the loft…

000

"What did you get?" Fiona asked as she padded barefoot towards him, drying her hair. "I thought you were just buying breakfast."

Michael turned to cast a wide smile in her direction before he delved into one of the grocery bags he'd brought in with him. Pulling out a shoe box he handed it to her and waited for her to take it from him.

"Michael?" she asked in confusion as she shook her head. "What's this?"

"Open it," he told her, his voice dropping to a whisper as he reached out to lay his fingers over hers on the box.

She looked up at him questioningly when he continued to smile down at her. Pulling his hands away he turned back towards the grocery bags and began unpacking various items of food to place them all onto the counter.

"No yogurt?" she asked with a playful smile when she saw the food cartons on the table. Looking down at the box in her hands she thought about teasing him about his yogurt obsession while she carefully lifted the lid off of the box in her hand. "I thought you'd…"

Michael turned around when her voice suddenly died away to be followed by an audible gasp to see her staring down into the box with her mouth slightly agape. Seeing the shock on her face brought a smile to his lips when her eyes grew wide with the gift he had brought her. She was the only woman he'd ever known who could be silenced by a pretty pair of shoes. The box fell to the floor while she held a shoe in each hand, her eyes darting from the five inch beige Lanvin Wedge Sandal's and then up to his face.

"Michael…"

"I thought you'd like them," he told her as he turned away to pull some yogurt cups out of the bags and placed them onto the table next to the other items.

Fiona shook her head in bewilderment; this was another new thing about him. He'd brought her things in the past but she couldn't ever remember him buying her a pair of shoes, especially the ones that she had been looking at in a store window only a few weeks ago. Placing the shoes onto the floor she moved towards him and slipped her arms around him from behind. Her fingers opened and spread the expanse of his chest as she leaned in to place a kiss in between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you," she told him, her voice muffled against his shirt clad back. "How did you—"

"Fi it may seem like I'm not paying attention when you look in store windows..." lifting his hands to hers on his chest he squeezed her fingers before turning around in her arms, "…but I do…"

Fiona's eyes sparked with love when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he pulled back slightly to look down at her. She couldn't help but return his smile, something she had been doing a lot of lately. Despite everything they had been through over the last few weeks she felt closer to him now more than she had ever been before. Their parting had seemed to bring a spark back into their relationship again and being with him felt just like it had when they first got together. She noticed another bag on the counter and loosened her arms from him slightly to look over at it.

"What's in the bag?"

"Hmm?" he asked, her closeness distracting him as he realised what she was referring to. "Oh that? It's a present."

"A present?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips as she moved to his side but not letting go of his body. "For me?"

"Well how many other girlfriend's do you think I have?" he asked in a mock scowl before he reached across to pick it up. He couldn't resist the playful grin that littered his face when she moved away from him as he handed it to her. "Of course it's for you, Fi."

Fiona took it from him, her fingers touching his as she did. "You brought me another present? Can I open it now?" she asked with a suddenly shy smile.

Michael couldn't fathom her sometimes. There were times when she was such a strong woman and he spent the whole time catching his breath just to keep up with her, and then there were times when she expressed a vulnerability that shone from her eyes, endearing him to her more. "Of course you can open it."

Fiona grinned up at him while her fingers reached inside the bag to pull out a neatly wrapped parcel. She looked up at him questioningly then ripped a corner of the wrapping paper before sliding her fingers inside to pull the item free.

Michael waited for her reaction as her eyes lingered over the silken fabric in her hands. He knew she had been looking at a similar dress in the store window when they'd gone to buy new linens for their bed at the loft, and when she pulled it out of the bag fully to hold it against her body; he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Michael," she beamed as she looked up at him with bright, wet eyes. "This is too much…you can't afford this…I…"

Reaching out a hand to brush an errant strand of hair from her eyes, he couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy. Only yesterday he felt as if a huge hole had been ripped through his body, filling him with a loss he had never felt before, but here she was, his beautiful Fiona looking every bit as adorable as the day he first met her, making the emptiness disappear almost instantly. She had the biggest smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile too.

"I got a call from Agent Pearce last night after she arrived in DC with Raines. He arranged for my accounts to be unfrozen," he told her when she watched him with questioning eyes. "So, we have money now…_a lot_ of it…"

He watched her in awe when she placed the cream silk dress onto one of the chairs before she turned towards him and stepped back into his embrace. Wrapping her arms around him she laid her head against his chest and ignored the sudden sting that reminded her that she still had a wound in her shoulder. The last few weeks had been a total rollercoaster from her father's death to the subsequent lies told by Pearce and Raines. Even the appearance of Samantha into the situation couldn't quell the love she felt for the man before her. Closing her eyes she breathed in his unique scent and knew she would be with him forever.

"You don't have to spend your money on me, Michael," she told him quietly, her voice no more than a whisper. "I only ever wanted you—"

"Hey," he told her, his voice breaking through hers. "It's _our_ money, yours and mine…and after everything we've been through over the last five years you've been with me all that time."

"Yes…but…" she looked up at him with serious eyes as she spread her fingers over his chest, "where else would I be, Michael?"

Her words caused his heart to lurch in his chest and he suddenly understood everything she had been trying to tell him for so many years. She had been through everything with him, the good and the bad. She hadn't walked away from him despite how many times he had pushed her away. Her leaving had been the wake up call he needed to show him exactly how she had always fit into his life, even during the times they weren't officially together. Sliding his arms around her he held her against him and nestled her head beneath his chin.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he planted tiny kisses into her damp hair.

"We're going to survive this," she told him with determination in her voice as she lifted her head to find his eyes.

"Yes, we are," he whispered, his fingers brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "We're going to be okay."

"We are," she agreed with a smile before she pressed a soft kiss to his chest. For the first time since this whole nightmare had begun she finally believed that they could really survive anything. Blinking away the sudden emotion in her eyes she slowly started to manoeuvre herself out of his embrace.

Feeling her pull away, Michael slowly unwrapped his arms from around her, but before she could move away completely he tugged on her hand until she turned back to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Smiling, Fiona nodded and moved towards him to kiss him soundly before she turned away again to gather the dress he'd brought her up in her arms. "I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to find a hanger for this."

"Do you still want to eat outside?" he asked as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

"Why not?" she answered, gracing him with a wide smile as she turned away from him again.

Michael just watched her for a few moments before he stepped forward quickly, surprising himself when his mouth spurred on ahead of his brain. "Marry me?"

Fiona stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth gaping open as she turned and stared at him in total shock. "I…did you just…"

"Marry me, Fiona?" He asked again, his voice unwavering as he fixed her with a doting gaze.

"I…Michael…"

Pushing the shock of what he was actually asking her away, he moved slowly towards her, "Marry me."

Fiona was fast becoming flustered. This was like someone else's dream. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do; yes she loved him more than she had loved anyone in her life, but marriage? Did he even know what he was asking?

"You…_don't_ really want to marry me," she told him softly as she gave him a chance to take it back. "I know a lot's happened—"

"Yes," he told her with an undeterred smile. "I do."

Fiona's lips turned up into a smile when she saw the adoration in his eyes. No one had ever asked her to marry them before. She hadn't expected this to happen ever, at least not from him. "But…I…" Her voice slowly died away and she blinked at him several times before the fuzziness in her brain finally cleared.

"I want to spend whatever time we have left, together, Fi," he told her softly as he reached out to take the dress he'd brought her out of her arms and tossed it onto a chair so that he could take hold of her hands. Giving her a gentle tug he pulled her towards him as he stepped backwards until they reached the table. Keeping hold of one of her hands he turned behind him to reach into his discarded jacket that was draped over the table to pull out a small velvet box.

Fiona stared at him wide eyed when he kept hold of one of her hands while he opened the small box with the other. Her mind was swimming with so many questions and she had to force herself to listen to what he was saying.

"This isn't some spur of the moment thing Fi," he told her softly when he could see the worry in her eyes. "I was going to ask you tonight, at dinner—"

"Dinner?" she asked in a daze only to frown at him when he stood back up to grasp her shoulders.

"Marry me?" He asked again as he took the ring from its velvet box and slowly slipped it onto her finger. "I haven't lost my mind…I—"

Fiona leapt towards him and sealed her lips to his, stealing his words from him. When she slowly pulled away to gaze up at him with desire fuelled eyes he suddenly lost all power of speech.

Fiona's eyes looked from him to the ring, then back to him again. She couldn't believe this was happening, not after everything that had happened over the last few weeks. But he was looking at her with so much devotion in his eyes that suddenly everything became clear.

"Yes."

Michael stared at her in awe and slowly moved closer towards her. "Yes?"

She nodded tearfully, hating the fact that she couldn't keep her tears at bay this time, but for once she didn't care. "Yes."

His arms were around her in a heartbeat as he lifted her slightly off the ground only to place her back down again just as quickly. This was such a big step for anyone, but for him especially it was something that he'd been thinking of for a long time. Meeting Armand had been the jolt he needed to spur him into doing the one thing that had always terrified him.

"When?" he asked her suddenly, his question tearing her eyes from the ring on her finger.

"When?"

"Yeah," he nodded still unable to hide the tremor in his voice. "We could get married, you know…now."

Fiona shook her head incredulously as her mouth dropped open. "Now?"

"Well not now, here, now…I mean in a few months…" swallowing hard he lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed her skin with his thumb. "What do you think?"

Fiona's heart thudded inside her chest when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Without thinking she found herself nodding before he could change his mind. This whole thing was like some fairy tale dream. All she'd ever wanted was to be with the man she loved and now he was making a commitment to her that fulfilled every one of her dreams.

"I…yes…" she grinned, nodding her head as she spoke. "Just family and friends…"

"Something small," he agreed as he slid his fingertips up and down her arms. "So…"

Fiona stepped closer towards him and looked up at him, meeting his gaze before she reached up to kiss his lips gently only to see his eyes slip closed. "So…"

Michael's eyes opened and allowed his gaze to encompass her. This was the woman he had made a silent commitment to all those years ago back in Ireland. She had been the only woman for him then and she was still the only woman for him now. Inclining his head he placed a soft kiss onto her forehead before stepping back.

"So," he whispered as a slow smile curved his lips, "when do you want to tell my mom…"

000

A cool breeze whipped around their bodies causing Fiona to step closer to Michael as they stood on the private balcony of the Ritz Carlton Hotel's restaurant. Behind them on the table were the remains of the meal they had just consumed while being waited on by their own personal waiter. Fiona had been almost overwhelmed by all of the attention, especially when they were provided with their own chief for the evening.

"Michael, how did you get a reservation at this place?" she asked him when she leaned into his side as she let her eyes linger over the moonlit beach. "I thought you had to book months in advance."

Michael reached out an arm to drape across her shoulders, shielding her from a cool breeze that had elicited a shiver from her body. His eyes lingered over her face before he allowed his gaze to wander over her body. The dress he'd brought her clung to her in all the right places and highlighted her slim waist. He knew he was lost in her the second she'd walked out of the bedroom wearing it along with the shoes. She took his breath away.

Silently, he guided her towards the small elegant couch that was concealed behind their table. When she sat onto the soft cushions and pulled him down with her, he stayed close to her and trailed his fingers over her shoulders and down one of her arms before coming to rest his hand over hers.

"Barry," he told her with a smile when she looked up at him in surprise. "The owner's cousin is one of his clients."

"Ah, so that's how you managed to get us a reservation without a room," she nodded as she brought her left hand up to cover their joined hands. Her eyes slipped down to the sparkling diamond on her finger before she lifted her eyes back up to his again. "Thank you, Michael."

Her soft voice caused him to gravitate towards her to place a kiss onto her lips before he pulled away to smile at her. "For what?"

Fiona tried to think of everything he had given her over the years but she couldn't seem to narrow it all down to just one response. Squeezing his hand she met his eyes with a doting gaze before she lifted his palm to her lips to place a soft kiss in the centre.

"For…allowing me back in your life..."

Her words caused him to gasp in a breath and he opened his mouth to speak but she leant forward to place her fingers over his lips. He could see the emotion in her eyes and in that one moment all he wanted to do was engulf her in his arms and beg her forgiveness for all the time he had wasted.

"Fi…" he whispered as he pulled her fingers from his lips to clasp their hands together. "I'm the one who should be thanking you…you're the reason I'm still alive…You're the one who showed me…" he swallowed the lump in his throat and sought out her eyes, "how…_love_ is supposed to feel…"

Reaching up towards him, she traced his lips with her finger before she closed the small distance between them to crush their mouths together in a kiss that ignited the smouldering flames. Michael's hand left hers to slide around the back of her head to thread his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. Fiona felt herself falling into him, his kiss drowning her senses. Shifting back to lean on the arm of the couch, she pulled him with her so he was pressing his body into hers, revelling in her softness.

After a few moments Fiona pulled away and gazed into his eyes, dizzy from his intoxication. She traced a finger over his face lovingly, a smile forming on her lips when she saw his swollen lips knowing that she had done that to him.

They gravitated together, their lips seeking one another and binding them as one in a kiss so powerful it left them both reeling from unspent desire. Fiona groaned into his mouth as she opened up to him, her hands gliding over his shoulders to pull him closer to her body, deepening their kiss as she felt his tongue plunge into her mouth.

Michael's whole body was on fire. He had never felt like this before in his entire life. His hands roamed her body, pulling her closer to him as he lost himself in her. She was the fire inside him and the only woman who could switch his senses into overdrive. No other woman had the power to make him feel so alive and as they kissed he couldn't remember anymore where he ended and she began.

When their need to breathe became desperate, they slowly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Fi," he breathed. "I…"

She leaned forward to place a single finger to his lips, watching his eyes with a smouldering passion that seeped into him.

"Shh," she whispered, removing her finger to replace it with her lips, pressing against him in a delicious promise, before pulling away again.

"I think we need to go," she whispered against his lips, finding it hard to break away from him.

"I know," his voice whispered back, breathing into her mouth before he found his lips on hers again, tasting her with a passion that outflanked their earlier entanglement.

Fiona's fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, frantically trying to ease open the material so she could devour his chest with her hands. When she managed to pull his shirt out of his pants her fingers raked over his bare stomach, causing him to shudder violently. He tried to regain some control by leaving her lips to trail wet kisses down her throat only to have her gasps intensify, adding fuel to her roaming hands.

A woman's laughter suddenly broke them apart and they both clung to each other gasping for breath. Leaning his forehead close to hers he closed his eyes as he tried to bring his breathing to somewhere near normal. "We should go."

"Yeah," she breathed as she tried to control her escalating heart rate. She watched him stand shakily to his feet and tuck his shirt back into his pants while he was desperately trying to avoid her sultry gaze.

Holding his hand out to her he swallowed when he saw the smile linger over her lips when she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up to stand beside him. In that one moment she wished there wasn't a short drive back to the house, there was nothing like a car drive to cool the passion. Stepping towards him she tried not to let him see the disappointment in her eyes but he surprised her yet again when he took a key card out of his pocket.

"I booked us a room," he told her as he bent to collect another kiss. "Did I forget to mention that?"

The look on her face almost took his breath from him. Shaking her head she grasped his hand in hers and began to pull him away from the table until he took the lead and led him out of their own little private dining room.

A few minutes later when they stood outside their hotel room door, Michael let out the breath he'd been holding. All the way up here he could feel his body reacting to her even now, and he knew she was the only woman who had ever held that power over him.

She smiled brightly and touched his arm when he just seemed to be staring at the door. He jumped visibly when he turned to look at her to see her watching him with passion filled eyes.

"We should…" he started, but completely lost the will to speak as she came closer to him to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Go inside?" she asked him hopefully, clearly aware of the effect she had on him and enjoying it.

Nodding his head, he managed to mumble an incoherent sentence before following her towards the door as he fumbled with the key card in the lock. His hands wouldn't stop shaking as he tried desperately to keep them still so they could perform the simple task.

Fiona smiled beside him as she came to lean on the doorframe, her eyes staring at his flushed face.

"Michael," she said softly as she came close to him, whispering, "I want you," in his ear, causing him to drop the key card on the floor.

Smiling again she bent down to pick it up and handed it to him, the touch of her fingers grazing his palm sending jolts of electricity through his body. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him. He was putty in her hands; unable to break the hold she had over him.

Stepping closer, she loomed near his body, the need to have his lips on hers outweighing all conscious thoughts as she moved a hand to his face to turn him towards her.

For a second he watched her, his mouth gaping open until she closed the tiny gap between them and captured his lips in a kiss so full of wanton passion he almost lost his balance. Tongues clashed in a desire fuelled kiss, needing desperately to be closer. His arms came up to pull her roughly to him as he deepened the kiss, pressing her up against the closed door as their bodies reacted to each other.

Snatching his lips from hers he managed to open the door to push them both inside, all the while managing to keep his balance as she placed smouldering kisses all over his chin and down his neck. He let out a primal groan when he kicked the door closed, his mouth instantly seeking hers.

Hands fumbled with clothing, pushing buttons apart in a desperate need to feel heated flesh beneath fingers. Garments followed in a trail, coming off one by one as they pulled at the flimsy barriers separating them to continue their backwards walk to finally fall onto the bed in a heap of tangled bodies.

Fiona raked her fingers over his chest, revelling in the shiver that shook through his body as his hunger only fuelled her own. She gazed down at him again as she hovered over him, raining kisses down his face and neck causing a delicious onslaught of pure want to wash over her. Everything else could wait she decided as his lips found hers again to bring her body alive with his touch.

Pushing him down, Fiona eased her body over his, taking full advantage of his undressed state. Her hands caressed his skin, her scorching touch igniting him. When she dipped her head to kiss him he surrendered to her completely willingly allowing her to take control.

She hovered over his lips as she gazed down at him, seeking his acceptance even after all of their times together. What she saw in his eyes gave her everything she needed and so much more and in one fluid movement she closed her body around him, fusing them together in ecstasy.

Michael's eyes slipped closed when she sheathed him, her body speaking to his in ways that only lovers could understand. Their mouths meshed together as they sought for release, their own private paradise calling out to them to discharge the passions and pull them down into bliss.

Flipping them over so she was beneath him, Michael took control bringing them both to peaks of passion with his movements. Fiona's body glistened with beads of sweat as she pushed her head into the pillows, her soft gasps turning into groans that when she tipped over the edge with his name on her lips.

He soon followed, his own movements causing him to gasp out her name. He collapsed on top of her, using his elbows as leverage to stop himself from crushing her completely. He gazed down at her with wonder, his breath fanning her face. He wanted to tell her he loved her, the words echoing inside his mind but they had never needed words, not him and fi.

Reaching up a shaky hand to his face, Fiona stroked his cheek lovingly before she felt him pull away from her to roll onto his side, taking her with him. She snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest as he stroked his fingers over her back.

"This was a good idea," she told him with a sleepy smile as she placed a kiss onto his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked with a yawn before kissing the top of her head. "Maybe we'll come here again…"

"Mmm," she mumbled softly before her eyes slipped closed when the beating of his heart lulled her to sleep.

Michael laid awake for a few minutes content to listen to her breathing. He had a lot to be thankful for and he was forever grateful that she hadn't walked away from him once and for all. Tomorrow he would take her home and if she wanted to live in a real apartment they would find one together, anywhere she wanted. He owed her so much.

As he teetered on the cusp of sleep his final thoughts before he fell into blissful slumber were of the future and the woman asleep beside him.

000

Michael pulled the charger to a stop outside his mother's house and reached out to take hold of Fiona's hand.

"Okay, so we just go in and tell her?"

"Michael, don't you think it would be better coming from you?" Fiona asked him with a smile. "I think she'll be happy."

"Yeah, she'll be happy," he told her as he leaned across the seat to press a kiss to her cheek. He pulled back and saw her eyes grow wide when she was looking over his shoulder towards the house. When he turned around he could see his mother already on the step, waving at them impatiently.

"How did she even know we were here?" Fiona asked him softly as she waved back.

"Nothing gets passed her…That woman would have made a good interrogator," he groused as he forced a bright smile to his face and turned to beam at his mother before he turned back to the woman beside him. "She could make anyone crack within seconds!"

"Come on," she whispered as she caressed his face with her fingertips. "The sooner we tell your mother, the sooner we can go home…besides, your phone has been switched off for three days, aren't you getting withdrawal or something by now?"

Instead of answering her he just scowled and smiled before he pulled away to push open the car door and waited for her to get out and join him. Holding out his hand she slipped hers into his and swallowed heavily as they began the short walk towards the older woman.

"SAM, MICHAEL'S HERE," she yelled ecstatically as she surged towards them to pull first Fiona and then Michael into a fierce embrace.

Sam appeared in the doorway with a beer in his hand and saluted his friend with the glass bottle. "Good to see you brother," he nodded towards his Michael before laying his eyes on Fiona. He could instantly see there was something different about them, they both looked…happy.

Michael nodded towards him and fell into step beside Fiona and his mother. He wanted to blurt out their news, grab Fiona and get as far away from this house as he could but when the woman he loved turned to flash him a bright smile he instantly felt himself relax.

"So how was your vacation," Madeline asked excitedly when they finally got into the house and made her way into the kitchen. "I thought we could all go out to dinner, my treat."

Fiona shot a helpless look at Michael who took the hint and slipped an arm around her waist. He saw Sam's eyes open in shock when he finally spotted the ring that adorned Fiona's wedding finger and almost choked on his beer

"Actually mom, Fi and I—"

"What?" Madeline asked as she turned to face them curiously. They were both acting strangely, something that sparked her suspicions in seconds. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Mom…we—"

"You're engaged!" Madeline gasped again as she came towards them and reached across to grab Fiona's hand to bring it closer for a better look at the diamond rings that sparkled on her finger. "You two got engaged without us?"

"Uh…" Fiona looked from Madeline and then to Michael before chancing a look at Sam who was looking at her with a strange smile on his face.

"I asked Fiona to marry me while we were away," Michael offered as he reached across to retrieve Fiona's hand from his mother's grasp.

Madeline was silent for a few moments as she tried to process what she had just heard and then suddenly she erupted into excitement.

"Well it's about time, Michael," she mock scolded only to rush forward to engulf Fiona in a tight embrace.

Fiona hugged her back and gasped a little when the force of Madeline's hug caused her shoulder to sting. Pulling back slightly, the older woman smiled down at her and placed a warm kiss onto her cheek before releasing her to move towards her son only to repeat the process again.

"So Fi," Sam grinned as he plucked another four beers from the fridge and handed her one. "Mikey's finally making an honest woman outta ya!"

Taking the beer from his hand Fiona couldn't help but smile up at the man who had become one of her best friends. "Oh I don't know Sam," she beamed. "Do I look honest to you?"

"Well now that ya mention it," he chuckled. "So when's the big day?"

Michael managed to manoeuvre himself out of his mother's embrace to take the offered beer from his friend's hands before receiving a jovial slap on the back.

"We haven't set anything yet," Michael told him as he brought the bottle to his lips to take a long sip to swallow it down.

"Well this calls for a celebration," Madeline beamed excitedly. "We're going out to dinner tonight, some place nice…"

"Michael knows some nice places," Fiona cast a smile towards him and before he even knew what was happening his mother had already assigned him with the task of booking a table.

"Okay," Michael nodded and caught Sam's smirk out of the corner of his eye. "What Sam?"

"Oh nothin'," he grinned when Madeline grabbed Fiona's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Just tryin' to remember what you were like before you were under the thumb!"

"What?" Michael asked incredulously. "I am not under—"

"Oh yeah," Sam laughed as he clinked his beer bottle against his friend. "Or under the fist!"

"Would you boys stop joking around in there," Madeline scolded when she came back in to see what was taking them so long. "We've got a wedding to plan."

"In a minute ma, I just need to check my messages," Michael told her quickly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Fiona came back into the room and touched Madeline's arm before she spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"Okay honey," Madeline smiled fondly and glanced over at Sam, indicating for him to follow her. "Sam, I need you to call Jesse. Tell him the good news."

"Me?" he groused as he slowly stomped towards her, muttering at the unfairness of it all. Just before he was out of the kitchen Fiona called his name, bringing his attention back to her.

"Who's whipped now?" she asked with a dazzling smile before she turned away from him and moved to stand beside her…_fiancé._

Michael was talking on the phone when she slipped a hand over his chest to bring his attention back to her. He smiled and pulled her against him while he spoke and by the sound of his voice she knew instantly that whoever was on the phone had some news.

"That's good to hear Kim," he smiled into the phone.

"_How soon can you get to DC?"_

"Maybe tomorrow night," he told her and held onto Fiona before she could walk away from him. "I have plans tonight."

"_Well cancel them, this is important."_

"Yeah, well so are my plans," he told her. "We'll travel up tomorrow but I'll need an extra ticket."

"_Michael—"_

"Either Fiona comes with me or it can wait a few extra days."

"_Michael…you know I can't give her clearance."_

"Do what you have to Kim because I'm not leaving her behind," he told her as he held onto Fiona's hand and stroked her fingers. "Not again."

"_Okay…but I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing," he nodded. "Maybe when we're done you'd like to come to dinner with us. "

"_Dinner? What's the occasion?"_

"Oh you'll find out when we arrive. See you tomorrow Agent Pearce. Call me when you have the arrangements." Closing off his phone he slipped it back into his jeans pocket and turned to enclose Fiona in his arms. He felt her relax against him as they slowly rocked each other.

"So, is your burn notice over?" she asked softly as she closed her eyes, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Not officially," he sighed into her hair and kissed the soft strands. "But Pearce seems to think it's only a matter of time, and then we'll be able to put this whole thing behind us."

"I hope so Michael," she told him as she slowly pulled away to look up at him. "Then we can move on."

"Yes, we can." Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and sighed against her when he heard his mother calling his name. "You do realise you inherit my mother don't you?"

Fiona shook her head and held her hand to her mouth to stop the soft laughter from escaping her lips. "And you inherit my five brothers!"

"Oh god," he gasped. "And your mother…"

"And you still want to marry me?" she asked with a wide smile as she took his hand to pull him towards where his mother and Sam were waiting.

"Always, Fi," he chuckled as he willingly followed her, knowing that wherever she was he wouldn't be far behind. She was his life and always had been…forever and always…

The End


End file.
